Hidden In Plain Sight
by Isabella1948
Summary: Echizen Ryoma was the Prince of Tennis, a top tennis pro, but no one knew his real identity. So when his family dies in a car crash, he leaves to find a new life in Japan, quitting tennis altogether. What will his life become after he enrolls in Seigaku, and befriends the Seigaku Regulars? Adopted from Peridot15!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: PRINCE OF TENNIS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. AND THE PLOT IDEA BELONGS TO PERIDOT15 I JUST ADOPTED THE STORY! HOWEVER, THE FIRST 13 CHAPTERS ARE STILL HERS!  
**

* * *

**Prologue:**

"_The Prince of Tennis has gone missing! It has been reported earlier today that the Prince and his family got into a massive car accident! His family was found dead with a father, mother and brother but no Prince! It has been confirmed that the other boy is not the Prince and reporters on sight have identified the father as Samurai Nanjiroh, no last name provided. It is most grieving that the only way we can find out about the Prince is by a car accident! It appears that-"_

Momoshiro Takeshi shakily turned off the TV. The other Seigaku Regulars sat in stunned silence. To some, the Prince had been their idol; the one they looked up to. Now he was possibly gone from their lives forever!

Even the stoic Tezuka Kunimitsu was shocked and that in itself was a rare thing. Kikumaru Eiji sat there gaping refusing to believe his favorite tennis star was gone. Oishi Shuushiro was trying to comfort his friends even if he was in mourning as well.

"Prince…gone?" Kikumaru piped out.

The silence was broken and the momentary shock had gone with it. Inui Sadaharu's glasses gleamed as he pulled out his green data notebook. Everyone looked down at the ground, depressed. The only noise was the sound of Inui scribbling in his notebook.

Suddenly he slammed it shut and said, "Technically, the Prince hasn't been confirmed to be dead, only missing. It is 90% possible that he is still alive."

Kikumaru jumped up shouting, "So that means he could still play tennis! Right?"

The rest of them remained silent. No one had an answer to that particular question. Only hope could help them now. But time however was not favoring them.

Tezuka's stoic expression snapped back into existence once more as he said, "Alright everyone! Don't let this lower your guard! Back to the courts!"

The Seigaku regulars gradually stood up, and chorused, "Yes Buchou." They all headed to the courts together trying to persuade themselves that the Prince would make a comeback into the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Familiar Boy**

_One month later….._

"NYA! OISHI! Let's go out to eat!"

The red head exclaimed as he glomped his doubles' partner. Oishi momentarily sat on the ground, gasping for breath after he was released from the deadly hug.

"Wait! Why don't we all go out for sushi? How about it Kawamura-senpai?" Momo asked.

Kawamura blushed as everyone turned their attention to him.

"…W-well, I don't know….The shop's closed for renovations so we'd have to-"

"Oh! Why don't we go to that new restaurant?" Kikumaru asked bouncing around excitedly. Practice had just let out and dinner was welcome to their hungry stomachs.

"Yeah! I heard they have really great food! Let's go there!" Momo replied rather loudly.

Momo's mouth watered just thinking about it. He heard they had fantastic burgers and he couldn't wait to try them out! Everyone turned to Tezuka waiting for a final answer. His stoic expression gave away nothing as he agreed.

Momo and Kikumaru rushed all the way to the restaurant while the other Regulars desperately tried to keep up with them. They raced across the sidewalk, weaving through the crowds and not even giving a passing glance to nearby stores.

"Eiji! Slow down! We'll get there in plenty of time!" Oishi yelled after his doubles partner.

He was lagging behind the others and Kikumaru didn't hear him. They all finally arrived at what seemed like a pretty mediocre place. It was surrounded by department stores- just the place where any food diner would want to be. In the front was a wide opening that took place of a door. On top, there was a large colorful sign that read, "Burger Blast".

_Burger Blast? Ah, no wonder Momo wanted to come here. _Oishi thought as he walked through.

After Oishi took a couple steps in, he took a look at the restaurant. It had a simple layout. Windows lit the place up and most of the booths seemed to surround the inner walls. The wallpaper was a soft yellow, adding to the natural effect of the sunlit place.

Rectangular tables filled the center and at the far right corner was where the kitchen resided. Waiters piled in and out, serving any customers they found. To his left, Oishi saw a bar with a couple of drunken men, hooting and hollering at a couple of girls opposite them.

Oishi was still in his daydream when suddenly a hand grabbed at his wrist and dragged him to the booth in the right hand corner, right next to the kitchen. Oishi grabbed a window seat as all the Regulars crammed into the station. Kikumaru and Momo grabbed the end seats. Tezuka, Inui, Kaidoh, Fuji, and Kawamura were shoved into the middle.

The seats went all around the table with its back to the window. Oishi leaned back, enjoying the cushioned seat. All that running had taken a lot out of him. He only just realized how hungry he was when Eiji started complaining about Momo's rumbling stomach.

"Momo! Will you tell your stomach to be quiet?" Kikumaru whined.

"Sorry Eiji-senpai, but it won't shut up until it's fed….. it just won't."

"Baka! You should be respectful of your senpais."

"What was that, Mamushi? You wanna fight?" Momo asked while abruptly standing up.

Kaidoh was about to follow suit when Oishi stepped in and solved this.

"Stop fighting, you two! We're in a public restaurant!" He admonished them, looking around to see how many people they disturbed.

Luckily it wasn't many and Oishi calmed down.

"Gomen, Oishi-senpai." Momo and Kaidoh said in harmony.

Their heads snapped back to glare at each other before sitting back down. Oishi let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that no one had gotten hurt in this particular showdown because there were much worse times-

"Ne, what do you want to drink?"

A silky voice asked, interrupting Oishi's train of thought. The regulars all jumped and turned to look where the voice came from. At first glance they thought it was a girl but with further inspection they saw it was a boy. He couldn't have been older than ten or eleven.

He had a muscular build and held himself well. Silky green tinted locks spilled around his heart shaped face, housing almond shaped eyes. But what caught the Regular's attention was the usual color. It was a golden hue, with a certain fire to it. Just seeing the boy, they felt like he was familiar. Where had they seen him before?

He blinked back at them irritated that he was being ignored.

He glared at them as he said, "Excuse me?"

It was Momo who first came to his senses. He, like the rest of the Regulars, thought the boy was familiar, but he wasn't the one to go crazy over knowledge. That was the Data Man of Seigaku for ya. So he snapped out of it. Besides, he could tell the boy didn't like being ignored.

"Hey, kid, are you lost or something?"

The kid snapped his attention to Momo and glowered at him.

"No." He responded icily, confusing everyone.

If he wasn't lost then why was he at their table?

Fuji, whose eyes were still open, realized it first. He was perhaps the only one of the group who had heard what the boy had said before.

_Saaa…this is interesting. _He thought.

"Are you our waiter?" He asked politely, closing his eyes and smiling.

His smile widened even further when the kid replied, "Yes. Now what do you want to drink?"

The Seigaku Regulars, except Fuji, shivered as they saw his smile. He only smiled like that when he saw something interesting or when he intended on getting revenge. The last time they had seen him like that was when he pulverized another tennis player that had hurt Kikumaru. The Regulars couldn't help but feel sorry for the young boy.

Fuji, meanwhile, had asked the boy to list off the drinks that they sold. The boy began to recite the drinks, annoyed. Fuji watched, practically glowing as the boy pouted. He thought it was cute.

"…Water, Ponta, any Coke Products, Juice-"

"Did you say juice? I'll have juice, please!" Kikumaru, recovered from the staring bout, exclaimed.

The boy winced but nodded.

_Hmmmm….He must have sharp ears. There is a 96% chance that he has sharp eyes also…._Inui calculated, staring at the aforementioned boy. He had to find out where he'd seen him before.

The kid nodded and went on to the next person. Fuji, Tezuka, Inui, Kaidoh, Oishi and Kawamura all ordered water whereas Momo ordered Coke. When they were finished, the boy turned to leave.

He had only walked one step when Kikumaru waved after him and said, "Arigato, Ochibi!"

The boy stopped mid step and turned around.

He asked, "Who?"

The Seigaku Regulars wanted to know that, too. It wasn't everyday that Kikumaru just randomly named someone off the bat though it occurred to them that their friend might have just nicknamed their waiter.

Kikumaru blinked at the waiter before saying, "Ochibi, of course."

Confusion appeared on the boy's face. Fuji decided at that moment to step in and explain. Besides, he wanted to see the boy pout again.

"I think he means you, waiter-san."

Fuji smiled, as the boy noticeably twitched.

He glared at Kikumaru before saying, "My name's not Ochibi."

He then walked off into the kitchen not looking once behind him. Kaidoh watched him leave.

_Brat. He shouldn't be so rude to his elders._

Kikumaru pouted. He thought that Ochibi would like his nickname. He made good nicknames, right?

"Ne, Fujiko, do you think Ochibi's mad or something?"

Fuji chuckled and replied, "He probably doesn't like your nickname for him."

Kikumaru grinned. Soon, everyone joined into the conversation and they were laughing and smiling before they knew it. They were so immersed they didn't even realize that a certain boy was watching them with a sort of longing.

It wasn't until they saw that their drinks and menus had arrived that the boy snapped out of it. Inui had caught the boy staring at them with a flicker of emotion but then it had disappeared in a flash. But to Inui, it was still good data. Too bad he had left his notebook back in his tennis bag.

"Hey Momo, what are you getting?" Kikumaru asked.

Momo grinned and replied, "I'm gonna get a double cheeseburger. It sounds good."

He started to drool just thinking about it, he was so hungry.

"Hey baka, stop drooling in a public place!" Kaidoh hissed.

"What did you say, Mamushi?" Momo retaliated.

"Fshhhhhh…" Kaidoh glared menacingly at him.

Momo glowered at him, the noise grating on his nerves. He was feeling particularly irritable today and for that reason, his arm sailed forward and gripped Kaidoh's collar.

"You wanna repeat that?"

Oishi attempted to break them up but they were too into it. They had started to attract attention by now with the constant angry retorts. One by one, other customers stopped their conversations to see what all the commotion was.

They were all so fixated on the fight that they didn't see a certain boy grab a tray with a cup of water on it.

No one noticed when he crept towards the fight. He kept himself out of sight and angled his body to the right trajectory he'd need for the water to hit home. After that was set, he purposely tripped himself and let the water spill on the two buffoons who were in the middle of the fighting.

The water hit its target and the Regulars watched in slow motion as the water zipped by them and splashed onto Momo and Kaidoh. They were completely drenched as they both fell on their backsides, rubbing their eyes and spitting out the excess water.

Laughter filled the restaurant. Fuji's head snapped to the direction the water came from.

What he saw was enough to open his eyes. He saw their waiter sprawled on the ground with a partially wet tray and empty water glass. But he didn't focus on that. He gazed at the boy's expression.

The boy's lips were twisted into a smirk as he looked at Momo and Kaidoh who were still attempting to dry themselves.

His eyes were lit up and joyous until he saw Fuji looking at him. His eyes flashed with alarm and his smirk turned into a straight line. He quickly looked away.

Still on the floor, he gracefully picked up the tray and empty glass causing everyone's attention to switch to him, Kaidoh and Momo included.

They glared at him while he stood up and produced an innocent frown.

He looked at them, widened his eyes a little and said in a small voice, "Sorry, I slipped."

It worked because Momo and even Kaidoh softened up. Only Fuji remained unaffected because he knew the real story. He marveled at the kid's daring. The kid had obviously tripped himself on purpose so that Momo and Kaidoh would receive the full stream of the water.

It was brilliant thinking on his part and Fuji prided himself in thinking he was the only one that had seen it. Then he saw Tezuka. Tezuka's face was in the exact position Fuji's was. That was when Fuji knew that Tezuka had seen what really happened.

He caught his eye and raised a questioning eyebrow. Tezuka nodded and confirmed Fuji's suspicions.

Fuji's attention swiveled back to the boy who was now taking their orders for food. Fuji was so distracted that he didn't notice when his turn came up. Tezuka had to snap him out of it. The boy was looking at him, bored with his hands in his pockets.

_Wait his hands in his pockets? How's he taking our orders?_

Fuji told him what he wanted and watched the boy to see if he wrote anything down. He didn't. He just nodded and went onto the next person.

Fuji decided to voice his question.

"Waiter-san, how are you taking our orders?"

The other Regulars looked at him and back at the boy, confused, until they saw what Fuji meant.

"Yeah, Ochibi, why aren't you using a pad and pencil?" Kikumaru asked, curious like the rest of them.

The boy twitched again but replied, "There's no need."

And once again, the Regulars were confused. They sat in bewildered silence until their meals came, but it wasn't the boy from earlier who brought it; it was a man. He had a huge mustache that made up for his balding head. He was quite large and puffy as he smiled at them.

Fuji asked where the kid was and the guy responded in a gruff voice, "Oh, that boy? I sent him home already. He seemed to have a rough day."

He winked at them before leaving them to their meals. That just left the Regulars more puzzled than ever. They knew little about the boy as it is. It was then that Fuji realized that they had never gotten a name from him.

Fuji chuckled. Yes, that boy really was something. He hoped to see him again.

* * *

"Ryoma-san, how was your day?" Nanako-san asked him.

He grunted as he passed her on his way up to his room. He had had a terrible day and those rowdy teenagers had done nothing to help. In fact they had made it worse, especially that one with the creepy smile.

Ryoma knew he'd seen the stunt he'd pulled but he didn't seem mad about it. Actually, he seemed rather amused. He reached the top of the stairs and walked through the gap.

He plopped onto his bed and closed his eyes.

Echizen Ryoma had a secret.

He was the famous "Prince of Tennis" that had breezed through national tennis tournaments with ease. Wimbledon, U.S Open, you name it; he won them all. But that was it. He was only known as his title, no one knew his real name.

No one had ever seen his real appearance. They'd only seen the tennis disguise that he wore for matches and public appearances. The only thing they knew about him was that he was a twelve year old boy.

He was known yet unknown. He lived a double life some would say. Sometimes when he had breaks between tournaments, he would attend public schools but he was mostly homeschooled.

He traveled often and learned a few languages while at it. He became fluent in so many; he sometimes would start talking in several at once. He had been living a life that he wanted.

But that all changed a few weeks ago. He and his family were driving home, about to get ready to pack for Japan when it happened. He remembered it all in such gruesome detail. If only he could forget.

* * *

_Ryoma leaned against the leather seat. It had been a long day with the press conferences and he just wanted to get some sleep. He slouched in his chair and pulled a blanket over his head._

_He sighed in content. This was the life. He just sat there for a few more moments when he first heard the deafening roar._

_He felt the car swerve to the right as he was pushed against the window. He instantly recoiled back to his seat with the blanket still stuck over his head. That was what saved him._

_The car screeched to a halt, tires digging into the black asphalt but it was not enough. The car veered off the road, slamming into a tree headfirst. The impact was bone rattling. Ryoma lurched forward, headfirst into the seat in front of him._

_The blanket cushioned the hit, but he still felt the bubbling pain._

_Glass exploded everywhere and showered on the passengers in the car. Ryoma, protected by the thick blanket, didn't receive more than a few scratches but the same couldn't be said for his family._

_All was silent except for the occasional bird. Ryoma sat there petrified. He didn't even pull the blanket off of him, fearful of what he would find. And he had a right to be. A strong breeze flew in and knocked the blanket off his head._

_His hands flew to his head and he was surprised to feel something wet. He examined his hand and saw red liquid. Blood._

_His eyes widened as he looked hungrily around him. His family…..they weren't moving. They weren't breathing. They were…no, no! They couldn't be! They would wake up in a second and laugh at him for falling for their joke!_

_His oyaji would tease him and kaa-san would comfort him and Ryoga would just laugh and….. But deep down he knew that wasn't true. He knew this wasn't just a random nightmare where he could wake up and everything would be fine._

_This was real, but he didn't want to accept it._

_Even as fresh blood oozed out of their prone bodies, Ryoma tried to deny that they were gone. But this hollow feeling gnawed at his stomach. His heart began to throb painfully as he went from person to person trying to shake them awake._

_But all he got was their blood on his hands. It felt like a knife had run him through. No, worse than that._

_They had been his life and now they were gone. He had depended on and loved them and now they were forever out of his life. They were dead, never to be seen again._

_He would never hear his oyaji teasing him about getting a girlfriend or kaa-san kissing him goodnight. If he had realized how important it was to him he would have asked for it everyday._

_But wait. What was stopping him from joining them? _What_? He couldn't think of anything but could he really do it? Could he really kill himself? He shakily picked up a piece of glass. He held out his arm and placed the glass into position._

_But some invisible force stopped him. His arm wouldn't follow his brain's instructions. His hand shook and he dropped the glass. _Why? _He thought. _Why them? Why them and not me? _He collapsed to the ground and for the first time in his life, he cried._

_He felt empty as the hot tears poured out of his eyes and down his face. He sniffed and clutched his head. The tears gradually stopped falling and what they had left was no better than an empty shell._

_Echizen Ryoma just sat there, unmoving with an unfocused look about his eyes. Silence and darkness reigned in his mind. When his family had died they took something with them. They had taken his happiness; his will to continue living._

_He now saw no point. He no longer cared what happened to him. It might actually benefit him if bad luck came his way; that is if it was in the form of his death._

* * *

He shuddered. That had been a scary phase. He still remembered all those dark thoughts he had about suicide. But now he had a reason to live and it was all thanks to Nanako.

She had helped him in his time of need and he was doing the best he could to repay her. So he got a job.

It wasn't his ideal job, but it paid reasonably well. He probably could have just gone back to his "Prince" lifestyle but he felt that was cheap.

Sure he had a lot of money stored away in a bank account but if he accessed it, people could track him down and force him back into his old life.

Yes, one day he would go back, but now he wanted to help Nanako.

_Besides, the public seems to like all the drama_, Ryoma thought, sourly.

So for now he would stay in Japan.

After the accident, Ryoma had packed his bags and he and Karupin caught a plane to Japan. Karupin was all he had left of his family and he was determined to keep her safe. He couldn't loose her, too.

He was already living without his family and that was painful enough. If Karupin was taken away he really would not be able to bear it. He knew for sure. Nanako had taken him in even though she had college classes to attend.

Even if she was preoccupied most of the time, she still saw that Ryoma walked around and acted like a zombie.

So one day she had talked to him about it but he yelled at her and stormed away. Later, feeling awful at what he had said, he had gone to apologize. But instead he was met with an image of Nanako attempting to play tennis.

She was playing with a man. He had brown hair, not the usual black color. Ryoma had to guess that he was foreign. He had a European look. He made her chase ball after ball and she was totally exhausted. Ryoma could see that much.

She breathed heavily as she clutched the tennis racket, waiting for the man to serve. The man smirked evilly and hit the ball hard.

It hit Nanako in the face and she toppled to the ground. She struggled painfully to get back up and she muttered something almost inaudible. She said two words that resurrected the old Ryoma.

She said, "For Ryoma."

She stood up, with determination in her eyes and grabbed her racket.

Ryoma stared at her, open mouthed.

_For…..me? She was getting hurt for me?_

Suddenly a bubbling rage took over Ryoma. He glared menacingly at the guy that kept hitting his cousin. So he stepped out of his hiding place and challenged the man. Nanako looked at him and saw something that wasn't there before.

There was a fire in his eyes, a burning determination. She smiled weakly; she had done it and it was worth all that pain because Ryoma was back.

Ryoma wanted to glare at that man so bad, but he had to control himself.

Instead he asked, "Do you play tennis well?"

The guy looked over at him and smirked.

"Better than any pro." He replied arrogantly.

Ryoma had to refrain from smirking.

"Can you give me a tennis lesson?" He asked, trying to sound innocent.

The guy sneered and responded, "Sure, kid. I'll tell ya what. You and I'll have a match and if you can get a game off of me, I'll teach ya. Deal?"

Ryoma smirked inwardly. That man had no idea what was coming to him. Ryoma pretended to be delighted and agreed. He borrowed Nanako's racket and stood on the baseline. But something happened.

Images of his oyaji came up and tears started to well up in his eyes. He caught his breath and pushed them back hard. But one escaped. He pulled his hat down so no one would notice. He felt weird.

His heart throbbed as he vainly attempted to push back the images clouding his head. He couldn't play tennis like this. What if this happened every time? Then it hit him. How could he play tennis if his oyaji couldn't?

How could he stand to play when his oyaji wasn't there to play with him? He dropped the tennis racket. He couldn't play.

Even if his oyaji mocked and teased him so many times, he couldn't bring himself to do the same to him. He collapsed to the ground, crying. The man yelled at him some but quit once he saw there wasn't going to be a match.

So he calmly walked away, not looking back once. Meanwhile, Nanako watched her cousin collapse to the ground in tears.

She was shocked to say the least. She had never seen Ryoma like this. She had never seen him so…so _weak._ He was usually so strong, not letting anything get to him but now….. Nanako decided that even the strongest people break down at one point.

She crawled over to him and put his head in her lap. She didn't know what was happening but she did know that Ryoma didn't deserve all this pain and suffering. He was so young and inexperienced.

How could he deal with this on his own? Nanako felt for Ryoma, she really did, but what could she do?

How could she help him? It occurred to her that she could give support and try to get him to talk about his problem but how could she know if Ryoma would be willing to open up to her?

She didn't, that's how. But she could at least try.

"Ryoma-san, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

He paused and looked up at her, tears falling steadily.

"Oyaji….." He whispered.

Nanako's eyes widened. Suddenly she understood everything. Ryoma couldn't play when Uncle was dead. He was Ryoma's pillar of support whether he intended to be or not. Nanako stared at Ryoma. He needed to know something and Nanako was about to tell him.

She gently calmed him down and told him, "Ryoma-san, even if Uncle is gone physically, his spirit will always be right here, in your heart."

She laid a hand on top of his heart, hoping he would understand. Then she helped him stand and left to give him some space. Ryoma wiped his face and thought back on Nanako's words.

_"Even if Uncle is gone physically, his spirit will always be right here, in your heart."_

He touched his heart and grabbed the racket. He squeezed it and stared at it hard. The feeling was coming back but Ryoma analyzed Nanako's phrase again. Then the realization hit him.

_Instead of grieving for oyaji, I should honor his memory by finishing his dream. He would want me to keep on playing tennis no matter what!_

He bent down and picked up the yellow tennis ball. He settled to hitting it against the brick wall and letting himself loose, just like the old days. He decided that from now on he would play for oyaji. He would play for kaa-san.

He would play for Ryoga, even, but most importantly, he would play for himself.

There was nothing holding him back. Just because his family was gone doesn't mean he is, too. His happiness doesn't depend on them, it depends on Ryoma himself. Tennis is fun and tennis is his happiness. It's his light in the darkness.

"Tennis is fun." He repeated.

Suddenly, he fell to the ground as he felt something inside him…open. He looked down at his hands and saw that they were _glowing!_He felt a breeze ruffle his hair. It felt good. _He_felt good. Somehow, he sensed he was different; like something great had been released inside him.

Power coursed through his veins. The painful feeling disappeared and was replaced with this ecstatic emotion. He felt…..free. He walked onto the court and ball flew faster than he had ever hit it before. For the first time in weeks, Echizen Ryoma was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: School?**

Echizen Ryoma lay in his bed fast asleep. Karupin was nestled close against him, bathing in the warmth. He had gone to bed at a little past eleven and he was beat. His boss had let him off early yesterday and he took full advantage of it…..to the very last second.

Time had escaped him as he had spent three hours hitting a tennis ball back and forth against the wall. Ever since that day when he had recovered, he had been enjoying tennis more than he ever had before. He reveled in the thrill and the magnificent feeling he achieved whenever he returned a ball.

He noticed that he was glowing faintly and that the ball was gaining speed ever so slightly. To him, anyway. To any observer it would be impossible to follow, but he didn't know that. He didn't even know what the feeling was, but he didn't care. He enjoyed its presence; to him that was all that mattered.

But he began to realize he missed playing against a challenging opponent. So he had stopped for the night. He was taking his time in getting ready for bed until he saw the time. Then he really rushed and accomplished his chores in under a minute. Breathing rather heavily, he had immediately fallen asleep, not noticing Karupin jump in the bed with him.

Ryoma didn't even notice when the alarm clock sounded. So when he woke up thirty minutes later, he took one look at the clock and, realizing he would be late for work, sighed unhappily. He rose out of bed and called his boss, notifying him that he was going to take the late shift.

Before the guy could so much as argue, Ryoma hung up and put on some clothes. He put on a white t-shirt and black shorts. He gazed around the room feeling there was something he was forgetting. Then it hit him. His hat!

He groped around for the white Fila cap and finally found it in the kitchen. Looks like he left it there in his hurry last night. He peeked around the corner and noticed that Nanako had already taken off. She must have morning classes this week. He groaned.

He was a terrible cook. The last thing he needed today was a kitchen on fire all because he tried to make himself breakfast. Annoyed, he resigned to going to pick up breakfast on his way out. He gathered his things and set them by the door while he brushed his teeth.

After he was finished he fed Karupin and headed out. He caught the train and blew a sigh of relief as he sat down on the cushioned seats. It was too early in the morning for this. His stomach started to rumble and the swaying movements of the train did not help.

He leaned back and closed his eyes, hoping it would subside a little. When it did not, he began to get irritated.

_That's it! I'm getting off at the next stop!_ He thought as his stomach rumbled for the umpteenth time.

He opened his eyes and saw a tennis racket flying at him. He instinctively jumped back against his seat and closed his eyes. He waited for the pain…but none came. He opened one eye and saw that the guy was farther back than he thought. In fact, he was standing on the other side of the train where the poles were.

He relaxed his muscles but couldn't help but feel annoyed with himself. He heaved a sigh that might have been closer to a yawn. Oh well. Why should he get all mad about it, anyway? As he decided before, it was too early in the morning for this. He tried to sit there in peace but a loud, obnoxious voice kept interrupting him.

He opened his eyes and glared openly at the other boy. It was a teenager older than Ryoma. He had shoulder length brown hair and an ill mannered atmosphere about him.

He was swinging the racket and talking loudly to two other people, supposedly his friends.

The shorter blue haired companion said, "I'd expect nothing less from Akita's number one player."

The brown haired guy smirked and replied, "You got it."

He swung the tennis racket repeatedly, making a rather loud swishing sound. The guy kept bragging about himself as he swung his blue racket. Ryoma had about had it. How could he get some peace if this guy wouldn't shut up?

_Or quiet down at the least,_ Ryoma thought.

Ryoma looked at them and declared lazily, "Hey, morons, you're too loud. Shut up, will ya?"

He looked them full in the face as their attentions swiveled to him. They glared at him but Ryoma didn't care. At least they were quiet now.

"What did you say punk?" The brown haired boy hissed threateningly.

He blinked. Were they deaf? Didn't they hear him the first time? He shrugged it off and didn't care to answer the guy again. He heard the teen draw in breath probably to tell him off but he felt the train come to a stop. As it slowed down, he stood abruptly up and waited for the doors to open. He slid out, ignoring the angry yells of the boys behind him.

"Hey kid! Get back here!" The brown haired guy yelled menacingly.

But Ryoma kept on walking, unfazed.

His friend looked at him and commented, "Wow, he made you look dumb."

The teen glared at him and snarled, "Shut up!"

* * *

Ryuuzaki Sakuno was a shy girl. She didn't have a lot of self confidence in herself, so when a boy started swinging a tennis racket centimeters from her face, she couldn't gather up the courage to ask him to stop.

_If only Tomo or Grandma were here. They'd be able to stand up for themselves, unlike me._ She thought feeling sorry for herself.

Every time the tennis racket was swung, she recoiled back instinctively, closing her eyes. She squeezed them shut; terrified that she would be hit. She decided to wait until her stop came up.

She thought the boy would perhaps get tired and stop, but she was wrong. The guy kept at it, bragging loudly to his friends.

She eyed the racket fearfully as it headed towards her once more. Like all the other ones, it looked like it would hit her face. She jumped back as it whooshed by. Sakuno prepared for the worse and waited….and waited some more. But it never came.

She opened her eyes and peeked at her surroundings. The boy had dropped his racket; that was all. She squirmed in her seat as the guy readied himself to swing again. He paused, talking loudly to his friends about something.

Sakuno let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Maybe it would continue like this. She could tolerate the talking as long as he didn't swing his racket, but she had to admit that she wished he would be quieter.

"Hey, morons, you're too loud. Shut up, will ya?"

A silky voiced drawled. The boys quieted down in surprise and Sakuno was grateful. She looked for her rescuer and saw a boy around her age. He was dazzling to look at. Sakuno blushed as she looked at the handsome boy.

She had never seen a boy quite as good looking as this. She couldn't see much of his hair as it was covered by a white cap but what she could see made up for that.

He had the most beautiful eyes. They were an unusual golden color and as she examined them, she saw a fire burning in them. A fierce determination, something she could never have. She sighed woefully.

That boy was perfect whereas she was only average. Mediocre and invisible; she was a nobody. She moped for a few seconds until she heard the teenage boy reply.

"What did you say, punk?" She gasped silently.

It sounded so threatening. What if the bigger boy was going to beat up the other one? She watched with worried eyes. She knew if things got out of hand there was nothing she could do.

She couldn't even stand up for herself, let alone another boy! For the first time, there was complete silence on the trip.

Sakuno snuck a peek at the boy and saw that he was ignoring the older teen!

_Wow, he is so brave! I wish I could be more like him!_ Sakuno thought wistfully.

But she was still anxious. She could feel the angry waves radiating off that high school boy. She shivered. She hoped nothing would happen. Thankfully, the train came to a stop and the boy stood up and walked out the door.

He moved gracefully, reminding Sakuno of a swan.

_I wonder if he plays a sport._

The bigger boy moved towards the other one and Sakuno closed her eyes at what she knew was sure to come. But she had assumed wrongly. All the high school teen did was yell at the brave boy who just ignored him. Sakuno was relieved.

She didn't want anyone getting hurt. She looked around at the stop number and jumped, surprised. This was her stop! She gasped and raced to the door that was beginning to close.

She had to get out here!

She dashed in the direction the younger boy went and stood catching her breath as she watched the train roll by. She exhaled in relief.

She was already late as it was. If she had missed this stop, who knows how much trouble she would have been in! She sat down on the bench, panting softly. She glanced at her watch. It was five minutes to ten.

Her grandma should have already been here. Wasn't _she_ the one who was late? She began to get apprehensive. What if her grandma had cancelled and she just forgot?

She panicked and repeatedly checked the time. Five mintues past ten. Ten minutes. Twenty minutes. Thirty minutes….

"Grandma, where are you?" She whispered, staring at her watch again.

"Looking for me?"

* * *

Ryoma sighed in content. That had been one delicious breakfast. He left a tip on the table and walked out. After he had gotten off the train, he found a food diner that was still serving breakfast.

It was rather nice looking, too. Everything looked new and…joyful. Though it might have just been the bright colors of the place.

He had chosen a secluded table in the corner of the room, because he wanted to have at least a little peace before he went to work. He had chosen soup off the menu and was not disappointed. It almost tasted as good as Nanako's.

He paid for his meal and strode slowly out; just now realizing he didn't even know the name of the place.

_Whatever,_ he decided as he continued forward.

He checked the time and found out he had finished just in time. He had five minutes to get to the restaurant that was three blocks away.

_Perfect._

He grimaced and swung his bag higher over his shoulders. He began to run as fast as he could to make it in time. He paced his breathing as he dashed by colorful signs. He made it just in time as he hurriedly slid his card in the silver_Attendance_ box.

He mentally thanked his tennis stamina; it was the only reason he was not collapsed on the floor. He walked to the back, panting faintly and changed into his uniform. He wiped the sweat off his brow and dried his hair which just had to be drenched in sweat.

He put his cap back on his head and stepped back out into the main room. He pushed back his sleeves as he felt the sun's hot touch.

He looked over the room and wasn't surprised to find that few people were here. They all had taken the booths, next to the windows. Ryoma squinted as the sun's glare reflected on the yellow walls.

He looked away and walked into the kitchen, knowing that he was about to get a lecture for "cutting it close." He sighed. He was just not in the mood for this right now.

* * *

Sakuno heaved a sigh of relief as she heard her grandmother. She looked up to her the woman dressed in a pink jogging suit. Her graying hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her bright black eyes twinkled as she looked at a disheveled Sakuno.

"You're half an hour late, Grandma! What took you so long?" Sakuno yelled, extremely upset.

'Grandma' crossed her legs and swayed back and forth as she urged, "Yeah, yeah, I know I'm a little late, but let's go."

Sakuno obliged, still upset. She followed her grandma along the sidewalk to some very bright tennis courts. She shielded her eyes as she was momentarily blinded.

_The sun is really bright today. _She concluded.

She squinted as she dropped her hand. She saw loads of high school boys playing tennis, rallying with their rackets. She listened to the sound that was made whenever the ball was hit back. It was rather soothing.

In all of her time attending tennis matches with her grandma, she had never noticed it. She closed her eyes and stood still, letting the sound calm her. It was like a melody; a forgotten song that just came to light. But she was interrupted.

"Sakuno? Sakuno! Let's go!"

Something tugged at her arm and her eyes snapped open. Her legs walked without her telling them to as her grandma pulled her along. She let herself be dragged as she stole one final glance at the courts behind the fence.

She sighed. _I wonder if I'll ever be that good at tennis._

She bumped lightly into something. Whatever it was it smelled horribly of sweat. She wrinkled her nose. Sakuno backed away immediately and bowed, apologizing profusely. Something caught her chin and pulled her up. It was her grandma.

_Ah so that was who I bumped into._

She blushed as her grandma laughed at her.

When her grandma had wiped the last tear from her eye, Sakuno asked, "What was the whole point of going to the tennis tournament if we weren't going to watch it?"

She was really curious. Usually, her grandma had a reason. She watched as he grandma smiled mischievously, like she was trapped.

"I was checking to see if he was here, but I guess not."

* * *

Ryoma sneezed as he walked out the restaurant's back door. He blamed it on the cobwebs that seemed to proliferate everywhere he went.

He knew he should have just gone out the front door but he was closer to the back door….that hadn't been used or cleaned in who knows how long. He sighed. At this rate he was going to be stuck in here all night.

There was no light whatsoever and he bumped into either cobwebs or old pieces of machinery some idiot had left lying around. He flinched as his leg hit yet another useless piece. He had to try really hard to keep his anger under control and this was just not helping.

Another fifteen minutes flew by as he stumbled around the place. He was about to give up when he finally saw a crack of sunlight shining through.

Relieved, he rushed to the place jumping over any obstacles until he was finally at the door. He groped around for the handle and twisted it. …But it wouldn't budge.

Miffed, he pushed harder but it still wouldn't move. Another wasted fifteen minutes later; he was still trying, yanking lifelessly on the handle. At last the turning point hit and he kicked down the door, putting his full weight behind it.

Suprisingly it worked and Ryoma cursed himself for not thinking of that earlier.

He raced out and ran the rest of the way home, not dropping his pace once. Nanako had asked him to be home at least half an hour earlier than this.

"Stupid door…." He muttered as he rounded the last corner.

He saw his house in sight. The bright rainbow colors pretty much blinded his eyes. He panted as he rushed through the metal gate and into the front yard. He slowed down to a slow jog and collapsed onto the comfy couches as soon as he got inside.

He breathed heavily as he lifted his legs off the top of the couch and shifted so that his back was leaning against the cushion. He sighed blissfully. Finally some rest. He was so tired; so many people had come to the place today and he was absolutely exhausted.

He couldn't wait to take a nice relaxing shower and then curl up in his nice and cozy bed…..

"Ryoma-san! You're home!" A high pitched voice announced excited.

Ryoma opened one eye and saw Nanako standing in all her glory at the entrance of the room. She smiled cheerfully at him and sat down across from him in the fuchsia chair. Ryoma had never liked that chair. Whenever he saw it, it looked like it was giving him the evil eye. So he stayed away from it.

Ryoma blinked and said dully, "Konichiwa."

He yawned and closed his eyes again.

He rested his arms behind his head and slowly began drifting off to sleep until he heard, "-signed you up-"

_Hmmmm…._

Signed him up for what? He gulped. This couldn't be good. He snapped to attention and Nanako smiled, knowing she had successfully caught his interest. She turned solemn and glanced at him.

"Ryoma-san," she said slowly, "I think you should go to school-"

"NANI?"

"-at Seishun Gakuen. It's where Uncle went…"

Ryoma was silent. He didn't even hear the last part.

_School…_

His oyaji and kaa-san (mostly kaa-san) had already taught Ryoma all he needed to know! He was already learned! He was finished with school! That was the whole point of his homeschooling, so that he would be free to play as the Prince…But wait, he wasn't the Prince right now. Ryoma's face dawned a sour understanding.

"Nanako-san, do I have to? I've already learned what the school would teach me! There's no point!" He argued, agitated.

School wasn't the solution to his problems! No, it was just another problem! How was he supposed to work when he had to deal with school and homework? He went to a public school before but it hadn't worked out. The homework had interfered with his tennis career.

So he had gone back to homeschooling where he learned middle through high school subjects in the time it took the school to teach one grade level! Ryoma's eye twitched. He'd just be learning the same thing over again only in a different language. But Nanako stood firm.

"I know that you may know this stuff already but please, Ryoma-san, just go for one year. Try it out. It may be more fun than you think."

And that was the end of that. Ryoma grumbled as he stomped up the stairs. Nanako gave him a brochure on 'Seishun Gakuen' the school he was supposed to attend. Supposed being the key word. Ryoma grinned mischievously.

That was until he heard, "Oh and Ryoma-san? I already called your boss and sorted it out with him. He said that he would call you when he came up with a good schedule. So you can go to school tomorrow without any worries!"

His grin faltered. So much for that plan. He sighed.

He should have known it wasn't going to be that easy. He grudgingly gave in. There was nothing he could do to change the preparations anyway. Nanako had told him that he would start tomorrow. It was so soon!

She told him that his uniform and information was all set, too. She had done it without him knowing which was probably smart since he would have refused.

"Nani?"

He stopped in his tracks as he saw what was lying innocently on his bed. It was a uniform. Ryoma glanced at it with distaste. He walked forward and examined it.

It was simple; just a black dress coat and pants and a white undershirt. He moved it into the chair next to his bed on the left. It was right next to his dresser.

He plopped on his bed and closed his eyes. He didn't even bother to change into his pajamas; he was simply too tired emotionally and physically. His motor was jammed for the moment. But it would be up and at them tomorrow, wouldn't it?

* * *

Ryoma winced as he looked at the test. It had at least fifty questions! He was about ready to bang his head on the desk repeatedly. This was why he hated school. It was such a waste of time…..

He glared at the placement test then at the teacher's retreating back. He watched enviously as the man left hurriedly through the door. How he would love to follow him out of here and avoid taking this test but there was no point.

If he _did_ get out of it Nanako would just arrange for him to take it again anyway. He sighed. Yes, it was pointless. He flipped through the test. It was about four pages long with ten questions on each page.

Ryoma saw that he knew most of the material; heck he might even score a one hundred on this test if he wanted to. But that was it, did he really want to?

If he scored a high grade they would no doubt place him with the seniors' class. He knew that that would take a lot of time and devotion; something he just didn't have.

He propped his head on his elbow. What should he do? High grade would equal seniors', average grade would most likely equal juniors' and low grade would equal freshman.

_Hmmmmm…_

_If I went for freshman, I would most likely have more time for work and everything else, but the other two would be more interesting…._

But if he was a freshman he could sleep in class, right? He might not know some details but overall he knew most of the seventh grade curriculum. Also, he was supposed to be a freshman at his age anyway.

People might pester him about skipping a grade or whatnot. He didn't exactly crave that kind of attention. He smirked.

_Freshman it is. _He decided.

He hurried through the test answering the questions for freshman somewhat correct and vaguely doing the others. Once he finished he looked it over satisfied. That should determine him as a freshman.

He checked the time; it was only 8:00 A.M. He had about thirty minutes until school actually started. He stood up and pushed the wooden chair under its matching wooden table.

It was time to give the teachers his test to grade. He had already been given a tour around the school so at least he knew his way. He turned left at the fork in the hallway moving in the direction of the teacher's lounge.

He grabbed the metal doorknob and quietly entered. Two people were in the room chatting animatedly about something. One of them was the teacher that had assigned the test to him.

He had short black hair and gray eyes that seemed to know everything. He dressed in western style clothing like everyone else in this school. The other person was a woman with shiny brown hair that fell in silky waves. Her blue eyes gleamed with excitement as she replied to the older man's question.

Ryoma didn't listen and he just dropped the test in the man's lap and calmly walked away. The man looked down surprised and as he turned towards the door, he only caught a glimpse of green tinted hair.

_Ah, it must be the new student's test._ He thought as he examined the item in his hands.

Ryoma wandered aimlessly around the campus, waiting for the day to start. He was eager for it to end but it couldn't do that if it never began. He sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

He really didn't like the uniform so he had left the jacket unbuttoned near the top. He preferred loose more casual clothing.

_Yet another reason to hate school_, he thought.

He knew he should probably go back to the office but he just didn't feel like it. He'd rather be outside enjoying the fresh morning air. He used to wake up early just for this but that was in the good old days…..

"Um, excuse me? Why is a freshman like you wandering around the campus at such an early hour?"

Ryoma was jolted out of his thoughts by a feminine voice. He sharply looked up to see the same women from before looking down at him. There was something in her eyes…..surprise, was it?

He shortly responded, "I'm new," and turned around to walk away.

The woman didn't stop him but he didn't care. He now had a valid reason to go to the office._Great,_ he thought bitterly. He maneuvered around the campus rather skillfully, almost like he had been there for years.

He turned down the hallways and occasionally gazed out the windows. If anything, the school had a great view. He could see the forest clearly from the window. It was a beautiful sight. He glanced longingly at it one last time and then proceeded to the office.

He would have to come back sometime, he decided as he pushed open the mahogany door. He saw a flash of the principals graying hair as he turned around. His face looked stressed with old age and his wrinkled hands were shaking.

His brown eyes were narrowed in worry but they loosened up as he saw Ryoma.

"Ah, Echizen-san! We've been looking all over for you. Now here's your schedule….."

* * *

Sakuno Ryuuzaki followed her best friend Tomoka Osakada to class. It was two weeks into the school year and they were just stepping out of review mode. Sakuno panted as she had to run to keep up with Tomo.

Brown hair flew behind her as she tried to keep up. She and Tomo may look alike on the outside but they were completely different on the inside. Tomo was vivacious and assertive. She wasn't shy at all like Sakuno.

Sakuno was quiet and nice. Sakuno wished she could be more like Tomo. She wished she had the courage when she needed it, like that time on the train. She never forgot about that boy. He had become one of her heroes like Tomo and her Grandma.

She didn't know his name but she knew his person. She always kept reminding herself of those brilliant burning golden eyes whenever something bad happened.

She stepped through the doorway into class and found her seat next to Tomo on the far side of the room. It was right next to the window. She bathed in the sunlight that shone through, illuminating her in a golden light.

Some of the boys silently watched her, marveling at her beauty from afar.

They didn't know how insecure she was as she hardly spoke up in class. She gazed out the window, watching the birds fly from tree to tree. They chirped loudly as they flew by, earning Sakuno's smile. Something shook her arm and she turned around.

Tomo let go and whispered, "Hey Sakuno! I heard we're getting a transfer student!"

She grinned widely and her brown eyes shown with confidence.

Sakuno smiled back at her and was about to reply when she heard, "Listen up! We have a new student joining us today. He will be here in about a minute or so." Takahata-sensei announced.

Excited whispers broke out as Sakuno looked towards the door along with Tomo.

Tomo glanced back at her and said, "Isn't this exciting! I wonder if it's a boy or a girl! It would be awesome if…."

She continued rambling to Sakuno who was transfixed on the door. She jumped in surprise as it began to open and in stepped a very familiar boy.

Sakuno gasped as she looked into the dazzling molten gold eyes. The boy looked sleepy and his hair was tossed in a just out of bed manner. His build had gotten no less lean from the last time Sakuno had seen him.

The class was silent as they stared at the beautiful boy. Then elated whispers broke out.

"He's so hot!"

"I wonder if he'll go out with me?"

"Aww! He's so gorgeous! I bet the other girls will steal him away first!"

He didn't seem to hear them and if he did, he obviously didn't care.

He walked up next to Sensei and said, "I'm Echizen Ryoma. Yoroshiku."

The class listened to his voice mesmerized. Sakuno could hear some of the girls planning how to ask him out already. Sakuno kind of felt sorry for the boy who stood up for her.

"-right over there. Sakuno, can you raise your hand?"

She snapped out of her daydream and raised her hand. The boy nodded and walked towards her. He stopped in front of her and sat down in the empty desk.

She heard Tomo say, "Oh, Sakuno! You are _so_lucky!"

The rest of the class echoed her words. Sakuno blushed as the center of attention turned to her and the boy. She shifted her gaze forward and stared transfixed at the sight before her.

His green tinted locks sparkled in the sunlight. It looked like an artists' masterpiece.

She shook out of her reverie as Sensei called class to attention.

She tried to concentrate, but her thoughts kept straying to the new boy- _No, Ryoma. His name is Ryoma._

She reprimanded herself. She snuck another look at him and almost gasped. He was sleeping in English class! Sakuno glanced worriedly at the teacher. He seemed to have noticed, too, because he was heading over in their direction. He grinned evilly.

Sakuno watched silently, hoping the boy wouldn't be humiliated on his first day. His grin still plastered on his face, Takahata- Sensei prodded Ryoma awake. His eyes opened sharply into a glare causing Sensei to stumble back in surprise.

Quickly regaining his composure, Sensei asked, "Echizen-san, if you think you are smarter than all the rest of us, then please read this paragraph of English out loud."

He handed Ryoma a green English textbook and waited in anticipation for the boy's mortification. Sakuno saw the boy blink sleepily. She hoped that he might be able to read at least some of it, so he wouldn't be totally abashed.

Ryoma examined the text keeping his poker face on. If Sakuno didn't know any better, she'd say he looked bored. He opened his mouth and….recited it perfectly in flawless English! The class stared open mouthed at him as he read through it with accuracy.

It had taken some of them months to learn that passage! For some of them, their summers had been solely wasted! Amazed whispers echoed through the room as he sat back down.

He handed the book to a stunned Sensei, who seemed to gather his senses at that particular moment.

His eyes reduced back to their normal size and he said, "G..Great job!"

It was voiced in English and most of them couldn't understand it. Sakuno was one of those people. It was like when people muttered something incoherent under their breaths.

Sakuno tried to recognize the word but gave up. It just wasn't in her dictionary. She sighed sadly. How was she ever going to pass the English exam? She was snapped out of her stupor when she heard Ryoma's voice slide across the room.

"Your pronunciation was good, Sensei."

Snickers were heard around the room, even some laughter. Takahata- Sensei blushed in anger at first but then shrugged it off with a laugh. Instead of humiliating the new student, he got humiliated himself.

Humor spawned in his chocolate brown eyes and he presumed with the lesson, letting Ryoma sleep in peace.

Sakuno watched him in awe. Not only was he brave and handsome, he was smart! Was he perfect or something? Sakuno blushed as she observed him.

If he was, he most certainly wouldn't want Sakuno as a friend.

_No, perfect people don't like to hang around imperfect, useless people._

She thought, looking down on herself. She heaved a morose sigh. She would never be good enough for anyone, would she?

* * *

Ryoma dozed off peacefully in English class. He was just catching up on the sleep he never received that morning but that spoke nothing of the sleep that was to come.

He had apparently already persuaded Sensei in English class to let him do this, but he couldn't say the same for the other teachers. But that was okay; that was what first days were for.

He sighed contently as his head snuggled deeper into his arms. Finally, he would get some rest after all that work!

Maybe school was good for something after all.

He yawned as class ended. He stood up to stretch, oblivious to his giggling classmates who were trying to see under his shirt. He sat back down and waited for the next class to begin.

He would probably end up being called out for sleeping in all his classes so he had to make a plan.

_Hmmmmm…Eh, why don't I just repeat what happened in the last class?_

Satisfied, he stretched his upper body and spread his arms out on the desk. His dropped his head into the opening and closed his catlike eyes. Darkness filled the void and sounds began to fade into the background as he fell into a deep slumber.

It was perhaps ten to fifteen minutes later when the teacher noticed him. He was woken up once again. He quickly found that all the teachers had similar thought processes because every class ended the same way.

Teachers being the ones that were utterly embarrassed and he being the one happily sleeping. He smirked as he receded back to his sleeping position. He hadn't had to do anything in any classes.

Though he knew he couldn't keep that up when gym class came, he still didn't care. Gym wasn't as boring as the other classes anyway. Several periods and lunch later, he followed his classmates to the gym. It was rather big.

The ceiling hung low and the building was longer than it was wider. Blue and white lines covered the otherwise pale floor, forming basketball courts and guidelines. He grabbed his bag and walked to change into his clothes.

Ryoma entered the locker room and was met with stares.

One guy with blonde hair sneered at him.

"Who are you? I don't think I've seen you around."

He had an angular face and even from several feet away, Ryoma could tell the other was much taller than him. Ryoma didn't answer and casually opened his bag. He took out the white tee and green shorts.

Pulling off his clothes, he replaced them with the others and began to walk out. But someone grabbed his wrist.

He whirled around and glared at the assailant.

The blonde was unfazed and snarled, "Don't ignore me! I asked you a question. _I said_, what's your name?"

He was about a head taller than Ryoma. Even so, he still glowered at the other boy. Soon, he grew bored and decided it just wasn't worth it.

He sighed inaudibly and muttered, "Echizen Ryoma."

He shook the hand off and was out of the room before anyone could say "huh". He stepped into the gym surprised to find that the locker room was hotter than the actual gym.

But then again, he shouldn't be as a lot of warm bodies were pressed into one room. Pretty soon, it'd be hot in here, too. He found a corner at the other side of the room and began to stretch. None of the other boys were out yet, leaving Ryoma plenty of privacy.

The Sensei for this class wasn't even here so he could probably pull down his pants and get away with it. He lazily examined the gym. It could probably fit a basketball game, a volleyball game _and _badminton game all at once.

Ryoma was impressed; Seigaku really did live up to its expectations.

He started to jog around the room, forgetting how many laps he did. He stopped when the boys started to pile out onto the floor. No matter how big the room was, it couldn't support unorganized boys for long.

As more gathered, Ryoma found it increasingly hard to jog. He stopped when a large group, including the blonde from earlier, emerged. He didn't want to have to work hard to weave his way through the crowds before the class even began.

He sat down and leaned against the cool wall. He ruffled his damp hair and closed his eyes. There was nothing better to do after all. His ears twitched when he heard a loud creaking noise.

His eyes snapped open and he saw the women from this morning. The women surveyed them looking so much fiercer than she was in the teachers' lounge.

"Line up!" She barked.

"Yes, Sensei!" The boys replied.

_Oh, so that's the Sensei._

Ryoma tilted his head and stood up. He mimicked his classmates and lined up on the black line.

"Twenty suicides, now! You have five minutes." She yelled.

She jumped out of the way as the boys dashed past her. Ryoma kept pace easily with everyone else since he has already warmed up. He finished along with the majority of his class.

They all stood, catching their breath, waiting for the stragglers who were lagging behind.

"Your time's up! Back onto the black line!"

Everyone hurriedly assembled into a straight line with fear on their faces. Ryoma raised an eyebrow. They're scared of their gym coach?

_Pathetic,_ Ryoma thought.

"Okay, today we will have a volleyball tournament. I will number you off. Odd numbers go to the left, evens to the right."

She ran down the line numbering people off.

She stopped when she saw Ryoma.

"Ah, you're the new student correct? Okay, I want you to observe today."

If she recognized him, she didn't show it. He nodded and plopped onto the bleachers. Strangely enough, he didn't want to go back to sleep. So he settled against the wall and watched the boys make fools of themselves.

It was obvious that none of them favored volleyball as a sport. Ryoma didn't either though he had an excuse.

He was the Prince of Tennis after all.

"Mina, go get dressed!"

Ryoma darted into the locker room and changed fast. The boys were just starting to come in when they saw a green blur fly by them. Ryoma had just realized that Gym was his last period. He was free to go now! He went to his locker and packed his bags.

Just as he was about to go out the door he heard, "Hey! School isn't over yet! Where do you think you're going?"

He turned around. It was his English Sensei. He was confused. How could school not be over? Gym was his last class, right? He stepped into the boys' bathroom to avoid his Sensei. He made his way into a stall and dropped his black bag on the ground.

He shuffled through, looking for his schedule. Aha! There! He pulled it out of the front pocket and unfolded it.

He eyed it and saw "_Period 7: Gym"._

His last class _was_ gym, so why couldn't he leave? He glared at the schedule and crumbled it up into a ball. He threw it at the nearest trashcan but it missed. It hit the metal rim and flattened out a bit. He grumbled and picked it up.

That was when he saw "_Period 8: -"_ Next to the "8" was a dash. What did that mean?

He studied it some more. Then it hit him.

_It's blank so that must mean a free period. Hn…I suppose I could go outside as long as I don't leave the campus._

He sighed. He wanted to leave more than anything. This day was exhausting whether he liked to admit it or not. He shoved the piece of paper into his bag and shouldered it.

He slowly strode outside. He closed his eyes as he felt the cool air crash into him. It cooled off his skin and tousled his hair. The sunlight beat down on his black hair, causing it to take on a greenish tint. He opened his eyes and scanned the area for a shady tree.

He found one near the dirt sidewalk just in front of a locker room. He crashed there and flexed his arms. He placed them behind his head and leaned against them.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the fresh air blowing his sweat away. The silence began to lull him to sleep. He yawned and turned sideways against the tree. His hands moved with him, connecting with his head.

He heard a bell ring in the distance, but he ignored it.

He was in such bliss…..

He heaved a sigh of content and bathed in the warmth the sun had to offer.

This was the life…

But a noise interrupted him. He heard grass being trampled upon and obnoxious laughter.

He narrowed his closed eyes. Just when he was about to fall into a peaceful sleep, too…..

The noise became louder and he knew it was coming towards him. He shifted back to his beginning position and tried to ignore the noise. He thought that he had achieved that when all noise halted but he was wrong, dead wrong.

"OCHIBI!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Beginnings of a Beautiful Friendship**

Ryoma saw a red blur race towards him and before he knew it he was caught in a bone crunching hug. His lungs burst out for breath and he felt his ribcage tighten. The pain was unbearable!

He squirmed and struggled in the firm embrace but not even so much as a hole formed. His head was aching terribly and he could hear his heart beating in his ears.

_So this is the end…_

He thought as he gasped for breath. But his arms and legs stopped working. His head was pounding and his stomach screamed to him. His vision left him as he was engulfed in darkness. His golden eyes dimmed and his eyelids drooped low over them. He tried to yell but his mouth wouldn't listen to him. He was unconscious before he slumped in the attacker's arms.

* * *

Kikumaru Eiji squished the emerald haired kid into a big hug. The kid started to turn blue and Oishi tried to pry his partner off the poor kid. But before he could do that, the kid slumped unconscious in Eiji's arms.

_Oh no! Is he alright?_

Oishi thought, slipping in Mother Hen Mode.

"Eiji! Let go of the kid! He's unconscious!" He reprimanded.

Kikumaru looked at the kid in his arms and yelled, "Wahhh! No Ochibi! Wake up!"

He let go of the kid with a pang of regret. He didn't mean to make the kid pass out! Oishi pick up the kid bridal style. He was amazed to find how light the kid was. He could probably carry two weights plus the kid easily.

He rushed him into the boys' locker room with the rest of the team trailing behind him. He kicked the door open and swiftly set the kid down on an empty bench. He felt the kid breathing softly. He sighed in relief. Eiji hadn't killed the poor kid.

He stopped panicking and sat on the ground. The rest of the Seigaku Regulars decided to come in at the moment.

"Oishi! Is he okay?" A particular voice shouted.

Oishi smiled gently. "He's okay. He should wake up in a few minutes."

Ryoma heard noises buzzing in the background. He cracked his eyes open one at a time. He felt a little dizzy as if someone had hugged him too tight. And then he remembered that was exactly what happened.

He jumped awake and lifted his upper body. He was surprised to see eight familiar faces staring down at him.

He stared back, trying to remember why they were so familiar. He blinked. Silence reigned while nine pairs of eyes had a staring showdown.

But finally one bouncing redhead couldn't take it anymore and yelled, "Ochibi! Are you okay? Didn't mean to make you pass out…"

The redhead grinned sheepishly. He looked up and realized where he had seen them before. His eyes widened. They were those rambunctious customers he had the other day.

"Judging from the way your eyes are widening, it is 99% possible that you have recognized us." A robotic voice said.

Ryoma looked at the speaker and couldn't help but wonder if the guy had swallowed a calculator. Or maybe he was an android. Ryoma shook the thought off as he examined his surroundings. He was in a boys' locker room.

He was sure of it. Rows of lockers surrounded the walls and a single window lit them up. He realized that he was sitting on a bench.

He looked back up at the only other people in the room. The one nearest to him looked like he modeled his hair after a bowling ball. He was looking at Ryoma like a concerned mother would. Next to him was the redhead.

Ryoma glared at him. He was not short. Standing behind him was the android guy. He was one of the tallest.

Next to him was a boy or man (he couldn't tell which one) that looked like he had super glued his features onto his face. Ryoma's eyes went onto the next person. His eyes were closed and he wouldn't stop smiling. He looked creepy. Next to him was a guy that was well built but despite that, he had on a gentle smile.

Beside him was another boy that looked like he had been struck the lightning by the way his hair stood up. Ryoma's eyes wandered onto the last person. As he looked he thought he saw a viper looking back at him.

He almost jumped out of his skin. But as he looked closer he saw a human head with a green bandana covering it. The guy looked up and hissed at him.

"Who are you?" He asked them.

He looked at them expecting a response. Surprised by the bluntness, the others took a moment to answer.

"I'm Kikumaru Eiji! Hi Ochibi!"

The redhead proclaimed, giving Ryoma a….peace sign? The rest of them followed his lead.

There was a minute of silence but then Inui said, "100% that he is unsocial."

Ryoma blinked at him and finally decided to ask his question.

"Are you an android?" He asked.

The others looked between him and Inui and started chuckling. Well except for Tezuka and Kaidoh.

Inui frowned and said, "No."

Ryoma blinked, wishing to be anywhere but there. He knew he had to get home soon; Nanako-san might think he was at his job.

"Now that you know our names, will you please tell us yours?" Inui asked.

He had his pencil in his hand ready to write. Ryoma took one look at him and decided it might be safer not to. He shook his head and jumped off the bench. He walked towards the exit but something grabbed his wrist.

He struggled to pull his hand out but it was futile. The guy was too strong. He slowly turned around. It was Momo. Ryoma glared at him.

But Momo only smiled.

"You can only go once you tell us your name." He said.

Ryoma's eye twitched. He didn't want to hang out with them. They were….weird. He especially wanted to get away from the redhead and the android. But Momo was adamant.

Everyone else seemed to agree with him. Ryoma glowered at them all. It was a challenge and when it came to challenges he wouldn't loose! He refused to tell them his name!

They waited for his response and after nothing came out, Momo said, "Okay suit yourself."

Ryoma almost thought he had won but the grip on his arm only got tighter.

"We have tennis practice and since you want to stay with us, you're coming too!" Momo said happily as he dragged Ryoma outside.

_Tennis?_ Ryoma's eyes widened.

He knew this school had a tennis club. After all, his dad did go here. But he also knew he couldn't join it. If he wanted to keep his identity a secret, he had to lie low. He couldn't risk it.

He didn't want to go back to the pro world. Not yet anyway. He didn't want to go back without his pillar of support, his family. He didn't exactly have any friends either, so what was the point? To have a purpose? Maybe.

But right now he was quite content with a break. So what was he going to do? He didn't want to watch other people play tennis_._

_He_ wanted to play it but he couldn't. Great, here comes torture. He sighed. But wait! An idea struck him. The guy would have to let go of him to practice! He'd sneak off then! He smirked. It was just a matter of patience.

A voice broke through his thoughts.

"Ochibi, do you like tennis?"

Ryoma looked over at the redhead, Kikumaru. He was smiling at him. Ryoma glared at him. He knew it was no use trying to stop the redhead from calling him that so he just answered the question. If they believed he didn't like tennis, would they let him go?

"Betsuni." He replied, nonchalantly.

The redhead's grin slipped right off his face.

"But tennis is fun! How could you not like it?"

Ryoma didn't answer. He was staring at the green tennis courts. Two courts were encaged in one fence and their duplicates were scattered all around. Walkway areas were left in between the courts, perfect for running.

Ryoma would have been in heaven that is if he could play freely. But the fact of the matter was that he couldn't. He inaudibly sighed as Kikumaru kept pestering him about tennis. Momo unlocked the huge fence door and dragged him through.

Ryoma noticed that there were other people there but they were dressed in the gym clothes or a blue jogging suit with _Seigaku_ etched in it. They were nothing at all like his captors' uniforms'. Then it hit him.

_They must be the starters._

He thought. He did a headcount. There were eight in took him a moment to realize that almost everyone was staring at them. And more particularly, him. He grimaced. He tried to pry his wrist from Momo again but with the same results. Momo looked back at him and grinned. Ryoma scowled. He just added another reason to hate school on his ever growing list.

"Hey Momo, who's that with you?" A gruff voice shouted.

Ryoma snuck a peek at the guy. He was in the blue jogger suit. He had shoulder length brown hair and looked rather arrogant. He reminded Ryoma of that guy on the train.

"Oh him? I don't know. That's why we're bringing here, though." Momo replied.

Ryoma could just hear the smirk in his voice. He silently pouted. Why him? He realized that he was standing still. He glanced at Momo and saw that his grip had slackened a bit while he bent down to retrieve his racket from his bag.

Ryoma took the chance. His ripped his hand from Momo's grasp with a surprising amount of strength and dashed off.

"Oi! Kid, get back here!" He heard Momo yell behind him.

Ryoma smirked. He had let his guard down and Ryoma had taken the opening. He ran out of the gate and away from the tennis courts. His surroundings were a big colorful blur but they cleared out when a hand lashed out and grabbed his arm.

Ryoma almost groaned. He was trapped again.

"Going somewhere?"

A chill flew down Ryoma's back. He realized with a start that it was the creepy guy from before. Fuji. Ryoma turned around and was startled by how close Fuji was. He smiled at him with his eyes closed. His brown hair whipped in the wind.

But that wasn't what Ryoma was really paying attention to. He eyed his arm which was in Fuji's hand. He tried to rip it out but once again he couldn't. He was like a cornered mouse waiting for the kill.

He glared at Fuji. If only looks could kill. But Fuji was undeterred. He smiled even brighter and forced Ryoma back to the courts. Fuji might as well have been dragging a corpse because Ryoma wasn't helping in any way.

"Fujiko! I knew we could count on you!" Kikumaru shouted happily.

"Come on, Ochibi! Time to watch practice! Yay!"

Onlookers were so glad they weren't that kid right now. Fuji led Ryoma over to the far corner of the court and took out a chain and a lock. Ryoma's eyes widened and he tried to run but Fuji held him in an iron grip.

He smiled innocently at Ryoma, but Ryoma wasn't fooled.

There was a devil behind that innocent face. Ryoma struggled to get out of the grip but as he did Fuji stealthily snuck the handcuff onto Ryoma's arm and attached it to the fence. In one fast movement, he locked the fence and smiled at Ryoma.

"I hope you enjoy practice." He said before walking off.

Ryoma blinked. Did he really let him off that easily? He tried to walk away from the corner but something held him back and it wasn't a person. His eye twitched once he realized that he'd been tricked. The metal caressed his left wrist as he tried to pull his hand free.

Again, it was futile. He gritted his teeth and sat down. He leaned against the fence knowing it was hopeless. He didn't have the key to unlock himself nor a paperclip to pick it. He sighed. Today will be a long day.

Ryoma watched everyone practice. The ones in the blue jogging suits were not exactly what he called 'good'. They were mediocre at best. But the starters were another story. They were actually promising, especially the captain, Tezuka.

Ryoma wanted to have a match with them badly because he knew that it would present a challenge to him. But you always want what you can't have.

Kikumaru and Momo often came up to him during breaks trying to coax Ryoma into telling them his name. But Ryoma was stubborn. If he wanted to ignore you then he'll ignore you.

Ryoma yawned. He was tired. It had been a long arduous day and he couldn't wait to sleep in his warm bed with Karupin by his side. He closed his eyes, relaxing. They would have to let him go at some point.

They couldn't keep him prisoner here all through the night, right?

_Whizzzzzz_!

He heard something coming from the left. He turned his head lazily to find out what it was. He jumped as he saw a tennis flying at him at least 90 miles per hour.

He could have sworn it was on fire, too! His body reacted on its own, yanking his arm up into the path of the ball and waiting for it to strike.

Bull's-eye! It hit home breaking the metal handcuff cleanly in half!

Ryoma jumped up and darted out of the fence as soon as the chain clattered to the ground. He saw blue shapes all around him and he heard yelling but he didn't care.

He was finally free to go home! He had won the challenge! He smirked triumphantly and picked up his bag on the way home.

* * *

The next day, Ryoma felt something warm tingle his skin. He opened his sand encrusted eyes to a bright sunshine. The sun heated the air just perfectly. The light caressed his raven curls, illuminating them in a green tint. He yawned, holding his hand over his mouth.

Yesterday had been tiring. It wasn't everyday that he got kidnapped and dragged somewhere by strangers after all. Yesterday he had just made it home in time for dinner. Nanako was looking at him curiously but thankfully didn't question him.

He had gone straight to bed after that. He didn't even send a stray thought towards tennis. He was that exhausted. But now his body was up and at 'em. He stretched and threw on his uniform. He really needed to make sure he avoided those strange senpais today.

But that wouldn't be hard, considering he was a freshman and they weren't. The only thing he should really be concerned about is after school. That's when he had to be the most cautious.

He didn't want to be wound up like a spring, though. That was just too much work. But Ryoma wasn't exactly observant anyway. You could practically wave a hand in front of him and he wouldn't notice.

Not that he'd ever admit that though. He dashed downstairs and hurriedly ate breakfast.

He was going to be late! Not that he cared but still. Nanako did and who knows what she might do to him if she found out.

He darted out the door and never once slowed down in his pace. And it was all in good time. He reached the building just in time. As soon as his foot passed through the door, the bell chimed. He quickly found his seat and pulled out his needed materials.

He relaxed back in his chair and, as usual, didn't notice the giddy stares directed at him. He was still news in this place whether he liked it or not.

The first half of the day passed rather uneventfully but nothing was to say for the second. The teachers and Ryoma seemed to have reached some kind of silent agreement because they would teach and he would sleep.

But he was satisfied. It was boring after all. What better to do than get some sleep? But that's not important.

It all happened at lunch break. As soon as the bell signaled lunch, swarms of girls surrounded him. They pestered and begged him to eat lunch with them.

Some even offered their lunch up for him. He just sat there staring at them. He blinked. The girls giggled. He blinked again, annoyed. They giggled again.

He glared at them and they erupted into squeals saying, "Awwww! He's pouting! So kawai!"

He had had enough. He ran off, jumping over their heads and heading for the door. The girls had the audacity to ooh and awe at him. He sighed. Why did this always happen to him?

At first he thought the girls had left him alone but then he heard that annoying bubbly laughter. He cringed and picked up the pace.

He dashed by classrooms and even teachers who only called after him. If only the girls would do that instead of chasing him. He turned the corner and peeked back. He leaned against the cool wall, breathing hard.

"Ryoma-sama! Where are you? Come back! We only wanted to feed you!"

He heard a high pitched voice yell. His stomach lurched and he whipped his head out of sight. Who knew girls could be so frightening. He sprinted down the hall, trying to keep his footsteps as quiet as possible.

He really didn't want to eat with those girls. He didn't know why it was just an….instinct.

He knew he couldn't keep up the running charade for long so he peeked into any room he saw. He grazed by classrooms but took a chance with club rooms.

He came to a hallway with four doors, three on the left, and one on the right. He glanced through the little glass window on each door, trying to see if it would uphold his needs.

He had hoped he had more time to browse through them but he heard high pitched laughter. His eyes widened and his heart raced. They were close. Very close. He threw the door on the right open and raced in.

He swiftly closed the door behind him silently and hid in the space behind the door hinges.

He lay pressed up against it, breathing hard. He tried to keep himself utterly still. He pushed his ear up against the corner, trying to hear if the girls left or not. He didn't hear anything, not even a whisper.

Just as he began to relax, the door was kicked open. His eyes flashed with alarm and his arms blocked his face not a moment to soon. Adrenaline pumped in his veins as the door impacted with his arms.

He winced. He felt the hard surface collide with bone, and let him tell you it was not pleasant.

But he didn't cry out. He stood there and took the throbbing pain, trying to be as still as possible. Not a single muscle moved. This would be better than getting surrounded and dragged about by those girls.

"Excuse me, senpai-taichi, have you seen a freshman with golden eyes and green hair?"

He caught his breath. It was the girls, but more importantly than that, there was someone in here? Actually, there were at least two people in there! How did he not notice them? He glowered at the door as he prayed not to be sold out.

His prayer was answered but in the most cruel way possible. The voice that followed made his blood run cold. Dear Kamisama, why did fate hate him so much?

"No, I'm sorry. We haven't."

He could hear a moment of silence before the girls thanked them, disappointed. They walked out and slammed the door behind them. Ryoma gave a sigh of relief, at least until he remembered where he was.

Resigned, he slowly turned around, expecting the worse. Oh why was he always right? There, looking straight back at him, was the tennis group from yesterday. They looked just delighted to see him. Once again he asked, why?

"Hey Ochibi!"

Ryoma just barely missed getting caught into one of those killer hugs that Kikumaru loved to give. At the last minute, he dove to the right. His body landed on the hard floor in a splat!

He hurriedly picked himself up, trying to ignore the echoing sting that was left behind.

He glared at them. They all stared back at him. Some were delighted like Momo, and others were stoic, like Tezuka. And then some were surprised like Kawamura.

The silence was deafening and the air was full of tension. He was beginning to feel really uncomfortable. He DID NOT want to repeat yesterday's spectacle.

He had to get out of here as fast as he could.

He snuck a glance at the doorway. They were nowhere near it. They were all sprawled around a long rectangular table. Their lunches were left unfinished and Ryoma even saw unfinished homework.

But that wasn't the point. He could probably get out if he was fast enough. He looked back between them and the door quickly.

Then he made a dash for it. But just as he was one step away from freedom, a hand forcefully pulled him back. He stumbled back onto the person and they both fell to the floor. THUMP! He recovered quickly and sprang back up.

This time he only took a step before he was trapped again. He struggled but the grip was firm. Maybe he should do weightlifting to get stronger. He obviously needed it.

"Not so fast kid. We saved your butt so you should at least thank us! Though I don't know why you needed it. I would've loved to have fan girls!"

The voice that he recognized as Momo's sounded. He grudgingly gave in but only because he thought it would give him freedom. But once again he was tricked.

"You're welcome. Now will you tell us your name?"

It wasn't Momo's voice this time. It was Fuji. Just his voice alone sent shivers down Ryoma's spine. There was this predatory feeling hidden in there and Ryoma didn't like it. He could literally feel the guy's stare burning through the back of his head. Ryoma didn't answer.

He just stood there until he felt himself being tugged at harshly and before he knew it he was facing the tennis starters. Fuji smiled creepily at him.

Before Ryoma could so much as blink, he realized that he was tied to the table. He frowned in frustration. Again! He glared at Fuji, knowing he was the mastermind behind it.

Because, seriously, who else would carry rope and chain around? Ryoma tried furiously to disentangle himself from the rope's vicious claws. But fate remained against him.

He looked up again, feeling eyes on him, and saw the regulars watching in amusement! Some were even trying to stifle their laughter! Ryoma's eye twitched.

"We'll let you go if you tell us your name."

A calm voice broke his concentration.

Ryoma glared at Fuji, stubbornly saying, "Yadda."

They may have him cornered like a mouse but he was not going to give in so easily. Fuji frowned and tried again.

"We don't have all day. You know ours so why can't we know yours?"

Ryoma glowered at him again.

He repeated, "Yadda."

This time Fuji's eyes opened to reveal a striking blue. It took all of Ryoma's will not to shiver. He asked again but this time there was an underlying threat.

"Tell us your name."

Ryoma swallowed and repeated, "Yadda," like a mantra.

"Tell us your name."

"Yadda."

"We only want to know what to call you by."

"Yadda."

"Last name?"

"Yadda."

"First name?"

"Yadda."

Sigh. "Middle name?"

"Yadda!"

"Tell us your name!"

"Yadda!"

"Name!

"Yadda!"

"Name?"

"Yadda."

"Ii data."

"What's x squared?"

"Baka! Do your own homework!"

"What was that, Mamushi? You wanna go?"

"Sure! Not like you'll be much of a challenge!"

"WHAT?"

"Calm down you two! This is not a time to fight!"

"Name!"

"Yadda!

"Name!"

"Yadda!"

"OCHIBI!"

The battle went on and Inui scribbled furiously into his green notebook. This was good data. Tezuka watched the conversation expressionless. He checked the clock. He almost jumped. Lunch period would be over in two minutes!

"Minna!"

He shouted over the noise, gaining the eyes and ears of everyone in the room, even Ryoma.

"Lunch break is over in two minutes."

Their eyes widened and they all jumped into action, packing their belongings and cramming last minute food into their mouths. All except poor Ryoma who was tied to a table. He huffed and once again tried to get out of his handcuffs.

An imaginary clock went tick tock in his head but he didn't rush. This was his strong point after all. He could always keep a level head in situations like this. After his one hundredth failed attempt, he twitched and glared openly at the rope which was sitting so innocently on the table leg.

But then someone came into view. Kawamura, maybe? Ryoma thought, trying to remember the muscled boy in front of him.

The boy rubbed his head sheepishly and said, "I'm sorry for my friends. They don't usually do this. Really. Here, let me help you."

Before Ryoma could refuse, he bent down and easily untied the knot that Ryoma had deemed impossible. Ryoma blinked, trying to decide whether or not it was for real. It was. He flexed his hand and stood up. He was free to go!

He raced out the door saying, "Arigato, Kawamura-senpai!"

He would have just said 'senpai' but he didn't want to the others to think he meant them. He didn't thank people very much anyway and he hoped it wouldn't become a habit. He slid on his heels as he almost flew by his classroom.

He threw his arms out for balance, just managing to stay upright. Then he walked calmly into class for his next period.

* * *

Miles away in a whole other continent, a man's gleeful laughter rang out in the empty building. His eyes had a maniacal gleam as he celebrated his success.

"Yes! Say goodbye to your break, Prince, because here I come!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Tournament Time! Go Wild!**

"Ne, let me go, Momo-senpai!"

Ryoma struggled to free his hand from Momo's monstrous grip. Again. He had been trying to sneak out of the school. As soon as the bell ran, he bolted for the gate but somehow Momo had grabbed his wrist and was now dragging him to the tennis courts.

Ryoma almost thought about turning him in for harassment and kidnapping until he thought about the publicity he would get. He scowled.

Crap.

His shoes skidded atop the concrete as he tried to regain control. But, yet again, the strength overwhelmed him by a mile. But that didn't mean he would give up just yet. He did everything in his power to make it harder for Momo but all he did was slow him down.

"Eiji-senpai! I got him!" Momo yelled.

Ryoma turned his head and saw a red blur whizzing towards them. His eyes widened as he recognized it for what it was. The next minute he was crushed in a strong embrace.

"Glad to know you're starting to like tennis, Ochibi!"

He winced. He already liked tennis. His feet were dangling below him and he was gasping for breath. But at least he didn't pass out this time.

"Eiji! Let the kid go! He's turning blue!" Oishi yelled, prying the red haired glomping machine off Ryoma.

Ryoma breathed a sigh of relief as oxygen poured into his lungs. He stood back up just to be carted away again. He glowered at Momo. Momo just smiled back at him. They approached the looming metal fence that encaged the tennis courts.

Momo unlatched it and dragged him through. There were already people milling about. They were staring at him once again but not as intently. He glanced in front of Momo and saw they were heading for the bench with a fallen racket on the ground. Ryoma smirked.

He knew that Momo would have to loosen his grip to bend down for his racket. His eyes watched Momo's movement carefully, looking for any sign of downward movement. Aha! As Momo bent down, Roma yanked his arm from Momo's hand.

His hand was free! It would not go like it did last time!

But as he swiveled around to run, his hands were once again trapped. Hard, scratchy rope replaced Momo's hand. Ryoma scowled. Even Momo's hand was better than this. His hands were squished together in an expert knot that was attached to the fence.

No matter how hard he shoved, it wouldn't even budge.

He looked up and saw Fuji smiling down at him. A cold shiver ran down his back. Of course it would be him. His golden catlike eyes stared at Fuji menacingly or at least that was what he thought.

Fuji looked at the mysterious kid. The kid was pouting at him. It was so adorable. Fuji saw, with at twinkle of amusement in his eyes, that the kid thought he was doing a pretty good job at glaring. But Fuji saw pouting. His smile widened.

It reminded him of a cat. He could just see the boy as a beautiful kitten. His smile widened even more. The kid had just gotten himself a new nickname.

Ryoma was confused. Usually when someone glares at you, your frown gets bigger not your smile. But that was just the opposite with Fuji. His smile widened as he watched Ryoma. He felt a foreboding feeling rise in him.

Oh no.

Ryoma was interrupted from his thought process when he heard Fuji's soft voice.

"Will you tell us your name now? If not I'm afraid I'm going to have to call you Kitten, Kitten."

Ryoma gaped. Did he just call Ryoma _Kitten_? Ryoma glared at him. That was even worse than 'Ochibi'! Fuji smiled creepily at him. Ryoma knew he was enjoying this. But was concealing his name really worth getting called Kitten? He couldn't decide.

Fuji frowned. He was sure the kid's pride would give in. But the kid just glared at him, not uttering a single word. Tennis practice was about to start. Fuji smiled once more. Kitten it is.

"I hope you enjoy practice, Kitten."

He grinned as he saw the boy scowl. This was going to be fun. Ryoma almost twitched. Great. Now he was going to be called Kitten and Ochibi. Maybe he should just tell them his name but he had a feeling it wouldn't help.

He sighed. He would be in for another torture session. He'd have to watch tennis and not play it. He sat down and closed his eyes as practice started. He could sleep, and then he wouldn't have to watch them.

He closed his eyes. Darkness filled the void and his tired muscles sighed in bliss. Finally, he could get a decent nap.

He sat down and leaned back against the fence, adjusting his hands into a comfortable position. He was just about to fall into a deep sleep when he heard a booming voice echo across the court.

"Minna, gather up. I have an important announcement."

It was Tezuka, the captain. Ryoma's eyes flew open and he watched what was happening in avid curiosity. Everyone stopped what they were doing immediately and obeyed their captain. Tezuka must really be held in high respects around here. He sat up and listened.

"The District Tournament has been moved up to this coming weekend for financial purposes. Due to that, we will be having our annual Ranking Tournament the following week."

Groans cascaded across the court. They mostly came from the non regulars. Ryoma smirked. He was willing to bet that they would loose anyway. There was a reason those eight psychopaths were the starters. But then Ryoma heard a familiar voice.

"Oh be quiet, it's not like you won't get your chance. It'll just come later, that's all. So quit your whining and get back to practice."

Ryoma tried to twist around to get a better look at the speaker. He knew he had heard that voice somewhere before.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki-sensei."

_Ryuuzaki, eh? Sounds familiar but where…_Ryoma thought.

Soon the crowd cleared and he got a good look at 'Ryuuzaki-sensei'. She was an old woman in a pink jogging suit with graying brown hair. Her face was piled in unnecessary wrinkles. Her brown eyes were twinkling.

Yup, she definitely struck him as familiar, but where had he seen her before? After another moment of scrutinizing her, he gave up. It's not like he's going to be in this club anyway.

He tried to go back to sleep but found that his body had other ideas. He eyed the rope that bound him to the fence. It would no doubt leave a mark if he didn't get it off soon, but the question was how. He examined the rope like he did with a tennis opponent.

He looked for its weak points. He had to admit that it was very well done but not everything is perfect. The weakness was in the middle. Now if only he could persuade someone to give him a sharp thing…..

He was so occupied that he didn't hear resounding footsteps approaching him.

"Huh? Ryoma? What are you doing here? Gonna join the club?"

He looked up and saw Ryuuzaki-sensei. She obviously knew him, but he didn't know her. He stared blankly at her. He couldn't escape the nagging feeling that she was someone he knew. She sighed after waiting so long.

"You don't remember me, do you? Oh well, that's alright. You were still very young… I'm Nanjiroh's old teacher, Ryuuzaki Sumire."

Ryoma nodded at her.

_Wait, she's oyaji's old coach? Then does that mean she knows?_

Ryoma stood up. She looked at him curiously.

"So what are you doing here like that? Not a very fashionable way to make a good impression."

She chuckled. Ryoma glared at her. It wasn't his fault. But then he noticed that she thought he was in her club.

"I'm not in the tennis club." He stated bluntly.

She looked surprised. She raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Is this about the, ah, _accident?"_ She lowered her voice at the end.

Ryoma shook his head. So she did know of his past. She cocked her head.

"Then why?"

Ryoma looked at her and said quietly, "I don't want to draw attention to myself."

Ryuuzaki-sensei nodded. She could understand that. But still…

"I understand but it's a shame…You would have been a good influence on them. You were their idol after all."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. He wondered how they treated their families if they treat their idols like this. She smiled sadly at him and moved on. He watched her retreating back until it hit him.

_Ah, now I remember! She's the one that oyaji called 'old hag'._

He sat back down. Maybe practice would be over soon. He had to finish homework and call his boss to work out a schedule.

He closed his eyes and nodded off. Before he knew it, he was being shaken awake by one smiling tensai.

"Kitten, practice is over. It's time to wake up."

Ryoma glared at him. He hated that nickname. It was even worse than 'Ochibi'. Ryoma stood up and stretched, well aware of Fuji's eyes on him. Once he was done, he looked expectantly at Fuji, waiting for the older to release him from his confines.

But Fuji was off in la la land. Ryoma coughed. Fuji's eyes widened a tiny bit and he quickly untied Ryoma. Ryoma yanked his hands out of Fuji's and dashed off. He was relieved to be out of there.

He ran all the way home, not once dropping pace. Once he got home, he finished his homework and readied himself for bed. He would need the sleep.

* * *

In the following days to come, Ryoma's life had quickly adapted to this schedule:

Go to school

Sleep during morning periods

Run away from fan girls

And lastly, get kidnapped and dragged to tennis practice.

Needless to say, Ryoma wasn't a happy camper. His fan girls were so annoying! He didn't even play any sports to attract them! They just _were_! Momo often teased him about it, much to Ryoma's chagrin.

And finally the school week ended and in came the weekend. The Regulars still didn't know his name (Much to Inui's annoyance) and so they obviously didn't know where he lived.

He was free from their clutches for a whole two days! It was paradise! And then he remembered that they had that District Tournament.

Double Paradise! They would be too occupied to kidnap and stalk him!

He was very happy when Friday came and went. The Regulars had no practice as it was the day before the tournament so he was free to go anywhere without the worry of being kidnapped. He sighed in relief.

Out of habit, he looked out cautiously as he prepared to leave. The coast was clear, they were obviously on their own doing their own preparations.

So he hurriedly dashed home. His homework was already done so he had a free weekend to do anything he wanted. He had called his boss and worked out a schedule on Tuesday.

He would start working again every night from 6-9 pm on weekdays and 10am-2pm on weekends next week. Everything was fixed; expect his social life as usual.

Knowing that everything was in order, he raced inside, changed, grabbed his tennis stuff and raced back outside. He could have some true fun now. He put on his hat and grabbed his racket.

He faced the side of the house and proceeded into a serving position. Bouncing the ball a couple of times on the ground, he threw it up and hit it.

_Smack!_

The racket collided with the ball and sent it rushing through the air to a red brick. It slammed into the brick and rebounded back to Ryoma. He raced to meet it and lost himself in the soothing melody that was tennis.

Eventually he closed his eyes and relied on his hearing. Following the ball's every beat, he would have given the audience a show, if there was any.

Sweat perspired on his forehead and he wiped it off, chasing after a ball on the opposite side. Soon he slammed his racket face on the ball sending it directly down. It shot up into the air, straight, and fell back down right into his outstretched hand.

He opened his eyes. The sun was beginning to set and the wind picked up. He sighed. It was time to stop for the day. His belly seemed to agree as it produced a rather large rumble.

He walked back inside and cleaned himself up. As he was putting on his night clothes he heard the front door open and close.

_Nanako-san must be home._

He thought. He finished putting his shirt on and headed downstairs to where he would find dinner. Nanako stood in front of the oven in his pink apron stirring soup in a bowl. She turned around and greeted him with a smile.

"Konichiwa, Ryoma-san. I thought we'd have something light today."

He just nodded and set the table. After he finished, he sat down waiting for the meal. Nanako poured the steaming soup into two bowls and they began to eat. Ryoma dug in while Nanako watched him thoughtfully, seldom eating her own soup.

At last, Ryoma looked up and caught her staring at him.

He blinked and asked, "What is it?"

Nanako blinked back into reality and said, "Ryoma-san, I was thinking that you should spend this weekend with your friends. And I know you have some, otherwise you wouldn't be coming home so late."

Ryoma winced, so she had noticed.

"I want you to have some fun this weekend. So I called Uncle's old coach, Ryuuzaki-san and asked her about you."

Suddenly a dark feeling formed in the pit of his stomach. She wouldn't, would she? Nanako wouldn't do _that_, right?

"She told me that you had made friends with the tennis Regulars."

Ryoma twitched. More like forced into making friends, if they were even friends at all. But Ryoma had to admit, some of those times were fun. Wait! What was he saying? They practically kidnapped him everyday!

"She told me that they had a tournament this weekend and I thought it was something you might want to go to, but won't. So I called them and had it planned. They will be coming to pick you up tomorrow at 7:30 am, okay? It turns out that one of them lives nearby…"

Ryoma tuned out the rest of her prattle. His stomach dropped. So much for a free weekend. A horrible feeling gnawed in his stomach. Why him? Baka tennis freaks….. Now he knew why they weren't there this afternoon.

They were planning his demise. He sighed and jumped in bed. Karupin snuggled closer beside him. Whatever. His eyelids drooped and he fell in a deep sleep.

* * *

Earlier that day, Kikumaru Eiji waited for a certain Ochibi to appear. They had practice off, so he wanted to hang out with Ochibi. But before he could put his plan in action, somebody called him.

"Kikumaru! Over here!"

He turned around and happily shouted back, "Hai, Ryuuzaki-sensei!"

He hurriedly joined his seven other teammates. He smiled and glomped his partner.

"Oishi! I want to hang out with Ochibi-chan!"

Oishi smiled and pried Eiji off of him.

"Not now Eiji, I'm sure he has something he needs to do."

Eiji pouted. Fuji watched everything in amusement. The others waited for their coach to speak.

"Now that we're all here, I need a favor from you boys. The niece of my former student called me. She wanted you to take her cousin with you to the tennis tournament as you are his friends."

Her eyes twinkled as she examined their faces.

"So who is it? Do we know him?" Momo asked.

Ryuuzaki-sensei smiled and replied, "Yes you do know him. I'd be surprised if you didn't when you drag him to the courts every day."

"Heh? Do you mean-"

"Ochibi?" Kikumaru finished.

Ryuuzaki-sensei looked at them questioningly.

"Who?" She asked.

"Ochibi-chan! Of course!"

Kikumaru raised two fingers into the air, goofily.

Still confused, she looked at the others for answers.

Fuji stepped forward and said, "Eiji means a small freshman that we don't know the name of."

Ryuuzaki-sensei cocked an eyebrow. Not even Inui knew? She looked at him and saw he looked everywhere but at her. She almost laughed. That Ryoma.

"Does he have golden eyes?" She asked.

That was his most unique trait other than his hair. The Regulars nodded ferociously.

"Then we are on the same page. His name is Echizen Ryoma and here is his address. So who will pick him up?"

But the Regulars weren't listening. They were thinking about the newly named freshman, Echizen Ryoma. Fuji smiled. He was glad that he knew the kid's name. He couldn't wait to see his reaction when he learned they knew.

Inui muttered, "Ii data."

He proceeded to write something in his green notebook that appeared from nowhere.

Momo, on the other hand, was looking at the small piece of paper that was given to him. He realized that Echizen didn't live far from him.

"Hey, Echizen's house isn't far from mine. I guess I can go pick him up." He grinned.

"Ooh! Can I come too, Momo?"

Ryuuzaki-sensei looked at them satisfied. Everything was planned out. She knew that Ryoma wasn't going to like this, but he needed it. She wanted him in her club and these guys just might be the right persuasion.

She left them to themselves and went home for the night.

* * *

_Ah sweet bliss…._

Ryoma breathed in and out still in dreamland. He happily dreamed of playing tennis all day. He unconsciously smiled. If only this dream was reality. But suddenly he felt something cold slither down his face. It was wet.

He slowly came back to reality. He knew Karupin had slept next to him last night but it couldn't be that, right? Karupin wouldn't use the bathroom on him, right? Ryoma wrinkled his nose, trying not to breathe in the liquid.

He rubbed it off his face and turned on his side. But a splash of cold liquid hit him again. So he wiped it off and went on the other side. And guess what happened? It was like rinse and repeat. Soon Ryoma got so irritated, that he sprang up and pounced on the source.

He heard a yelp and his eyes snapped open. There before him lied an impossible sight. It was that red haired neko, Kikumaru. Ryoma stared at him shocked. How the hell did they get in here?

"Hey Ochibi-chan!" Kikumaru grinned at him.

Ryoma winced and got off him. He heard snickers coming from behind and turned. His eyes widened again. It was Momo clad in his Seigaku tennis uniform. Ryoma looked back at Kikumaru and saw the same thing. He checked the clock behind him. It was 7:26.

"_-They will be coming to pick you up tomorrow at 7:30 am, okay? It turns out that one of them lives nearby…"_

This was what she was talking about. He sighed and looked at them. They were grinning at him goofily.

"Go away." He said before climbing back in bed.

But before he could do so, strong hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him back.

"Not so fast, Echizen. You're coming with us to the District tournament!"

For the second time today his eyes widened. How did they learn his name? Who told them? He stared at them speechless until he remembered _her._

_Stupid baa-chan…._ He thought bitterly.

All that effort he had put into hiding his name was all wasted. He cursed that woman once again thinking on how his week had been wasted. The fact that he might have been kidnapped anyway never crossed his mind.

He tried to shove the hands off him, but this guy was as firm as a brick house. He wouldn't let Ryoma move an inch.

"Ne, Ochibi! Hurry up and get dressed!" Kikumaru urged, bouncing around him.

He scowled and refused to move. He just stood there stubbornly. Momo and Kikumaru exchanged mischievous glances.

"Hey Echizen, if you won't do it I guess we'll just have to dress you."

Ryoma blinked, stunned. What did he say? An awkward silence filled the void until laughter broke it. Ryoma blushed and tore out of his arms. He glared at Momo and pulled out his athletic gear.

He pulled out a white shirt with red sleeves and black shorts. He took off his shirt and threw it angrily on the ground. He continued to get himself dressed for the day, unaware of the shocked stares.

"Wow…Ochibi's got abs….." Kikumaru muttered shocked.

Momo stood there next to him, gaping. Once Ryoma was finished dressing, he stomped down the stairs anxious for breakfast. He grabbed his hat and jammed it on his head. Momo and Kikumaru trailed him, still in a trance.

"Ryoma-san, you're up!" Nanako cheerfully observed.

Ryoma grunted and sat down at the table like a zombie. He wasn't exactly awake yet. Nanako set down a Japanese style breakfast that Ryoma munched up. She knew how he hated western breakfast.

After he finished, he shook off the last bit of drowsiness and became fully alert. But sadly not alert enough to see Momo and Kikumaru sneaking up on him. They quickly tied him up tight in some rope that Fuji provided.

They then lifted him up and carted him all the way to the meeting place. Ryoma squirmed and fidgeted but alas, he could not break through their grip.

They got some weird stares from passersby and Ryoma swore he heard one of them say they were going to call the police. He hoped they would, maybe he would get out of going to this tournament.

It would be as much torture as tennis practice was. He continued to struggle and squirm but he had about as much success as a dog has laying an egg. He glared at them. Rage radiated off of him in waves. Momo and Kikumaru shuddered beneath him.

"Ochibi-chan's scary, nyah…"

Momo and Kikumaru adjusted their grip on Ryoma and dashed the rest of the way to the tennis courts. They ran along the sidewalk, slithering around the crowd as quickly as possible.

They were going to be late! They passed various shops including restaurants. Ryoma tried to slow them down, but determination always beats weak physical strength. They crossed the street, narrowly missing a car.

Ryoma heard a honk and a frustrated yell from behind him.

They ran straight and turned right. Ryoma caught a glimpse of a neatly placed garden surrounding the corners. And then he saw the big majestic tennis courts. They were a pristine green, with a net, boundaries and all that.

Two dugouts rested behind the chair judge's seat on the sidelines in every court. A bench was placed on either side for the coaches. It would have been a dream come true had he been playing. They flew by him one by one like a cartoon until they finally came to a halt.

He looked down surprised and saw that his captors were panting.

"We made….it…"

They breathed before collapsing on the ground. Ryoma tumbled down on top of them, much to his annoyance. He was still tied up from head to toe and strange looks were finding their way to him.

He tried to shift into a sitting position but quickly found that the rope was not at all flexible.

He grappled with it some more until he finally decided to ask, "Will you untie me?"

He glared at the two idiots that were currently heaving on the ground.

"Oh, right."

Kikumaru shoved Momo and they worked at untying Ryoma. But sadly his hands were still clad in the rope. Momo knotted the remaining inside of the knot around his hands. He scowled. He felt like he was a dog on a leash.

Momo and Kikumaru grinned at him before yanking him along to a shady tree beside the steps. The rest of the Regulars were relaxing around there, waiting for them. Ryoma eyed them suspiciously.

They were planning something. He could feel it.

"Hey, Echizen!" They all yelled with the exception of the Captain who just nodded to him.

Ryoma glared at them. He didn't want be reminded of his futile attempts at hiding his name.

"Ah, Ryoma, you came. I hope you enjoy the matches." Ryuuzaki-sensei appeared in front of him, smiling at him.

But Ryoma couldn't help but feel that they were all mocking him. He twitched every time called him by his name. He had gotten used to 'Ochibi' or 'you' far too much for his liking. They seemed to notice it too and called him out every chance they got.

It annoyed him to no end and he could see them trying to smother their laughs. He glared at them even more as they tried to make idle chat.

Soon the tennis games started. Ryoma watched, disappointed. The other teams sucked but Seigaku wasn't bad. They won mostly 6-1 or 6-0. Ryoma had a good time watching the singles players, though.

Inui and Kaidoh looked like they could be some promise but he really wanted to play Fuji and Tezuka. He could tell they were holding back a lot. Kawamura and Momo had some power as power players (obviously) and Oishi and Kikumaru were excellent in doubles.

But unless a strong team came up, he wouldn't be able to see their true strength. That chance came up in the finals. The dark horse of the tournament happened to be a school called Fudomine.

They had apparently come out of nowhere and moved their way to the top.

The teasing hadn't ceased but Ryoma was able to ignore it for watching the games. Soon the rest of the Regulars realized that and started to get into it themselves. Seigaku had to forfeit the first doubles' match when Kawamura hit back a shot that injured his wrist.

Ryoma quirked an eyebrow, interested. That was one good shot. Even if Kawamura managed to return it, Fuji noticed that his wrist was hurt. And so Kawamura went to the hospital, leaving it up to everyone else.

Doubles one won without too much trouble but Singles three was when the climax started. It rained for a while and there was a wait but soon after it stopped. Kaidoh played and won just barely. The Kamio person may be speedy but he didn't have Kaidoh's drive or his stamina.

Next was Singles 2. It would decide the match. In the end, Inui won against the Ibu person but, like Kaidoh, just barely. It was close. 7-6 was the final score. The Ibu person had a secret finishing move up his sleeve, disrupting Inui's data.

So Inui had to gather his data fresh and start from there. However, it wasn't easy. He managed to pull through though giving Seigaku the championship.

The tournament drew to a close and somehow, the tennis players snuck up on him and dragged him to go celebrate. Despite his protests, he ended up in Kawamura Sushi. He glared at the tennis Regulars but soon gave in to the atmosphere and ate.

"Ochibi, how did you like it? We were good, right?" Kikumaru asked, running around giddily, taking random samples of sushi.

Ryoma nodded absently, focused on his food before him.

"Yay! Ochibi likes tennis!" Ryoma watched him, blinking. But soon he let his gaze wander. He had finished his sushi and thought now might be a good time to escape.

He looked around cautiously, making sure they weren't paying attention to him. Then he silently crept to the door and slipped out. He dashed all the way home.

"Ah, Ryoma-san! How was your day? Did you have fun with your friends?" Nanako asked sweetly.

Ryoma gave her a lazy 'yadda' and raced up to his room. He didn't like to admit it, but he had had fun with them. Not that he'd ever tell them of course. He plopped onto his bed and sighed. Finally some peace.

* * *

"Hey, where did Ochibi go?" Asked Kikumaru who looked left and right.

Momo laughed and said, "He's right over...…"

The words died in his throat because the place where Echizen Ryoma used to be sitting was empty. Kikumaru pouted.

"Ah man, Ochibi ditched us!"

Momo laughed.

"That Echizen…." He muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Ryoma vs Shinji**

OK something wasn't right with this picture.

Ryoma was standing in front of a middle school…..and it wasn't Seigaku. It didn't even look vaguely familiar to him. All he knew was that he had snuck out of school early to avoid the tennis Regulars.

He dropped by his house, picked up his tennis rackets and hat and hurriedly made his way to a bus stop. He boarded the bus, much to the surprise of the bus driver. But as long as Ryoma paid, he didn't question him.

Ryoma intended on touring Tokyo to look for some courts to play on. However, he absolutely did not plan on falling asleep along the way. The bus driver had shaken him awake at the last stop and Ryoma reluctantly got off.

The only thing he knew was that he was still in Tokyo. But the question was where and how would he get back? Sighing unhappily, he walked forward towards the school, hoping for some clues.

And boy did he get one. The school looked more like a juvenile detention center than a middle school. It had low, horizontal walls made of grey metal.

It wasn't exactly eye popping; it was more like an eye sore.

But Ryoma didn't care. The only thing he cared about were the pristine tennis courts sitting innocently to the left. He walked to the entrance, heading towards the tennis courts.

But something caught his eye.

He turned to look at the rectangular metal block sitting to the right side of the entrance. It said, 'Fudomine'. That name sounded really familiar to Ryoma. He racked his brain. Just as he was about to give up, it hit him.

His eyes widened in surprise.

It was the school that Seigaku beat just barely in the District Tournament. Ryoma smirked and headed to the tennis courts. He might be able to get a good game from one of them.

A fountain sprouting water resided to the right. The tennis courts glittered green as the light hit it. Ryoma looked around for the Fudomine Regulars, but no one was out and about.

It occurred to him that he might be too late for afternoon practice. Disappointed, he started to turn around, but a hand caught his wrist. He froze, being reminded of the Seigaku tennis Regulars.

"Hey, what are you doing here? School's out." A female voice sounded behind him.

He turned around. He saw a girl with short light brown hair staring at him. Her eyes widened with shock when she saw his uniform.

"Aren't you from Seigaku? What are you doing here?"

Ryoma blinked at her and shrugged.

"I got lost." He replied.

She nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"Ah, it happens to me a lot too. Do you need directions?"

He was about to nod when she caught sight of the tennis bag slung over his shoulder. She smiled.

"You play tennis? I do too! So does my brother. He's the Captain of the Fudomine's boys' tennis team."

Ryoma's interest was piqued quite easily.

He nodded and was about to ask her more when a voice called out, "An! Practice is starting!"

She jumped and called out, "OK! I'll be there in a sec!" She turned back and apologized to him. She was about to go when her face brightened with an idea.

"Do you want to come watch our practice?"

* * *

Ryoma watched the tennis regulars do their warm-ups. The girl had introduced herself as An Tachibana. She didn't even ask for his name yet, she was too caught up in bragging about her brother's team.

"So were you at the District Tournament?" Ryoma nodded.

She smiled.

"Did you see the match between us and your school?"

Once again, Ryoma nodded, still absorbed in watching the tennis players before him.

"It was a close match. We will get stronger and next time we won't loose."

But her words barely registered with him. As soon as they were done with their warm ups, he strolled forward. Ignoring An's protests, he unlocked the gate and went on the courts. They stared at him.

The one Inui had barely beaten with the short blue hair observed him.

Ryoma smirked and asked him, "You want to play a game?"

The blue haired person's eyes scanned over him suspiciously. He muttered something incoherent.

Ryoma blinked waiting for the yes. But it never came.

"I'm sorry, but we're in the middle of practice. Could you come back another time?"

Ryoma turned to the speaker. It was definitely the Captain. He had black cropped hair and a mole in the middle of his forehead. He held a tennis racket confidently, black eyes looking at Ryoma. Ryoma smirked and decided to provoke them.

"OK, another time then. It was going to be a boring game anyway."

He turned around, pretending to leave when a hand stopped him. It clutched his shoulder. It was the blue haired guy. Ryoma smirked. The guy was muttering, only this time Ryoma could hear him.

"-cocky brat. I'll show him. I'm not a boring opponent-"

Ryoma snuck a peak at the Captain. He'd put a hand on the blue haired guy's shoulder.

"Shinji." He warned. 'Shinji' shrugged the hand off and looked back at Ryoma.

His unsmiling face asked, "Rough or smooth?"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Ryoma was at one side of the court and Shinji was at the other. He had his red tennis racket in his right hand and a ball in his left. His hat rested firmly on his head and his lips were twisted into a smirk.

He wasn't going all out.

He didn't think he needed to with this guy. He could probably win with his right hand alone. His tennis bag and blazer were off to the side where he would remember to pick them up.

He had a feeling he'd only get to play one person today. He threw the ball high in the air and balanced on the balls of his feet. But just before the ball came into reach his eyes gleamed. He jumped up to meet it and directed the ball into a halfhearted twist serve.

He wasn't serious yet.

The ball slammed into the other side of the court hitting just inside the service box.

Shinji got into a return position but…..his racket never made contact.

His eyes flashed with alarm as he saw the ball spiraling towards his face. He jumped out of the way and watched it land somewhere behind him. His eyes widened as he realized it for what it was. The others in the background where having similar thoughts.

"No way-"

"Did he just-"

"Wow, a twist serve!"

Ryoma smirked and took out another ball. He repeated the process another three times before the guy finally hit it back. But Ryoma had seen it coming. He charged the net and whammed the ball behind the guy.

Shinji stared at him in shock. But soon his eyes narrowed.

"You're hiding something. I can feel it."

Ryoma was genuinely surprised to hear the guy say that. He didn't know he'd catch on so quickly. But he wasn't going to reveal his cards just yet.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He responded coolly, getting into his own return position.

The others in the background were in various states of shock.

"Shinji just lost four straight points? Who is this guy?" Kamio muttered, stunned.

Ryoma felt a change in the air. The guy had a few tricks up his sleeves. He could feel it. Shinji threw up the ball and-Ryoma's eyes widened. His racket slammed into the ball, forcing spin into it.

Before it even touched the ground, Ryoma knew what it was. It was a twist serve like his, or at least a variation of it. He quickly positioned himself so he could return it. As it shot towards his face, he jumped back and swung his racket.

It hit the ball dead center. It went whizzing over the net to the other side of the court.

Stunned silence filled the courts.

Ryoma smirked and taunted, "Is that all you have?"

The guy's head whirled around to him.

He glared and muttered, "Cocky brat."

Ryoma's smirk widened. This guy was finally deciding he wasn't a joke, though that was almost exactly how Ryoma felt. The game progressed on with Ryoma continuing to shock them with his excellent mastery of the basics.

He was quite bored to say the least. He thought this guy would provide at least something of a challenge. It was currently 4-0 in Ryoma's favor.

But as they started another rally, Ryoma felt another change in the air. The guy seemed focused on something. But what? Ryoma couldn't quite figure. He caught a brief smirk as Shinji hit it back over the net to the corner.

Ryoma rushed to meet it. He swung his arm back, about to hit the ball.

But…..his arm froze.

His muscles tensed and they wouldn't let his arm move an inch. He struggled to get his arm to swing but it was futile. The ball slammed past him, earning Shinji the point. Ryoma's eyes widened. Just what was that?

His eyes narrowed. He started to concentrate more on the game. It happened again and Ryoma was now sure it wasn't a fluke. He readjusted his grip on the racket and tested the tension on his strings.

Not that it would help. It wasn't the racket that was the problem. It was his body. If only he could somehow propel the racket forward….His eyes widened. That was it! If his arm couldn't swing the racket, maybe his body could!

He smirked and served the ball normally.

They continued to rally until Ryoma felt it. The tensing of his muscles. It was coming. As soon as Shinji hit the ball to the left corner, Ryoma ran to hit it. He swung his arm back, knowing it wouldn't go forward. Instead he swung his legs around therefore bringing his arm with him.

Shinji's eyes widened and he said, "Wait! Don't do that-"

But it was already too late.

Ryoma's racket was so close to hitting the ball….three inches…two inches…but—Ryoma's eyes widened.

His grip was beginning to slacken. He tried to hold on but the racket slipped through his hands. He watched it as it flew to the right pole of the net, momentarily paralyzed. It hit the net pole and snapped into two.

And the bottom piece of the racket suddenly rebounded and headed straight for Ryoma's eye!

The Fudomine Regulars could only watch in horror as the racket flew ever closer.

One foot….six inches….three inches…But suddenly a hand flew out and caught the wayward piece.

Ryoma's left hand held onto the racket tightly. He was still a bit shocked. That was one of his favorite rackets and now it was broken! The Fudomine Regulars let out a collective sigh of relief.

The tension in the atmosphere started to wither away as well as the momentary shock.

A thin stream of blood trickled down Ryoma's left hand. It ran down his arm and started to drip down off his elbow. He looked at it scowling. He hurriedly picked up the two pieces of his broken racket and placed it in his bag. He then drew another identical red one.

He looked back at the group of people observing him and asked, "Do you have a bandage?"

* * *

After Ryoma was all cleaned up and bandaged, he started to walk back to the court. But a firm hand dropped on his shoulder. He whirled around to look up into the stern gaze of the Captain.

"You're hurt. I can't allow you to go back into this match." He stated firmly.

Ryoma blinked back at him and retorted, "It's just a scratch. I can play."

The Captain raised his eyebrow. His arm withdrew.

"If that's how you feel about it. But I don't want to be responsible for the crippling of a fellow player. I'll give you ten minutes. If the game isn't done before then, you have to stop anyway."

Ryoma tilted his head considering. If he said no then the guy probably wouldn't let him play at all. But if he said yes, he would get to play longer. He looked at his opponent that was currently loitering near the bench.

Ryoma could do it. He could beat him in ten minutes. If he beat that technique, the game was all his.

He looked back at the Captain and nodded. The Captain nodded back at him and they parted ways. Ryoma walked back to the court with his racket in hand. He snuck a peek at the Captain.

He had a timer at the ready. Ryoma smirked. Of course. He took a ball out of his pocket and served. This game has just begun.

Five minutes had passed. The score was 4-2, Ryoma. But he still couldn't see through that technique. He'd heard the guy's teammates call it the 'Spot', a technique that numbs the muscles.

He swung his racket and hit the ball to the corner. Shinji followed it and hit it back and so forth. As he hit the ball back Ryoma realized something. There was a pattern to how he was making his shots.

His eyes widened. How could he not have realized it before!

_The guy's only been hitting top spins and slices. Maybe if I disrupt the flow, I'll overcome his technique._

As Ryoma's arm froze, he didn't grimace. He smirked at Shinji, a new fire erupting in his eyes.

Ryoma threw the ball up and served his smirk still in place. Shinji, now a bit weary, hit the ball back to him. Ryoma's eyes gleamed. He knew it! It was a topspin shot. Ryoma whammed the ball back and narrowed his eyes, focusing only on the ball.

Shinji sliced it back at him. He was alternating between topspin and slice shots. It was just as Ryoma thought.

"I don't think I like topspin or slices that much but you seem to." He taunted.

Shinji's eyes widened. Ryoma had hit it spot on. Two more minutes were gone, but the game had switched to Ryoma's favor. He forced the guy to hit shots other than topspin and slices, effectively disrupting his technique.

One more minute passed and with it Ryoma earned himself another game. It was 5-2. All Ryoma needed was one more game and then he would win. He was well aware that he had just two minutes left.

He would use all of it.

Shinji served the ball and they began to rally. Ryoma hit the ball left and right, making Shinji run all over the place. He didn't give him the chance to hit a slice. The ball slammed into the court behind Ryoma.

Shinji had earned a point. It was 30-45 in Ryoma's favor. He only needed one more point. He panted lightly, his heart pounding in his ears. He could do this. He had another minute and counting left.

He had to do it.

The ball whizzed over the net at a fairly fast pace. Ryoma ran forward and slammed it back. He aimed it at the left corner, the exact opposite side of the court of where his opponent was. Shinji's eyes flashed with alarm and he dashed towards the ball.

He extended his racket and just barely managed to lob it. He breathed a sigh of relief and hurriedly jumped back up. He watched the ball rise high in the air over the net.

Ryoma watched the ball slowly reach its apex. He jumped up high, his racket angled. He had had a sudden inspiration for a new trick. He swung his racket hard down on the ball.

It hurtled to the ground on the other side of the court. Unbeknownst to the opponent it had a spin to it.

Ryoma heard the Captain shout, "Time's up, kid!"

He looked desperately at his last move. It had to work.

Shinji knew the kid would be aiming for an overhead smash, but he isn't that easy to beat. His racket was ready behind him, itching to hit the ball. His nerves jingled.

This was it for the kid.

If Shinji hit this back, then the kid would loose. Captain would make him forfeit. Not that he was all that happy about this ending, but it wouldn't make the brat happy. Shinji eyed the ball as it flew to the ground.

His eyes widened as he saw the landing. He tried to adjust his stance, but it was already too late. The ball swirled on the ground and shot back up towards his face. With no other choice, he dived for cover, letting the ball get past him.

He sighed.

The kid had beaten him. And while he was injured, too.

He would never live this down.

The audience was silent. All of them were in various degrees of shock, Just who was this kid? He beat Shinji! He had some serious skill!

Ryoma's lips twisted into small smile. He won. He walked towards the net and shook Shinji's hand. He let go and walked back to his bag. He put his uniform back on and his tennis racket away.

He was about to leave when he heard, "Hold on. You're from Seigaku?"

Amazement and shock all in one. Ryoma turned around. It was the Vice Captain, the one with red hair.

Ryoma nodded.

"Then why didn't you play in the District Tournament?"

Ryoma blinked and replied, "I didn't want to."

Well he did but it would draw too much attention to him and they didn't have the Ranking Tournament yet. The Vice Captain scowled. Ryoma turned back around, heading for the exit.

"Oh hey, what's your name?"

This time it was the Captain. Ryoma froze and turned around. The Captain had a contemplative expression on his face. Ryoma looked him in the eye and smirked. Then he turned back around and headed to the nearest bus.

* * *

Kippei Tachibana knew his team was good. They'd gotten pretty close to wining against Seigaku. So when out of nowhere a little kid pops up and beats Shinji 6 games to 2, his confidence was called into question by the team.

And that kid was from Seigaku as well! It was a situation like this that made the Fudomine Tennis team question themselves. But Kippei knew better. That kid was probably better than most Nationally ranked players.

Heck he might even be as good as the Prince of Tennis himself, wherever he is!

So the answer to whether the team is bad or not is no.

That kid was just extremely amazing.

Kippei actually wondered if Seigaku knew what they had in there arsenal. A single phone call would find out. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Tezuka, I didn't know you had fresh talent."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: It's Time For The Ranking Tournaments!**

There was an ominous feeling cloaking the school today. It was so intense that even Ryoma felt it! And that in itself was a rarity. Ryoma felt this foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew something bad was going to happen today, but the question was: What?

He blinked and continued into the entrance of the school, careful to avoid the tennis courts. About ten minutes later, the bell rang, signaling the start of class. Ryoma went through his day fairly normal…in the beginning at least.

It all went ballistic sometime during lunch.

Bento in hand, Ryoma was about to start running away from the fan girls that were eying him a lot today. His legs were tense and ready to go but before he could bolt the door opened.

The class froze.

Standing at the butt of the door was two tennis Regulars, Momo and Kikumaru. Ryoma stopped dead, staring at them like he was hallucinating. They had _never, ever_ sought him out during the school day! So what was going on? T

hey looked determined about something, too. Once again, that ominous feeling filled up Ryoma, squeezing his lungs. He sighed.

Why did he have to be Karma's favorite punching bag?

The class erupted into whispers. They all knew of the tennis Regulars of course. Who in this school wouldn't have? They were the next big thing in this place as popular as they were! They had their own fan clubs with at least a hundred members each!

It was a wonder that they weren't on TV yet! So when two of them are standing at the door to a first year classroom, seemingly looking for something, it was big. Almost every freshman in that room hoped they were the ones the Regulars were searching for.

While the freshman desperately tried to get the two upperclassmens' attention, Ryoma did everything in his power to hide from them. He staked out in the darkest corner of the room, even taking the initiative to hide behind the rabid group of fan girls. They didn't notice him, thankfully.

They were too busy cooing at the room's latest visitors.

Momo and Kikumaru greeted the freshmen, but they sounded distracted. Everyone noticed. As Kikumaru's eyes scanned the room, Ryoma crouched down lower, hoping they would leave. Momo looked on the opposite side of the room as the class held their breath.

Finally when they realized they couldn't find Ryoma on their own, they decided to ask the class. But the class was fed up with waiting. Before Momo even got a single word out, the class crowded around them, bombarding them with eager questions. Ryoma's eyes gleamed.

As quick as lightning he jumped up and dashed over the desks heading for the exit. But sadly the two tennis Regulars never stopped searching.

"OCHIBI! There you are!" Kikumaru shouted joyfully, bouncing happily on the balls of his feet.

Ryoma's shoulders sagged defeated. He turned around, ready to face the onslaught of his class and the Hug Crusher. A shocked hush descended upon the class.

Ochibi? Who was Kikumaru talking about?

They were too busy thinking to even notice that Kikumaru wasn't paying them the slightest attention. He weaved through the crowd, trying to get out. Momo followed his path, grinning at Ryoma.

"Oi, Echizen, hiding from us now? That's not nice…..no it's not."

Ryoma glared at him. The class, now realizing who Kikumaru meant, gaped at the newest addition to their class. They couldn't believe it. In just over a week, the new kid managed to make friends with the tennis Regulars.

They had hardly talked to them and they were for here for much longer! It amazed them to no end. The fan girls giggled, realizing just how high their little Ryoma was on the social ladder.

Ryoma ignored their attempt at small talk and tried to walk out of the classroom. But a hand snaked around his arm. He looked back, glowering up at his assailant. Momo grinned at him, pulling him to the door. Kikumaru followed, happily jumping after them like an excited puppy.

Ryoma tried to protest, but he knew this routine all too well. So did Momo. Almost laughing at Ryoma's pathetic escape attempts, Momo dragged him through the hallway, past classrooms until they ended up in the tennis clubhouse.

"What do you want this time?" Ryoma growled.

Momo flashed him a grin as he dragged him into the clubhouse.

"What? We can't hang out with you when we want? I thought we were friends, Echizen!" Momo remarked.

Ryoma glowered at him. Not what he meant. As he was effortlessly tossed into the clubroom, he noticed the demeanor of the other tennis Regulars was a lot more serious than usual. Even Fuji was solemn; his baby blues' were wide open.

Kikumaru, bounced in behind him, but he seemed more distracted than usual. Ryoma blinked.

Just what was going on?

Genuinely curious, he edged closer to the table, staring cautiously at them. They examined him in turn. But finally Ryoma got tired of waiting. Why did they decide to waste his time? He wanted to know! But before he could utter a word, Momo burst into a speech.

"Hey Echizen, we need your help. You're willing right?"

Ryoma shook his head, bored again. He didn't feel like helping anyone today.

But Momo, completely disregarding his answer, continued, "Ok! Glad you're willing. Though it's kind of embarrassing, so don't tell anyone."

Momo grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Ryoma just stared. What? Inui stepped forward and answered Ryoma's unasked question.

"Yesterday Tachibana of Fudomine called for Tezuka." He paused, studying Ryoma.

Ryoma's eyes widened but not for the reason Inui thought. He didn't expect that to happen. Dear Kamisama, he can't even go to a foreign school without being advertised! Did they know what happened? Did Fudomine's Captain tell them? Ryoma hoped not.

He really couldn't afford that kind of attention. Even if it'd been months, the Prince was still getting a lot of attention. Maybe even more than usual. The drama's riled up all sorts of people. Now is the worst time to be discovered.

Inui continued, "He said a freshman from Seigaku came to their school, asking for a match."

At this, the Regulars looked troubled. Ryoma pretended to be clueless, which really wasn't that hard for him.

"Apparently the freshman challenged Ibu Shinji and won six games to two." He paused again.

The Regulars were split between being troubled and excited.

Kikumaru leapt up and finished, "So now we need to find this Super Rookie and make him join! And you're going to help us!"

He smiled brilliantly, as if his idea was the best in the world.

"No." Ryoma stated.

Kikumaru visibly deflated.

"Why not?" He pouted.

Ryoma looked at him.

"I don't want to." He replied, bluntly.

The Regulars rolled their eyes. Typical Ryoma.

Kikumaru frowned.

"Please? Please? Please? Please! Please! Plea-"

"Kikumaru! Quiet down." Tezuka said, surprising everyone.

They'd forgotten he was even there. Kikumaru's mouth snapped shut, obeying his buchou. Ryoma eyed the captain. The call was sent to him, so did he know? Did Tachibana tell him? If so then why didn't he tell the others?

Unless he wanted to give Ryoma a choice…..

That sounded like a pretty good reason. He knew that once the tennis Regulars found out he could play, they'd never stop pestering him.

"Echizen."

Tezuka's deep voice broke through his thoughts. Ryoma looked at the captain, waiting for him to continue.

"My teammates have made their request unclear. Whether or not you accept is your choice."

He gave Ryoma a meaningful look and in that moment Ryoma knew. Tezuka knew it was him. There was no point in believing it otherwise. He did receive the original call which meant Tachibana probably described his appearance.

Ryoma wasn't exactly the average Joe; he'd probably be spotted and recognized by anyone who knew him, including Tezuka. He didn't know Tezuka as well as the others; the older boy was quiet and observant, a little more like Ryoma.

Ryoma nodded, looking him in the eye, trying to convey that he knew what the message really meant.

Ryoma really didn't feel like helping but if he could lead their search away from him, then it might be worth it. Don't get him wrong; if there was a way to play tennis without drawing attention to himself, he'd take it.

But he was in hiding now with too much to risk. In the background, Kikumaru was pleading for him to help them over and over again. It was getting on his nerves. He glowered at Kikumaru.

Then he realized something….If he said yes, Kikumaru might be quieter. He smirked.

"Che, I guess."

* * *

Turns out that Kikumaru didn't quiet down at all, much to Ryoma's chagrin. In fact, if anything, he got louder and so did Ryoma's classmates. They begged him for information on how he became 'friends' with the tennis Regulars.

But he ignored them all.

For once, he was glad there was a teacher in the room. The rest of his day went by with pestering and more pestering. He was practically a bomb waiting to go off by the end of the day. He was that irritated! But he kept on an emotionless mask.

The tennis Regulars continued to drag him to practice every day and he continued to take the night shift at Burger Blast every night. The details of how the Regulars wanted his help were simple. All he had to do was watch out for 'suspicious tennis activity' in his classes.

The Regulars were taking care of the rest. So really, he wasn't doing anything. It was two days later when they first asked him about it. He immediately said he'd seen nothing and gone on with his day. The tennis Regulars were getting more and more frustrated.

It was getting recognizable in their moods. Momo and Kaidoh fought more often and Kikumaru wasn't as happy. He wasn't exactly depressed either though. Fuji was…..Fuji. Nothing really changed except the fact that Ryoma saw his piercing blue gaze more often.

The rest of them weren't letting their emotions affect them. Tezuka was watching him more and Ryoma was now certain he knew.

The Regulars were getting irritable. The Ranking Tournament was this weekend. They had a deadline. They were fidgety and even more annoying now. Ryoma almost didn't want to be near them.

Not that he ever did in the first place but still…..it was stupid.

So it was a good thing they got over it. Good for them, bad for Ryoma. They came over to his restaurant on the night of his shift. Delightful, eh? Not for the Prince of Tennis. They seemed to take pleasure in annoying the hell out of him.

So they took up a large booth and ate more than a horde of elephants. Ryoma wondered if Momo had taken over their bodies. Even Tezuka and Fuji ate more than usual. But at the end, their irritation was gone. That was the only good thing about having to wait on the buffoons.

The next morning was Saturday, the day of the Ranking Tournaments. That was their deadline. Maybe they realized that they didn't need a super rookie on the team. If only Ryoma knew…..

* * *

Momo and Kikumaru grinned goofily. Their little Ochibi was about to get the shock of his life.

"This'll get Ochibi to like tennis, nyah!" Kikumaru said, elated.

His smile couldn't get any wider. Momo nodded, excited. Echizen said he didn't like tennis but maybe if he played it, he'd change his mind. It was kind of like their version of a prank. After all, they'd get to laugh when the Revealing Time came.

Fuji had pitched in, thankfully. If they hadn't gotten Fuji to agree, the whole plot would have gone down the drain. Momo and Kikumaru knew they wouldn't be able to persuade Tezuka so they resorted to Fuji. Oishi wouldn't agree with what they were doing, so they couldn't go to him.

But anything Fuji sets his mind to, he usually gets. This operation will definitely be a success. Momo and Kikumaru had to stifle their laughter just thinking about it.

* * *

Ryoma opened his eyes and welcomed another day. It was Saturday, the day of the Ranking Tournaments. Ryoma kinda wanted to go to watch the skill of the Regulars. He hadn't really paid attention last time, being too surly to care.

And besides, he'd pretty much forgotten everything that the Regulars had up their sleeves. He frowned, remembering that day. It was not his best moment. He groggily got out of bed and sleepwalked downstairs. Maybe he'd go later.

Breakfast was waiting for him on the table. He eagerly ate up the Japanese special, realizing Nanako was nowhere in sight. He shrugged. Maybe she was doing extra classes.

He slowly trudged back upstairs. He yanked open his dresser and pulled out some clothes. He put on his tennis garb: a red t shirt and black shorts. He grabbed his white Fila cap and forced it onto his hair.

He cleaned up some more and then headed downstairs. After a moment of hesitation, he dashed back upstairs and grabbed his rackets. Running back down, he darted outside, tennis bag slung over his shoulder. He took out his spare red racket.

His favorite was currently resting in the trash can. He'd have to get a new one soon. He pulled out a green fizzy tennis ball from his pocket and threw it high in the air. His racket in his left hand, he engaged in an exquisite dance. The ball hit against the brick wall like a long lost melody.

It was literally music to Ryoma's ears. It carried him back and forth across the wall.

Ryoma released himself to the game. The door inside him opened and happiness pumped through his veins. He felt invigorated and free. Ah, this was the life. His movements began to get faster and sharper.

The ball thudded against the wall more frequently. His skin was beginning to glow faintly. He could do this all day. But sadly five minutes would have to do. He heard a rustling noise. He froze. But then his instincts kicked into action.

He dashed to his bag, laying innocently against the brick wall and shoved his racket inside. He hurriedly zipped it up, the zipper getting stuck a couple of times. Then he scurried to the big fat tree in the middle of the lawn.

Just in time, too.

Momo and Kikumaru appeared out from behind the fence, clad in their signature Seigaku tennis jackets. They wore long blue pants, even on the hot day. They grinned mischievously at him. Ryoma almost gulped. Something suspicious was going on.

They didn't figure out it was him, did they? Nah. Ryoma shook the thought off. Tezuka wouldn't tell them.

"Hi~Ochibi!" Kikumaru waved, running up to him.

Momo greeted him, following closely behind. But suddenly Kikumaru tripped and fell to the ground. Momo, too close for his own good, tripped over Kikumaru and landed right on top of him. They groaned and hastily picked themselves up.

As they were standing up, their gazes wandered over to the tennis bag sitting against the wall. Their eyes switched from him to the bag. His eyes widened.

Crap, he should have hidden it.

Their trip completely forgotten, Momo asked, "Hey, Echizen, is that your tennis bag?"

Thinking up a lie quickly, Ryoma calmly responded, "No, it's Nanako's."

They looked a little depressed at that, but the sadness didn't hold them down for long.

"That's the hot black haired chick right?" Momo asked, a grin spilling out over his face.

Kikumaru snorted with laughter. Ryoma remained impassive, thinking his sempai was a pervert. Ryoma just shrugged in response.

"Sempai-taichi, what are you doing here?"

He was actually curious. He would have just come on his own. Did they really think him that untrustworthy? But no…They exchanged knowing glances, a sly glint in their eyes.

"Say, Echizen, your cousin will let you use her rackets right?" Momo asked, evading the question.

Confused, Ryoma questioned, "Why? It's not like I'm playing in the tournament."

Once again, the coy glances were exchanged.

"Actually, Ochibi, you are! Isn't that great?" Kikumaru yipped, joyously.

Stunned, Ryoma blinked and blinked again.

"Huh?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Super Rookie Found Part 1**

Ryoma glared murderously at the two tennis Regulars that were currently laughing their socks off. Kikumaru and Momo were rolling in their own laughter on the floor, annoying the crap out of Ryoma.

They'd blindfolded him and dragged him to the school. That much was obvious as he'd identified the place they were in as the boys' locker room just when they took his blindfold off.

"Echizen-"

"-I think you have something on your-"

"-head." Momo shouted, almost laughing too hard to form a sentence.

"Ochibi-"

"-You look-"

"-so-"

"-KAWAII!"

Kikumaru seemed to be in the same predicament. Tears were even pouring out his eyes. If Ryoma didn't know better, he'd think they were dying of laughter. But he did know better. These monsters weren't just laughing for their health.

So the thing he wanted to know was: what in the world did they do to him? They were pointing at him and laughing! What was on his head that was so funny? He continuously glared at them, having nothing else to do.

But it worked against him. They burst out laughing even more as they caught his gaze.

Out of nowhere, Fuji popped up with a small handheld mirror in his hand. There was a mirthful glint in his eyes as he looked at Ryoma.

"I like your ears, Echizen." He cooed, smiling.

Ryoma's brow furrowed in confusion. Ears? What ears? He snatched the mirror out of Fuji's right hand and held it up to his face. He almost fell over in shock. Was that really him?

He looked like a….a…..cat.

Why the hell did he look like a cat? His hand reached up to touch his head. He felt soft fur on top of his hat. Yup, it was real. Too shocked to even glare at the Regulars, he continued to look at himself. To be honest, he didn't look at all like Ryoma Echizen.

Soft black triangular cat ears adorned his hat like a crown. They were speckled with green tints in the light, like his hair. Thin scratchy whiskers were attached to his cheeks, each of them about as long as a pencil.

His almond shaped golden eyes stared back at him, shining even more brightly than before. A heavy layer of black mascara coated his eyes, bringing out the unusual color. The tip of his nose was shaded in a small pink triangle.

Lastly, his face was covered in surprise. Why did they do this? Wasn't putting him in the stupid tournament enough? He glowered at them all, taking pride in the fact that Momo and Kikumaru flinched. Fuji just kept on his serene smile, examining his handiwork.

But then a thought hit Ryoma. None of this was permanent! He could take it off!

Or at least he hoped he could…

The smiling tensai to his left wasn't exactly reassurance. His hand shot up for his cat ears. None of the three Regulars stopped him. They just watched him, with the occasional snicker. Ryoma ignored them.

He gripped the cat ears tightly and pulled. He blinked.

Nothing happened.

Maybe he just didn't pull with enough force. He pulled again.

Nothing again. Horror struck his stomach.

Was it…..permanent?

"It's not permanent, Echizen, just super glued." Fuji relayed with a smile.

Ryoma just stared at him. Did Fuji read his mind? A shiver ran down his back. The last thing everyone needed the resident sadist to have was telepathy. Shaking the thought off, he stubbornly tried again. And again. It was to no success.

But then a thought struck him. The kitty ears were glued onto his hat, so maybe he could take his hat off. Brimming with confidence, his hand reached up…..and dropped back down.

He didn't want to take his hat off. It was his signature look. Without the hat, he would look ridiculous.

He had a sinking suspicion that three culprits behind this operation would have somehow made the other stuff stick, too. His arm flew up to wipe off the makeup. After furious rubbing, he found it was to no avail. He glared at his company, waiting for them to speak up.

Smiling mirthfully, Fuji answered, "Tattoo ink."

Ryoma froze in shock. Tattoo ink. His eye twitched. It better be temporary because Ryoma didn't want a tattoo. He didn't like them. It didn't help him play tennis. Scowling, he examined the rest of his poor tortured body.

Thankfully, they didn't give him a tail. How would he play tennis with that thing swinging around? He didn't even want to play in the tournament! His cover would be blown!

But wait a minute, no one would be able to recognize him…

But wasn't his name on the board of players? His anger replaced with survival instincts, he asked the three masterminds.

Kikumaru grinned and replied, "Nah or else Tezuka wouldn't have overlooked it, right Fujiko?"

Fuji nodded, his permanent smile still etched on his face.

Kikumaru continued, "We put you as Neko-chan! Tezuka thought it was a typo so now you can play! Hooray!"

Kikumaru tried to squash him into a big hug. At the last second, he bolted out of the way, leaving Kikumaru to hug a chair. Ryoma glared at the tennis torturers, refusing to speak to them. He needed revenge. A wicked gleam formed in his eye.

Ranking Tournament…

he might be able to play one of them right? A smirk lit up his face. He'd get revenge by beating them. After all, only the Regulars knew about the Super Rookie. If revealing himself meant he'd get even, then he was all for it.

It was actually kind of a good thing that they hadn't put his real name down. Nine or ten people were better than three hundred or so people knowing about him.

* * *

They dragged him out of the locker room by force. At this point he wasn't sure what was worse, going out like he is or revealing his identity. But at the moment it was going out like a cat.

He tried to fight them but three older boys against one vertically challenged younger boy was a bit too much for him. So he was lead by the arm, his heals digging into the ground, creating an obvious trail in the dirt path.

Kikumaru and Momo were shaking with barely concealed laughter.

Ryoma would make sure to pound them into oblivion on the courts if he got a chance. He glared at them fiercely, hating his luck. Why didn't he fight more vehemently when Nanako decided to send him to school?

They rounded a corner, Ryoma nearly hitting a big hard tree. He blinked, taking a brief glance at it before facing forward once again. The dirt path was coming to a close. The courts loomed high above him and his captors up ahead.

They stood majestic in all their might.

The shined a pristine green, the white boundary lines outshining the brightest star. It was paradise for Ryoma. He almost forgot his embarrassing situation. His wobbly legs even started to walk toward it.

But unfortunately his brain didn't get the memo before he slammed smack dab into his assailants. He blinked out of his stupor and glowered up at the Seigaku Regulars. They smiled good-naturedly down at him.

With one last glare, he looked around. Tennis members meandered around dressed in blue Seigaku jump suits. They were no doubt participating in the tournament. He even caught sight of a few freshmen from his class.

There were three boys in athletic garb and two girls dressed loosely in their school uniforms. The three boys were kind of familiar. Maybe he'd had class with them. One had short brown hair, prattling on about how good he was.

And people thought Ryoma was arrogant.

The other two looked peeved that they had to listen to him. They both had black hair but one was taller than the other. One girl he recognized as the brown haired girl that sat in front of him. The other had short brown pigtails. He could hear her obnoxious voice all the way over here.

He winced and moved on.

His gaze wandered over to the fence next to the building. The remaining Seigaku Regulars were standing there in all their glory. They hadn't seen him yet but nobody else had either. Too bad he couldn't turn invisible.

Then he'd be able to sneak away and play tennis all he wanted without having to worry about crazy Regulars kidnapping him. His stare wandered over next to him. A rectangular table with a folding chair was placed on the edge of the grass, a large board right behind it.

Ryoma's eyes widened. The board!

His eyes strained to see the writing. It was divided up into four sections: Block A, B, C, and D. And true to the Regulars' words, 'Neko-chan' was in Block D. Unconsciously, Ryoma twitched at the name. He looked at the others in the Block.

The only names he recognized were Inui and Kaidoh. He silently cursed. No Kikumaru, Momo, or Fuji. Dang it! He so wanted to exact his revenge in the best way he knew!

Maybe he'd challenge them later…..

A smirk formed on his face. He'd get his revenge one way or another. Suddenly, he felt a hard tug on his arm. He was jolted forward, stumbling a bit behind the three man handlers.

Now Momo and Kikumaru were practically erupting into fits of giggling like Ryoma's rabid fan girls.

He blinked, almost embarrassed to be around them.

They dragged Ryoma towards the remaining Regulars. Ryoma fought their grip as hard as he could, but his efforts were in vain. They pulled him along like a docile puppy.

_Or cat_, he thought grimly. He was only a few feet away from humiliation. When this day was over, he'd so exact his revenge.

They were going to pay…

"Echizen?" A choking sound shouted.

Ryoma's head swiveled to the source. Kawamura looked absolutely stunned. So much so he was even blushing! Ryoma glared at the ground. He didn't look that…..repulsive did he? Stupid Regulars…..Stupid tensai….

The gurgling noise alerted the other Regulars. Momo shoved him in front. Ryoma stumbled forward involuntarily, cursing everything and everyone. Oh tennis balls kill him now…..

All conversation ceased as one by one the Regulars turned to look at him. He felt like he was a zoo animal. He didn't look that bizarre did he? Silence penetrated his ears.

The Regulars, even Tezuka, looked absolutely gobsmacked. Some were even blushing! Ryoma wondered what he looked like to them.

"Ahem….interesting entrance, Echizen.." Oishi coughed sheepishly.

As if that was the cue, Kikumaru and Momo burst out laughing. Ryoma turned sharply and glowered ravenously at them. When he was done with them, they'd be in so much denial…

They fell to the floor and once again, Ryoma wondered if he had somehow offended the universe of something. How else is his bad luck explained?

"Echizen, if you don't mind me asking, why are you in that costume?" Kawamura asked, shyly.

But before Ryoma could even open his mouth, Kikumaru launched into an explanation.

"Ochibi-chan's gonna compete in the tournament! His name is Neko-chan so he needed to play the part, nyah!"

Kikumaru bounced around them, always a bundle of joy. The others looked at Ryoma, bemused. He twitched in return.

"So that was who Neko-chan was…..Ii data." Inui muttered, whipping out his ever trustee notebook full of who knows what.

For the next minute, furious scribbles were the only sounds in the awkward silence. Ryoma glared at the Regulars who were snickering occasionally. He needed to work out a plan. Maybe a prank?

He could hide their tennis rackets…or pound them with tennis balls…..or hide their tennis jerseys….

"Echizen? Are you still with us?"

Ryoma snapped out of his stupor at the sound of Momo's voice.

"What?" He asked.

Momo grinned goofily.

"Just checking to make sure you didn't die on us!" Ryoma glared at him.

Stupid senpai…

"Echizen, you-"

"No!" Kikumaru interrupted, pouting. "You have to call him Neko-chan!"

Ryoma twitched, as did Kaidoh.

"Fshhhhh…" He hissed and didn't bother to ask his question.

"So Echi-Neko–chan," Inui corrected at Fuji's look, "What is your tennis skill level?"

Ryoma ignored him. He'd find out soon enough. A whistle swept throughout the courts. Ryoma turned around at the sharp sound. Ryuuzaki-sensei stood in the middle of the courts.

"All games begin now!"

* * *

"OH MY GOSH, SAKUNO! LOOK! HE'S _SO_CUTE!"

Sakuno winced as Tomo squealed loudly into her ears. Sakuno looked at her friend. She was blushing, star struck, as she looked towards the court. Curious, Sakuno turned around…and ended up blushing herself.

Standing confidently in the middle of the court was huge cat. Sakuno's brow furrowed. No that couldn't be right. She squinted, looking closer. Her blush deepened.

It was a boy. A very cute boy dressed as a very cat. He had soft green speckled cat ears sitting on his white cap and long whiskers on his cheeks. He even had a pink nose! Tomo kept gushing about how cute he was.

Sakuno couldn't help but wonder whether dressing like that was really his choice. Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro were standing next to them, dumbstruck. Horio was even silent for once. Sakuno looked back at the courts, her blush coming back in full force.

She hoped the boy didn't feel humiliated.

* * *

Whatever humiliation Ryoma felt previously, disappeared instantly as soon as he stepped on the courts. He strode in confidently, clutching his racket gently in his right hand. He didn't think it was worth playing with his left hand.

As soon as the whistle had blown, Momo and Kikumaru had handed him his 'cousin's' rackets. Ryoma had been pissed but didn't comment. Apparently he had one of the first games against somebody called 'Arai', so he was rushed off to the courts.

It was obvious that no one, except for Tezuka, expected him to do well. How surprised they will be when they find out.

He ignored the stares that connected with him as he walked to the middle of the net where his opponent was waiting. Both the referee and Arai looked at him skeptically. And he knew the reason why. Inside, he avidly hit tennis balls repeatedly at three certain Regulars.

They were so going to pay for this. Arai seemed to have the air of an arrogant brute. His neck length brown hair was pulled back with a green headband resting on his forehead. His cocky brown eyes examined Ryoma.

He had on one of those blue jump suit jackets and white shorts that looked like they'd been halved.

"Rough or smooth?" He asked mockingly.

"Smooth." Ryoma replied, staring back up at him.

He was not going to back down from a challenge like this. Arai raised his eyebrow, seemingly amused.

"You're pretty cocky for a freshman. Just wait, I'll pound ya to the ground." He jeered before spinning the racket.

The silver racket spun for a second before falling to the right. Arai frowned.

"Your serve, kid."

Ryoma smirked. The referee cautiously gave him the fizzy ball before climbing onto his high chair. Both opponents went to the end of their side of the court, waiting for the announcement.

"This is a one set match. Arai Masashi vs….Neko-chan."

The referee paused mystified. Ryoma twitched. In the background he heard laughing. His head snapped to the source. It was Momo and Kikumaru. He glared at them.

The referee, over his shock, declared, "Let the match begin."

* * *

"Oohh! His name is Neko-chan? That is so KAWAII! Right, Sakuno?"

Tomo was extra hyped today because of a certain cat boy's appearance. Sakuno blushed and shyly nodded.

"Hmph, that's a stupid name. I bet it's not even his real name. What, is he too afraid to be known?" Horio remarked, starting his self praising speech.

"Oh shut it, Horio! Just because you don't have a cool name doesn't mean you can insult his!" Tomo countered, folding her arms over her chest.

Horio reddened.

"I didn't say that, I meant-"

"Yeah yeah, that you're better than everyone. Oh just be quiet since we all know your not!"

"Hey!" Horio yelled, miffed.

Sakuno sighed. Horio and Tomo were at it again. Why couldn't they just get along? Yes, she knew Horio-kun could be annoying, but did Tomo have to make that evident every time? Sakuno inwardly shook her head.

She'd rather be up on the court with the boy facing Arai than listen to those two argue.

* * *

As soon as the referee closed his mouth, Ryoma started bouncing the ball. He didn't want to start off with any trump cards, so it'd just be a normal serve for now.

"Oi, kid what's taking so long? You scared?" Arai yelled from across the court.

Ryoma ignored him and continued bouncing. Just as he was about to throw it up into the air, a voice broke through his concentration.

"Go Neko-chan! Hooray! Win!" Kikumaru's voice broke through.

His hand faltered and he dropped the ball in surprise. He picked the ball up and glared at Kikumaru from behind Arai. Kikumaru gave him a thumbs up. Arai was laughing, the sound echoing around the court.

As it entered his ears, something snapped inside of Ryoma. His anger boiled in his stomach and he threw the ball up high. His brain didn't register what he was doing, he just did it. The ball jumped up high in the air.

Ryoma eyes tracked it, waiting for it to come within range. There! His eyes gleamed and he smacked the ball to the other side at a high speed. Arai, too shocked to do anything, just stood there, watching as it flew by. But that wasn't Ryoma's intention.

The ball sailed out of bounds and landed on an abandoned cup. Propelled from the cup, it bounced up and over the fence, hitting Kikumaru right on top of his head. It continued to go to the nearest person next to him: Momo.

It would have hit Fuji but he dodged it just in time.

After a moment of stunned silence, yells rang out from the targeted Regulars. The ball rolled away on the ground, forgotten.

"Ochibi~ that HURT!" Kikumaru whined, rubbing his head.

"Echi- Neko-chan! That was not nice, not nice at all!" Momo complained.

Fuji just smiled. Ryoma smirked, satisfied. He'd gotten his revenge, even if it'd cost him a point.

"Love-fifteen!" The referee called out.

Silence greeted his statement, as if everyone was just remembering that this was a tennis game. The Regulars froze. Only then did the full nature of Ryoma's shot hit them. Inui wrote furiously in his notebook and slammed it shut. It echoed all over the court.

The sound of a pin dropping would have been heard in the deafening silence.

"That was an impossible shot, not to mention the speed and accuracy…" Inui muttered, suspicious.

The other Regulars were astonished. Of all the things they'd been expecting this was not it. But one thing edged to the front of their minds: could it have been a coincidence or was it real?

"Well that was a lucky coincidence." Momo announced ruefully.

The rest of them, with the exception of a certain two, blinked and agreed heartily, still a little bit in denial. But Fuji wasn't fooled. His eyes were wide open, his blue gaze piercing outward.

_It seems as if we have found our super rookie,_he thought mirthfully.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Super Rookie Found Part 2**

Silence.

It was everywhere. It echoed all around the court like an invisible bouncing ball. The fizzy green tennis ball rolled to a stop against the glinting metal fence encaging the finished tennis match. One such participant, named Arai, was collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily.

His tennis racket lay just out of his reach, still, on the sunlit court. His eyes slipped open once in a while, catching a glimpse of his rather bored looking opponent. In fact his opponent, dressed like a cat, didn't even break a sweat.

Arai's own sweat laced hair stuck onto his face, a token of his shame.

The people outside of the fence had never been as stunned as this, especially the Seigaku Tennis Regulars. All of them, with the exception of the Tensai and the Captain, gaped. Their mouths hung open, a perfect opening for flies to follow through.

And one such fly did. This particular fly picked the widest mouth belonging to one Momoshiro Takeshi. It buzzed in and Momo took a moment out of his shock induced trance to cough it out. The poor fly was hit by an immense wind and shoved out.

The sound alerted the other gaping Regulars. They, seeing Momo's fate, closed their mouths but their minds were still whirling. On the inside, two certain players were astonished as well. They had expected Echizen to be good, but not this good. T

hey thought Arai would at least get a point, but Echizen had an iron guard. No ball flew past him.

They literally couldn't believe their eyes. Disbelief shrouded their senses, clouding their judgment. Even Inui was affected by confusion. And in all of that, the Regulars felt a familiar surge of thrill pass through them.

They inwardly recognized that predatory gracefulness on the courts, the precise movements, that coy smirk. It was all familiar like a long lost memory. They couldn't seem to lay their finger on it, though. It was so close yet so far.

Echizen padded forward, his soft footfalls sending a wakeup call throughout the whole court. Immediately a belated cheer came from the freshman on the other side of the court as whispers rose in others. Echizen came to halt inches from the net, extending his right hand for a shake.

Arai seeing the hand suspended in the air slowly and excruciatingly rose up. He half walked half hobbled to the net and shook Echizen's hand. He gave Echizen a look of respect and exited the court.

The audience parted to let him through, but reassembled after once again.

They were curious; who was this newcomer?

Sakuno Ryuuzaki was having a similar thought process. She wished to know the boy behind the mask. She blushed wondering whether he was handsome or not.

Tomoka Osakada was just giddy at the thought that a freshman like that guy could be that good. It was so _hot_! She was _so_ going to be his number one fangirl!

Horio and the other two boys were astounded. They couldn't believe it. A freshman like themselves could beat Arai, an upperclassman, 6 games to nothing! Horio's pride was diminished.

Even he knew he had no chance against that freshman, but he knew he'd at least be able to get a couple games unlike Arai. His ego inflated once more.

Sumire Ryuuzaki beamed with pride. She knew the best there is will be on her team. Seigaku will win the National Championship this year. Ryoma smirked and walked off the court. Maybe he could go find some Ponta.

* * *

Ryoma was in the process of retrieving his beloved grape Ponta when he was assaulted. Yes, assaulted, kidnapped, whichever. Momo and Kikumaru dragged him with superhuman strength to the tennis clubhouse.

Before he could so much as blink, he was tied to a chair, wrists and all. The wooden chair creaked as he tried to wriggle out of it. But, to his misfortune, Fuji did the honors. He glared.

He'd almost gotten his Ponta, too…..

"Okay, Echizen, explain." Momo's voice broke through his concentration.

Ryoma blinked and looked up. The Seigaku Regulars looked down at him curiously. Kikumaru was excited and hurt at the same time. He was happy that Ochibi was a tennis expert but melancholy that he hadn't divulged the information.

Momo, like Kikumaru, was also conflicted. He thought Echizen was his best friend. So why didn't he at least reveal his skills to Momo? Fuji had a serene smile on the outside but was rather calculative on the inside. He might have finally found another rival other than Tezuka.

He knew that wasn't all Echizen had. Tezuka and Inui were curious; they wanted to know exactly how deep Echizen's skills went. The rest were uneasy and confused. But all agreed on one thing: they wanted an explanation. Ryoma remained silent.

He couldn't tell them anything without giving away who he was.

Impatient as ever, Kikumaru whined, "Hurry up, Ochibi! We all have matches, too!"

Ryoma kept his mouth shut. There was nothing to say. He was half hoping someone would barge into the locker room, so he could escape. But that didn't seem to be likely. The next five minutes were devoted to a staring contest between the freshman and the upperclassmen.

It would take a whole lot of time and intelligence to get Ryoma to relent. Luckily for Ryoma, a whistle blew in the distance, signaling the start of another match. The Regulars blinked, dazed.

Then Momo's eyes widened and he yelled, "Gah! I've got a match next!"

He grabbed his tennis bag and dashed out of the room, leaving the seven Regulars and a very bored super rookie.

* * *

Tezuka was curious.

Usually he'd be able to gauge someone's skill right away, but that wasn't the case with Echizen. He was hiding something; that was all Tezuka could deduce. After that scene in the locker room, he knew not to approach Echizen about it.

When Momo had asked there had been a slight change in his eyes, a flicker of emotion. It disappeared shortly thereafter but it had been there alright. It had looked like indecision, uneasiness, but Tezuka couldn't be sure.

His stoic face shifted microscopically.

A hint of firm determination crossed his face. He would find out about this. If Echizen's secret affected him or his teammates in any way, then he needed to know.

With a small nod to himself, he was off to seek the only one that seemed to know a hint of anything: Coach Ryuuzaki.

* * *

Ryoma stretched his cramped limbs. He had finally been released by Kawamura-senpai yet again as the last of the Regulars left for their games. The rope had left red, irritated flesh in its wake, but it wasn't anything Ryoma couldn't deal with.

The locker room was empty except for him. The ropes remained untouched on the floor, curled into a wheel like figure. He left it there, having forgotten about it, as he walked out of the locker room.

The odorless breeze of fresh air swam up his nose, calming him. The serene blast passed in and out as he relaxed once again. He headed back down the curving sidewalk to the Ponta machine. He reached inside, delighted to feel a cylinder shaped can.

He yanked it out even more pleased that it was his grape Ponta. He popped it open and poured it into his mouth, savoring the grape taste. He strolled along the sidewalk, drinking it and heading back to the courts. But before he could do that, an obstacle entered his path.

He found himself staring at the five freshmen from before. Only this time, their attention was solely focused on him. On the left, the two girls stood two yards away. The one with the brown braids was slightly blushing, seemingly a little scared.

Next to her, a girl with short brown pigtails stood straight, only a little shorter than Ryoma. She had stars in her eyes. Ryoma found her creepy and moved his gaze to the next three.

Two of them both with black hair, though the one on the left was taller, looked at him with open admiration. The one on the right had a pompous air, with brown hair and a goofy green and orange shirt.

"Oh my gosh! You're Neko-chan! I saw your match and you were _amazing_! Right, Sakuno?"

Sakuno blushed deeper and nodded to the ground. Ryoma almost did a double take at the name but remembered at the last second. It was his 'screen name'. The girl babbled on about how great he was and who she was, but Ryoma didn't listen.

He tuned her out and walked right by them, sipping his Ponta. He heard an indignant shout of surprise, no doubt from the boy with brown hair. But he kept on walking. He didn't know them anyway, so why should he bother with them?

He ended that train of thought and continued up the straight path, to the tennis courts awaiting him.

* * *

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, did you know about Echizen's skills?"

Tezuka was direct. He was not one to beat around the bush. Ryuuzaki-sensei was surprised with the bluntness and it showed.

After a moment of silence she replied, "Yes, I did. Any reason why you'd ask, Tezuka?"

She smiled at him. Tezuka blinked, considering.

"Curiosity, sensei."

She laughed.

"Yes, I knew about Ryoma before he even came to Seigaku. I taught his father, you know, and he's kept me up to date on Ryoma's achievements."

She paused and frowned, lost in thought. Tezuka waited for her to continue. If there was one thing he wasn't, it was rude. But before she could, a loud bellow of applause sounded from the court in front of them. Momo was shaking hands with one of the non-Regulars with a grin on his face.

Tezuka understood. She had duties elsewhere. They'd continue this conversation elsewhere.

With a meaningful look at Tezuka, she opened the fence and went in to converse with Momo.

* * *

"Echizen, your next match is against Kaidoh."

Inui told Ryoma, his glasses glinting in the sunlight from behind the table. Inui had received the honor of managing the board. Ryoma nodded and grabbed his tennis bag. He ambled to the courts where a crowd had already gathered, waiting for the match impatiently.

It had been a few hours into the Ranking Tournament and Ryoma had breezed through, beating his opponents, the non-Regulars, with ease. But this match was the turning point. Everyone wanted to see how he'd do against a Regular.

Anticipation bounced at their nerves as well as Ryoma's. His other opponents were incredibly weak and boring; he hoped Kaidoh would be more of a challenge.

With that in mind, he smirked.

He unlatched the gate and walked onto the courts. He set his tennis bag down near the bench and dropped down to stretch. His limbs were feeling a little droopy. He hadn't done this in months.

But it wouldn't slow him down in the actual match. Kaidoh was on the other side of the court, observing him wearily. His intense dark green eyes were narrowed at the super rookie. His lips moved constantly in a hissy fit.

"Fshhhh…."

Ryoma, hearing the sound, looked up at the bandana-wearing teen. He blinked at Kaidoh. Kaidoh hissed in return. Another minute of that repeated before Ryoma broke off the strange conversation to grab his favored red tennis racket.

He'd found another exact replica of his old one online. Kaidoh had his gripped tightly in his right hand. Ryoma did the same. He didn't know what he'd be forced to do with him yet.

What would he have to reveal?

The thought wasn't comforting, but people have to make sacrifices sometimes. Besides, only a handful knew 'Neko-chan' as Ryoma Echizen. He could hold up this charade for a while longer.

The referee stepped up into his high chair aligned with the net and announced, "The Neko-chan-Kaidoh game shall commence momentarily."

* * *

"C'mon, Sakuno! Neko-sama's match is on now!" Tomo shouted behind her, dragging along Sakuno.

Sakuno sighed and replied, "I'm coming Tomo-chan!"

But as she said that, she was desperately trying to fight down a blush. Neko-chan was in her head all day. She'd watched as he heroically and bravely defeated all those bigger boys. He was something of her idol now.

She just wished she knew who he actually was.

"Oi, Osakada, Ryuuzaki! You heading up to the match?" A very arrogant voice sounded behind them.

Tomo stopped and whirled around. Sakuno almost ran into her, but at the last second she slammed on brakes, her heels skidding across the dirt. She sighed in relief. That would have hurt. Tomo's face was twisted into an annoyed expression.

"Of course we are, Horio! Where else did you think we were going? I need to be at Neko-sama's match as the president of his fan club!"

Tomo huffed and began advancing once again, dragging along a very confused Sakuno.

* * *

"Fifteen-luv."

The referee announced. Ryoma eyed Kaidoh. That wasn't the best that the viper could do, Ryoma was sure of it. And yet, the first point belonged to him. Ryoma grunted. It looked like he had to wait for the viper to attack. Kaidoh didn't look affronted.

His hunched over shoulders shifted slightly as he walked back to receivers' position. His parted lips hissed at Ryoma. Ryoma narrowed his eyes. That wasn't all there was to Kaidoh. Ryoma could feel it. He bounced the tennis ball a few times before throwing it up in the air.

His right hand jerked forward and slammed the tennis racket on the ball dead center, sending it spiraling just inside of the opposite box.

Kaidoh was there to meet it, sending it back to the center. Ryoma rushed forward and the rally began. It lasted only a few minutes before Kaidoh sent a lob directly behind Ryoma. Taking a step back, Ryoma raised his racket and watched the ball fly down.

As soon as it was within reach, he jumped up and sent it flying in the form of an overhead smash. Kaidoh's narrowed eyes gleamed. Ryoma saw a maniacal glint form. Kaidoh's parted lips released a pleased hiss. The ball headed to his left.

Kaidoh froze and brought his racket back as far as it could go, almost like a predator going in for the kill. Then he bent his knees and whammed the ball as soon as it bounced inches off the court.

Ryoma watched the ball's path, pinpointing it to land in the center. He instantly headed to the predicted destination. But surprisingly, it curved to the right, bouncing off in the same direction. Ryoma's eyes widened.

He slowed to a stop and watched it as it fell out of his grasp.

_Buggy Whip Shot?_ He thought.

Or no…..he'd seen a variation of this shot back in his tournament days, but this was slightly different. Ryoma smirked. It will be fun defeating it. The audience whispered, excited in the background.

He heard Momo's loud voice declaring, "There's Kaidoh's Snake Shot…"

_Snake Shot?_ Ryoma thought. _So that's the name? It fits…_

"Fifteen all." Came the score check.

His eyes glowing with determination, Ryoma served once more. The rest of first the game was devoted to observing Kaidoh's Snake Shot.

_There_, he thought.

His eyes gleamed he found Kaidoh's weakness. He had to bend his knees slightly for the shot but not enough to loose too much of his stamina.

So if only he could make Kaidoh bend down some more…..His eyes gleamed.

A solution presented itself to him in his mind's eye. He knew that Kaidoh had a pretty impressive amount of stamina, but even the strongest break down at one point.

"1-0, Kaidoh leads." The referee announced.

A smirk graced Ryoma's lips.

_Not for long_, he thought.

The audience was whispering in the background, caught up in the game. The Seigaku Regulars were watching the game intensely.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Fuji asked, calmly.

The Regulars were silent for a moment until numerous voices said, "Kaidoh."

That was until Momo said, "Neko-chan."

A sly smile was on his face. The Regulars raised their eyebrows, but remained silent in favor of watching the continued game.

The next game Ryoma spent testing his theory. He went after each and every Snake Shot Kaidoh had to offer. He eventually won that game. His theory was perfect. It was foolproof.

If he kept hitting the ball low and deep at the baseline, Kaidoh would have to bend his knees twice as much, expending his own stamina. He knew that Kaidoh was trying to make him loose stamina by chasing after the Snake Shots.

It was a simple enough strategy, though unique enough to be hidden from the average player. But Ryoma wasn't the average player. He smirked at the ref called out the score.

"One game all."

The next game Kaidoh won, but Ryoma had to let that one go if he wanted to allude that Kaidoh's strategy was working. He kept chasing and returning all of Kaidoh's balls, slightly sweating and panting. His hair and hat mopped up the sweat, preventing it from ruining the neko makeup.

This was nothing compared to his tournament days. His training had been harsher. If he'd kept up the menu he wouldn't be sweating all, but that was it. He hadn't. He found himself slightly wishing he had.

He'd slacked off in those off months.

He heard Momo telling the freshman of Kaidoh's trap, but pretended not to hear. That wouldn't help his situation at all, if he hoped for his strategy to remain discreet.

"2-1, Kaidoh leads."

The audience watched in avid anticipation, especially one Tezuka Kunimistsu. Ryuuzaki-sensei had left him with more questions than she had answered, so he was still curious about the new comer. He noticed that something felt slightly mysterious about this match.

Echizen wasn't falling apart, meaning he had both a strong mental and physical physique. But he wasn't even frowning; instead he was periodically smirking, though trying to hide it. Tezuka saw it, though.

As the fourth game continued, he saw it. His stoic face didn't show any emotion but his eyes gleamed. He saw Echizen's plan.

_Interesting_, he thought.

"Two games all." The ref announced once again.

By then, they'd changed sides as well as had a few water breaks, but both weren't in the best shape. Ryoma was perspiring more than usual, as well as panting slightly. Kaidoh was sweating heavily as well as panting slightly. But both possessed a fiery determination.

_I will not loose!_

* * *

Momo's eyes widened as Kaidoh clumsily missed another of Echizen's shots.

_Hmm, Kaidoh what are you doing?_

It was 4-2, Echizen's lead. But it didn't seem possible. Echizen was supposed to be utterly exhausted per Kaidoh's strategy. He was, after all, chasing and returning all of Kaidoh's shots from one side of the court to another.

By all means, Echizen should be collapsed on the ground. Momo certainly knew _he_ would. A wry grin spread across his face.

_Looks like we have another stamina monster,_ he thought.

He shook his head, laughing silently at the irony. He finally got it. The Viper had fallen into his own trap. This time a bark of laughter escaped his mouth. Mamushi hasn't even realized it yet!

He'll never live this down…

"Momoshiro-senpai, what's so funny?" The freshmen asked.

His laughter only slightly interfering with his voice, he explained it to the freshmen. Their eyes widened.

"Amazing…." They murmured.

The obnoxious girl squealed, "Neko-sama is so awesome!"

At that, Momo burst out laughing. Echizen just got himself more of the fangirls he so despised! They looked at him funnily but he didn't care.

Just wait 'til he told Eiji-senpai….

* * *

By now the audience as well as Kaidoh had discovered Echizen's trap. Kaidoh was still in disbelief. It was 5-2 and he was loosing! And to some freshman as well! If he lost he'd become a laughing stock!

His vigor renewed, he pushed himself to return Echizen's shots. One more game, four more points and he'd loose…But no! He hissed as he swung his racket at the low ball with all his might. It smashed into the right corner of Echizen's side of the court, going out of his reach.

He released a pleased sigh.

"Fifteen-luv." The ref announced.

Kaidoh returned to his serving position and let loose. It was like he and Echizen were playing Tug of War. He'd yank one end, getting the upper hand, and then Echizen would yank back, evening it out. The next few points were split between them bringing the score to an even 40 all.

But Kaidoh couldn't hold on for much longer. His knees were burning, his arms were aching and worst of all, his strong determination was slipping the more exhaustion claimed him. He had to snap himself out of a tired trance when Echizen hit it back.

Hissing, he swung his racket with rapt attention, hitting his Snake Shot behind Echizen.

"Advantage, Kaidoh."

The rookie smirked, almost as if he had won that point. Just what was that kid up to?

* * *

Ryoma had it all figured out.

Kaidoh's Snake Shot was just a variation of the Buggy Whip Shot. And he'd had plenty of experience with that shot in the professional circuit. So many professionals had used that shot, but of all of them, Kaidoh's shot was definitely the first that had his own unique spin on it.

But doable none the less.

Smirking, he waited for Kaidoh to serve. The ball hit the court with a loud _smack_, beginning another rally. They hit it back and forth, cross court and straight until Ryoma saw his chance.

Remembering Kaidoh's stance, he positioned himself the same way, adapted to match his body type, and swung. The ball burst into the other court, curving right, bouncing in the same way. It hissed by Kaidoh's shocked stupor.

Silence.

The audience's jaws dropped as well as Kaidoh's.

"Was that a Snake Shot?" The freshmen asked amazed, breaking the silence.

Astonished murmurs broke out in the audience as well at the Regulars.

"He can copy it by just watching it? Amazing!" Someone muttered.

The Regulars were shocked. Fuji's eyes were wide open. Tezuka's stoic face betrayed nothing, although his thoughts clued on his emotions.

_Technique….skill….he obviously has match experience against high level opponents…._

"It's fairly difficult, Kaidoh, hard without a long reach." Ryoma muttered, looking at Kaidoh square in the eyes.

He hissed back at Ryoma, his eyes hard. His mentality had been bruised.

"Duce."

The ref declared, once his own shock had subsided. The battle continued until Ryoma found an opening. Kaidoh was lagging; it was obvious his monster stamina was sapped. But on Ryoma pushed. Eventually another of his shots passed through Kaidoh's weakened guard.

"Match point, Neko-chan."

_This is it…._He thought.

_This is it…._The audience agreed, waiting with bated breath.

So Ryoma, exhausted and perspiring, charged the up coming ball and swung with all his strength. His left elbow instinctually bended across his chest in a triangle.

The ball powered like a jet onto Kaidoh's side. Kaidoh's eyes sharpened and narrowed, as he ran as fast as his tired legs could carry him.

_I won't loose! Not to the new kid on the block!_

But sadly, his determination was not enough. The ball flashed by him, out of the court. Stunned silence filled the court as Kaidoh's signature orange bandana fluttered to the ground beside him, his black hair slick with sweat.

"Game, set, and match to Neko-chan, six games to two."

Ryoma took a deep breath and walked up to the net, to shake hands.

"No way-"

"That unknown freshman beat Kaidoh, a starter!"

"-And 6-2 none the less!"

"Amazing!"

The audience whispered around them, rather elated and thrilled.

Tomo and Sakuno were jumping up and down together, Tomo shouting, "Neko-sama won! He really won!"

The remaining freshmen, equally as excited, cheered. Momo grinned.

Now he had leverage against Kaidoh…..unless he lost against the super rookie too.

Ryoma waited patiently as Kaidoh stood back up, waiting for the respectful handshake. But instead, he slammed his racket against his own knee, drawing blood. The audience gasped. The Regulars shook their heads.

"He never took loosing well….."

Ryoma blinked in surprise.

_What a sport…_ He thought.

As soon as the wildly panting Kaidoh stopped, Ryoma asked, "Shake hands?"

Kaidoh turned to look at him, before storming off the courts. Ryoma shrugged, withdrawing his hand. He shortly walked off the courts as well, although less emotionally.

As Kaidoh passed the gathered Regulars, he passionately declared, "I'm not giving up my spot on the team!"

The Regulars watched as he left, thinking, _this will be an interesting tournament…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Super Rookie Found Part 3**

"If you know where the ball will land, you can hit it back no matter how strong your opponent is. You will not beat me. Eventually, you'll be a Seigaku Regular, but not today."

Silence.

Ryoma watched Inui calmly walk back to his spot. He was losing by a game. It was 2-1, Inui's lead. Ryoma had not expected the tall upperclassman to play like this. In his tournament days, he had played people like this, data masters.

They use your own data and stats against you. The first time Ryoma had played one of them, he'd almost lost. But soon he'd adapted to their styles, using his full power. But that was just it. He could win with his full power, but half power?

That was a question Ryoma was about to find out. He knew he could just switch hands and employ his tricks, but there wouldn't be any challenge in that. That and the fact that he'd probably be revealing himself so easily.

So no, he had to continue this way, with perhaps a few changes. Determination ignited in his golden eyes as he stood up and dusted himself off. He turned around, gripping his racket in his right hand, and took position on his half of the court.

Inui's opaque glasses gleamed and he threw the ball up high. A resounding clack was heard as he hammered the ball into the service box and Ryoma's waiting racket.

The rally continued on, the balls going in a zigzag fashion from one half of the court to another, side to side. But Ryoma noticed how Inui knew where he was going to hit. He knew Ryoma's timing; he knew his power behind the hits.

It was almost like Ryoma was battling himself. But Ryoma had battled himself before and at full blast. So this should be no problem. So why was it? Inui fluidly hit the ball to the left corner whereas Ryoma was trying to scuttle to the corner from the right.

He dived towards the left, just barely making contact. The ball flew up into the air in a U-shape, dipping slowly over the net until it landed quietly on the ground, a few paces away. Inui was one step behind it, surprised at the drop shot.

But he quickly schooled his features and picked up the ball.

"Fifteen all." The ref called, as caught up in the game as everyone else.

Inui tried to act nonplussed but Ryoma had already seen it. The data monsters back in the day had always had timing off because Ryoma's training plan always forced him to change and adapt.

Now that he'd been off for a while, his timing was constant. He knew what he needed to do. He smirked at Inui and resumed stance.

"I was planning on keeping this secret…..at least until Nationals. But I guess duty calls." Ryoma taunted.

Whispers exploded among the audience as well as a few squeals.

Both hands on the racket, he bent down on his knees and started jumping. But it was not regular jumping. It was his personal one legged Split Step. Ryoma smirked. He's riled up the crowd, and hopefully put Inui off a bit.

Inui paused a moment to observe him, his expression tight, yet curious. His stance seemed rigid and stiff as he swung his racket to serve the ball. Maybe Ryoma had hit a nerve after all.

The ball slapped the ground fiercely and shot back up, into Ryoma's outstretched racket, much to the excitement of the crowd and interest of a certain group of Regulars. It seems this match will be interesting after all.

* * *

"I'll make it easier for you. Hitting to the _right_!"

A grunt twisted into the shorter player's voice at the end as he forcefully swung his racket upwards. And true to his words, the ball spiraled directly to the right.

While Tomo was squealing about her Neko-sama, the rest of the freshmen watched the rally with avid fascination. Their previous curiosity about Neko-chan's special technique flew out the window as a new though struck their brains.

"Why is he telling Inui-senpai where he's going to hit the ball? Even a terrible tennis player could hit it back now!" Horio burst indignantly.

The Regulars shifted their attention to the three freshmen boys, debating whether or not to say anything. But Kachiro beat them to it.

"But Neko-chan's movements are becoming faster and more erratic. That can't be in Inui-senpai's data, can it?"

Sakuno listened to them, silently agreeing. Even if she wasn't all that big on tennis before, she was quickly becoming inspired. Maybe she'd go for it after this. She couldn't help but admire the burning fire in Neko-chan's amber eyes.

As her idol shifted, so did her eyes. She strived to keep her gaze on his unusual eyes, even if Tomo strived to keep her eyes on his exposed flesh, courtesy of the wind.

_Where have I seen those eyes before?_

* * *

Inui was troubled.

One minute, his game was impeccable, his data perfect. But the next, the enigma known as Ryoma Echizen altered his carefully collected data in under a minute.

_Just who are you Ryoma Echizen?_

He literally came out of the blue as a Super Rookie. Though, they didn't know it at first.

"Left!" Said rookie called, hitting the ball accordingly.

Inui dashed to the intended path and whammed a return to the right, expecting the rookie to be one step behind, but he wasn't. He reached the ball just in time.

"Right!"

The ball collided with his racket in the dead center, sailing quickly over the net. But Inui was immobile. His reaction time had not been fast enough. He could only watch in shock as the ball flew towards the right corner, a few feet out of his reach.

"Out!" Came the judgment.

Inui's glance turned to Echizen, his lips pressing into a line.

"I overdid it, didn't I?"

The shorter played smirked and tapped his racket on his shoulder. He turned around and positioned himself into the receiver's stance. Silent worry embedded in the back of his mind, Inui served the ball.

The yellow fizzing ball shot through the air like a bullet, hitting its target on the inside corner of the service box. But it was not allowed to bounce once more. Echizen was there to meet it.

His racket whammed the ball in dead center once again as he cried, "Behind you!"

Sure enough, the ball ascended into the air, dropping every few inches as it gave way to gravity. Inui backed up and jumped into the air just as the ball came into range.

He slammed to ball down over the net into an Overhead Smash. His glasses gleamed in the sunlight as he watched the rookie closely.

"Right!"

Inui had just touched the ground when the ball whizzed by him into the right corner. The hit mark was snug between the two boundary lines, calling for a point. The ball rolled innocently across the court until Inui picked it up.

"Two games all."

* * *

Ryoma's eyes shined in victory.

He had caught up and he was going to win. Data man or not, Inui had lost. As far as Ryoma knew, the third year only used his data system. He didn't seem to have any other tricks up his sleeve.

The audience was murmuring in wonder and anticipation, but Ryoma ignored them. To him, it was just him and his opponent on the sunlit tennis courts. Both players were panting lightly, perspiration deciding at the moment to step in.

This was going to be an exciting game. The audience could feel it, the Regulars could feel it, and so could Ryoma. Except no matter what, he would come out on top.

He would not loose!

* * *

Somewhere behind the fence stood four awestruck freshmen, one self proclaimed fan girl, and excited tennis Regulars.

"Who do you think will come out in the end?" Fuji asked, slyly.

A pause happened before a quiet chorus erupted, favoring the super rookie. Fuji smiled, calmly and resumed his quiet air. He agreed with his fellow teammates, especially after he'd seen how quickly Echizen had recovered from Inui's unique tennis style.

His piercing blue eyes opened and hungrily eyed the match.

"I can't believe it! Neko-sama's winning! Isn't that great Sakuno?" Tomo squealed, effectively causing nearby winces.

Sakuno nodded, hurriedly, entrance by the match. She couldn't help but compare it to a sword fight; one side was on defense, the other on offense, yet interchanging. And the one on offense was Neko-chan. She smiled.

"He's winning! He's winning four games to two! Amazing!" Kachiro declared.

His eyes were wide open, devouring the scene in front of him. A wave of inspiration and pride washed over him. If a freshman like him could do it, then he could to! The other two freshmen were just as entranced in the match.

The audience watched with bated breath. Neko-chan called the direction and proceeded to hammer it there. But Inui, sweating profusely, was one step away. The ball whizzed off from the ground and into the fence, spinning fiercely with power.

"Five games to two. Neko-chan leads."

* * *

Ryoma panted heavily, exuberant.

Only one more game to go and victory would be his. His opponent was determined but not like Kaidoh. Inui relied heavily on his data, which left him completely helpless when it no longer worked.

Ryoma smirked and announced, "In front of you."

Inui stiffened for a moment before relaxing back into a run. He darted forward to catch up with the ball Ryoma sent just behind the net. He took a dive, shoving his racket forward. It just tapped the ball up, lightly sending it hopping over the net.

Ryoma's eyes flashed in alarm and he followed Inui's lead. He bolted forward, his racket scuttling forward. The ball was an inch away from giving Inui the point. Ryoma moved faster, pushing his burning legs to the limit.

He panted, his eyes fiercely focused. His racket was forced forward just as the ball dropped in the one inch mark. Inui watched from the ground, panting in the spot he landed. With a triumphant grunt, Ryoma pushed his racket upwards.

The ball dinged the racket's edge and flew up lightly. It slid over the net, pausing briefly before landing a few feet away from Inui's outstretched hand.

"Fifteen-luv."

Stunned silence filled the court once again as the two opponents lying on the floor stared at the ball, stagnant on the ground. But soon, Ryoma shuffled up, followed by Inui. They retreated back to their spots along the court and Ryoma was given the ball.

He knew that was a close call; he might have to reveal something in the near future…

* * *

Inui felt his confidence slowly gaining more ground.

That was close and Echizen knew it. He seemed to be treading more cautiously now. Inui, ignoring his exhaustion, got into his stance with renewed with vigor. He felt the eyes of the audience on them, watching to see what happens next.

Inui grinned creepily at his opponent. It was time to get even. Echizen threw the ball high in air and slammed it into the outside corner of the awaiting service box. Inui was already in position and hit it back with newly retrieved force.

It sailed by Echizen into the right corner. He looked at his opponent calculating and returned to his position.

"Fifteen all."

The rally continued like that, only gaining time and distance. Both players were sweating and panting but their perseverance was unrivaled. They continued on, exhausted and determined.

It wasn't over 'til it's over.

Points were exchanged back and forth until they were at a duce. Two more points and Echizen would win the match. Two more points and Inui would win the game. The audience was enraptured by the fierce game; all conversation was non existent.

Echizen had stopped calling out his directions, a sign of his focus. Inui had sped up with his response time, a token of his determination. Neither was relenting. But eventually, Inui let a hole seep into his iron guard.

The ball shoved past him into the left corner, subduing his confidence.

"Match point, Neko-chan."

This was it, the moment the audience had all been waiting for.

* * *

It was now or never. Ryoma flung the ball high into the air, adjusting his grip on his racket. He pinpointed the ball's every movement with his eyes, watching its slow descent. But just several inches away from reach, Ryoma jumped up to meet it.

The audience devoured the scene in hungry curiosity, especially the tennis Regulars.

Was this a special serve?

Inui watched on as well, his glasses gleaming at the prospect of gathering new data about the mysterious rookie. His gripped his tennis racket tightly, subconsciously shifting into a return position. Ryoma smirked and swung down powerfully, his racket turning at an angle.

His left hand formed a triangle across his chest, his winning move. The ball spiraled like a ferocious racket onto Inui's court. It quickly dipped to land in the very edge of the service box, hitting the ground with a loud clap.

But instead of coming back up instead, it spun dangerously on the floor, like a bull clawing at the floor. Then at the least expected moment, it shot back up as fast as a jet, curving into Inui's face, aiming steadily for his glasses.

The audience watched in still shock as the ball knocked off the tall third year's glasses with a reverberating force. Inui's mouth was wide open as he watched his glasses make a free fall toward the green court below and as the ball drop innocently to the ground.

He'd lost.

His dark eyes stared at Echizen with respect. He knew what serve that was: the most spectacular twist serve he'd ever seen, even better than that of Ibu of Fudomine.

"Game, set, and match to Neko-chan, six games to two."

* * *

The Seigaku Regulars stared in shock at the super rookie who had just performed an astounding twist serve.

"Man, Echizen just keeps surprising us doesn't he? First Kaidoh, now Inui and not to mention that twist serve of his!"

Momo shook his head in giddy astonishment. The rest of the Regulars secretly agreed. Fuji and Tezuka raised an appraising eyebrow at the newest addition to their team, even in his neko getup.

The audience began to whisper around them as the freshmen cheered in wild spirits.

"A twist serve, was it?"

"Yeah, totally amazing! That's the best I've ever seen!"

"That's the only you've ever seen….."

"Oh shut up! But still….you gotta admit, the kid's amazing."

"Yeah…."

The freshmen were absolutely giddy in joy. They cheered for the impossible: Neko-chan's victory over yet another Regular.

"Go Neko-sama! You're awesome!" Tomo shouted, jumping up and down with Sakuno.

Rather than screaming her joy, Sakuno jumped up and down with her friend, allowing the waves of pure excitement and happiness fill her. Three male freshmen were yelling their congratulations as Inui and their fellow peer shook hands.

They exchanged some words, but in all the cheering, the freshmen did not hear it. But the Regulars, in their silent amazement, listened closely. Fuji chuckled.

_No one ever willingly plays Inui again…._

Kaidoh stared at Echizen with a stony look on his face, before grunting. He grabbed his racket and trudged to another court to warm up for his match. There is only one remaining spot for the Regulars.

It led the others to wonder who was going to keep it: Inui or Kaidoh?

* * *

Ryoma felt the satisfying feeling of triumph as he went through his remaining matches. It wasn't from the members that weren't Regulars, but rather an aftertaste of the match with Inui.

It was still there even when he'd finally realized that he'd been so caught up in the matches that he forgot he'd been tricked into joining the team. He sighed. He wondered if _she_ were behind this.

"Game, set, and match to Neko-chan, six games to luv."

He exited the court with a towel rubbing at his face and his bag over his shoulder when the congratulations came. The freshmen came bounding over, telling him how great he was. He ignored them in favor of looking at Kaidoh.

He seemed more ill tempered than usual. That was no doubt a result of the stress he was facing from the possibility of loosing his spot.

"You're in my way." He growled.

The freshmen quieted down and shook like leaves at his gaze, but Ryoma stood firm. He stared down Kaidoh until the older boy brushed past them onto the court.

"Kaidoh is so scary…." The freshmen murmured.

Foregoing a response, Ryoma continued his way off the courts and around the locker room.

He was done for the day.

He was almost to the shady tree when he heard a familiar feminine call from behind. Ryuuzaki-sensei stood grinning wryly in her signature pink jogging suit.

She waved at him and called, "Welcome to the team, Ryoma!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Kirihara's Detour**

"Oh and everyone, Neko-chan is actually our new freshman, Echizen Ryoma."

Chaos broke out at Ryuuzaki-sensei's ending statement. She paraded off the courts leaving the problem all to the captain and the aforementioned freshman. Ryoma twitched at how easily his identity was revealed. Didn't Ryuuzaki-sensei know he wanted to keep his secret?

Unless she only thought he wanted to keep his international secret. Ryoma scowled. What's done was done. And the only bright side was that he didn't have to keep wearing this ridiculous cat getup. But he would find himself wishing he still could when hours from now, he'd have fan girls stalking him.

With a foreboding shiver, Ryoma heeded his captain's call for practice amidst the buzzing conversations, all focused on him. He picked up his racket and went to play a practice match with Momo, ignoring the glances and whispers sent his way.

When practice was finished, he went to class as if nothing had happened. Unfortunately, rumors spread pretty fast in schools. On his way into the building, Ryuuzaki-sensei appeared next to him.

She smiled at him and declared, "The best way to stay hidden is to stay hidden in plain sight, Ryoma-kun. Remember that."

Well he had no choice now did he?

* * *

"Sakuno! Did you hear? Neko-sama is actually Ryoma-sama! Oh my gosh its so-"

Sakuno froze in her seat, staring in open shock at Tomo-chan. Echizen Ryoma was Neko-chan? She blushed darker than a cherry. She knew there was something familiar about those eyes.

And secretly, she was glad. She looked up to both personas, Neko-chan and Ryoma-kun.

She couldn't help but smile. She knew there was something special about one Echizen Ryoma and now that she knew exactly what it was, she couldn't help but admiring him from afar. She tuned out the squeals and whispers that accompanied his entrance into the classroom just to admire his person.

Maybe seeing him grow would help her grow. She knew she needed to shed her shy shell sometime soon, but her lack of courage impaired that course of action. She sighed and turned her attention to the teacher as he started class.

_One day_, she thought. _One day_.

* * *

The rest of the day went normally for Ryoma, if he ignored all of the stares and whispers. News traveled very fast and pretty soon even the teachers were giving him glances. But he acted like his usual ignorant self and progressed through the day with an even temperament.

When anyone tried to approach him, he'd just stare at them blankly until they were embarrassed enough to run off. The only ones who didn't seem to look at him in a different light were the Seigaku Regulars.

But they had already gone through the motions earlier that weekend, so it shouldn't have been much of a surprise.

Even if Ryoma wasn't affected by the whispers and squeals sounding off around him, he was still eager for the day to end. Tennis practice was looming closer as the minutes ticked by and he was building up on anticipation.

He'd already retrieved his Seigaku jacket and chosen loose, baggy shorts over the long pants. Putting the jacket on hadn't exactly boosted his confidence or anything like Horio seemed to think, although it did remind him of his pro days. But as long as he ignored the memories, tennis would bring the rest.

"Echizen, Tarou, Kumako, and Takako all have classroom cleanup. Class dismissed."

Ryoma blinked, annoyed. Well so much for tennis practice.

* * *

"Sir, this is the last stop. Sir?"

A voice broke through Kirihara Akaya's nap time. Blinking owlishly, Kirihara stretched and looked around, still a little bit drowsy. A man was standing above him looking sheepish. He was probably the bus driver or attendant or whatever.

"Last stop?" Kirihara repeated, yawning.

The man nodded and proceeded to move out of Kirihara's way. So he was being kicked off the bus was he? Kirihara smirked. He complied and grabbed his bag, walking down the steps onto the sidewalk.

He watched the bus drive away, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He felt so sluggish. Blinking once more, he looked around at his surroundings. He saw a school standing in front of him, but it wasn't his school.

A pathway lead into the school grounds with a gate outlining its borders. Kirihara walked up to the edge of the gate and leaned against it. He proceeded to study the school. It wasn't as big as Rikkaidai, so it probably had fewer students.

It was, however, just as bland as Rikkaidai. Bored already, Kirihara pulled out his cell phone. His team had a practice match with Hyotei today and it would be a bummer if he couldn't make it.

The phone rang for a few minutes before a gruff voice picked up.

"Hello?" It was his teacher.

"Hello, sensei? I overslept and ended up at some other school."

There was a brief pause. Kirihara had the distinct feeling that his teacher was frowning and shaking his head. Kirihara couldn't imagine why; he didn't do this _that_ often!

"Will you be able to make it to today's practice match?"

Kirihara checked the time on his phone and scowled.

"It's impossible. It's already past noon-"

"Where are you now?" his teacher interrupted. Kirihara blinked.

"Where am I?" He turned, trying to determine the name of the school.

He squinted, looking at the school, but he found nothing. He was about to reply he had no idea when he saw the characters on the gate he was leaning against. He pushed away from the wall and bent down to read it.

"Seishun Gakuen Jr. High Division." He recited.

He brought the phone back up to his ear.

"Sensei, I know where I am."

There was no response.

"Sensei?"

The phone cut off. Kirihara frowned.

"Geez, old geezer hung on up on me..."

He closed the phone and dropped it in his pocket. Kirihara gave another glance to the school, newly identified as Seigaku. He smirked.

"Seigaku, eh? Let's check 'em out."

* * *

"Let's split up the job. It will get done faster."

Ryoma couldn't say it better himself. He nodded at the boy, Tarou, a twelve year old with spiky brown hair and dark, almond-shaped eyes. The girls' names he couldn't remember for the life of him, but they nodded as well.

And so, Tarou proceeded to give them sections to clean, all split up equally. Ryoma studied his portion and diligently went to work. He finished his work no more than twenty minutes later and hurriedly went to change for tennis practice.

Grabbing his tennis bag, he walked out of the locker room towards the tennis courts, his mind churning in excitement and in anticipation.

He knew Tezuka-buchou may give him laps to run but such was the price of being late. And there was also the fact that those laps wouldn't be a bad warm-up. He had just reached the concrete ring around the pristine tennis courts when he realized all motion seemed halted- frozen.

He stopped and tilted his head. What was going on? Was Tezuka-buchou really allowing a commotion? Curiosity compelling him forward, he moved until he was right at the metal fence. He squinted under his hat, grateful that he no longer had to wear that absurd getup.

A boy a little older than himself stood out among all of the members of the tennis club. He had on a school uniform that consisted of black pants and a dress shirt with a blue-and-white themed tie. He had a tennis bag slung over his shoulder and a cocky grin on his face.

The boy was tall, just a hair shorter than Oishi. And on top of the boy's head sat a mop of messy black hair, a definite contrast to Ryoma's. Ryoma studied him, noting that he exuded confidence. Ryoma had never seen him before and was quite sure he didn't belong in Seigaku.

Even if he wasn't all that observant, he knew when something didn't seem right.

The courts were silent; not even the sound of a tennis ball against concrete graced the place. The only sound seemed to be the voices of the strange boy and the Regulars. The atmosphere was tense and most of the members were glaring holes at the foreign teen.

Despite all of that, Ryoma strolled right on in with his new Regular jacket fitted on his body. His entrance was barely noticed as everyone was focused on the unofficial argument between the boy and the Regulars. But his entrance was not as quiet as he liked to think.

Two people of mischievous natures saw their resident freshman enter with a gleam in their eyes. They took their attention off the supposed 'Akaya Kirihara' and formulated an amusing plan.

"So how about it, Tezuka-san? It's okay, right?" The boy prodded eagerly.

"We don't have to go all out; we can do a one set match-"

Tezuka stood his ground. "I'm sorry, but we are in the middle of practice. We cannot do a match at this instant."

Ryoma watched on with interest as the boy scowled.

"Come one, Tezuka-san! It's just one set. You don't have to be so tough."

But the hardening of Tezuka's expression caused the boy to exclaim, "All right! Just kidding. No is no then."

The boy was just about to walk off when Ryoma felt himself being pushed forward. He felt something metal clasp around his right arm. His legs involuntarily hurtled him forward towards the other teen until he fell on top of him. Frowning, Ryoma whipped his head around to find the culprits.

Momo and Eiji stood behind him with wide grins displayed on their faces. Fuji stood off to the left with a creepy smile. Ryoma felt a sense of dread well up in him. What were they snickering about?

A groan and a muttered complaint sounded underneath him. His attention turned to the scowling guy on the ground. He was glaring at Ryoma.

"Hey, what was that for?" he exclaimed, sounding pissed.

Ryoma blinked at him, before glancing back at the two (or three?) culprits. He glowered at them and began to stand up. But he felt something tug at his right wrist.

Something sharp dug into his skin, causing an unpleasant feeling to permeate within Ryoma. He slowly looked down, as if about to condemn himself to a terrible fate.

And he was.

A silver pair of handcuffs interlocked the two boys. The first half circled around Ryoma's wrist, shining in a malicious way. The other half condemned the other boy's left wrist and sitting in between the two halves was the lock. Too bad they didn't have the key.

Ryoma twitched.

What was it with those three and handcuffs? And how did they get it on both of them without them knowing? This was starting to annoy him. He wanted to play tennis today! He didn't sit in a boring classroom the whole day for this to happen!

They better have the key handy.

"What the hell?" the other boy shouted, noticing the handcuffs as well.

Anger seemed to radiate off of him as he faced his predicament. Ryoma wanted to fry the snickering idiots. How was he supposed to play tennis with this extra weight? Sure he could do ten or twenty pounds extra but one hundred?

That seemed impossible, especially considering that this person was taller than Ryoma!

"Why did you handcuff me? Get them off! I have to be somewhere!"

The boy looked around the court, glowering. But soon his gaze dropped to Ryoma. His glare staggered for a minute when he saw Ryoma's clothing, but he seemed to remind himself of the problem immediately afterwards.

Tezuka sighed quietly, feeling a headache coming on. He knew who was behind this. The shackles were a bit obvious.

"Fuji, please take off the handcuffs. This is disrupting practice."

Those who knew Fuji would usually expect a smile promising pain from the resident sadist. But Fuji did no such thing. He offered a calm smile instead, leading the occupants of the tennis courts to become suspicious.

Some shuddered at his smile, knowing that it meant something bad, but hopefully not the Apocalypse.

"I'm sorry Tezuka, but I do not know where the key is. I gave it to Momo and Eiji but they seemed to have lost it."

Silence. Ryoma's glared heightened. He didn't have time for this! What did Fuji mean the key was lost? Was he lying? Tezuka didn't seem to be in a better mood than Ryoma. If anything, his interior was brimming with annoyance. But he went along with Fuji for now; the key had to be somewhere.

He turned to Momo and Eiji.

"Is this true?" He asked, noting the glares being sent there way by their resident freshman and the Rikkaidai ace.

Momo and Eiji fidgeted nervously under the stares.

"Well…you see…_Eiji-senpai_-"

"Hey! Don't blame me Momo!" Kikumaru interrupted, pouting at his partner in crime. Momo gave a sheepish grin.

"Well it was kinda your fault-"

"And yours!"

Momo rubbed the back of his head, grinning guiltily.

"Fuji-senpai gave me the key and I gave it to you and you lost it-"

Kikumaru frowned and interjected, "I put it on the bench and now it's gone!"

Tezuka and Ryoma had both had enough by then. Tezuka ordered a search for all benches and the tennis members scattered around, hurriedly looking for the lost key. Kirihara scowled at being ignored.

"Is someone going to get this off of me? I've got a match to go to!"

Well it was partly true. He did have a match to go to, but he wouldn't have made it in time. And now he probably couldn't even play, even if this guy was a Seigaku Regular.

Kirihara felt rather conflicted about that. On one hand, he was curious as the brat must be pretty good and on the other, he was mad that the brat had become a Regular so early.

Che, he could probably beat him anyway.

"The key…is lost…"

The tennis club members slumped to the ground in defeat. Both Ryoma and Kirihara felt annoyed at this outcome. How were they going to play tennis now? Or in Kirihara's case, leave? Tezuka sighed. He was going to have a severe migraine soon.

But for now…

"Regulars, keep looking. Non-Regulars, go on the other court and practice. Fuji, Momoshiro, and Kikumaru lead the search. If you don't find the key, we will have a serious problem on our hands."

He gave them a stern look to which they eventually nodded, grabbed a search buddy, and ran off. Ryoma watched them leave and then turned his attention back to the handcuffs connecting the two. What were they supposed to do? He frowned and stood up, tugging a bit at the handcuffs to reach his bag.

He had just managed to grip the strap when the stranger said, "I'm Kirihara Akaya. Who are you, brat?"

Ryoma stopped, considering, before he dragged his bag back towards him. He plopped it on his shoulder and looked at the other boy with a blank expression.

"Echizen Ryoma."

Kirihara nodded, before returning his gaze elsewhere. They continued to watch the search in a bored fashion, with Ryoma attempting to fall asleep. But soon, Kirihara's boredom got the best of him.

He looked back at the shorter boy and stated, "Ne, this is boring. I don't know about you but I'm going."

And he proceeded to walk towards the gate, gritting his teeth at the resistance the metal cuffs provided. Ryoma stood there, well aware of the cuff digging into his wrist, and studied the boy. But then he blinked, either way he would end up going.

Che, maybe he could at least find some Ponta then. He followed after the boy. Kirihara felt the resistance disappear and looked back at Echizen Ryoma in the corner of his eye. He smirked. He was following him. Maybe he could make the match after all.

Captain might have a spare key anyway.

* * *

"Fujiko~I can't find it!" Kikumaru complained to his friend.

Fuji merely chuckled.

"Neither can the rest of us." He answered.

Kikumaru frowned in response. He'd searched under and over and everything in between on the bench that he'd left it last but he couldn't find it! And he had some of the best eyes on the team! And so, even still, he found himself wondering back over the bench.

Determined, his eyes scanned the area again.

_Concrete…wood…hole…_ Kikumaru's eyes widened.

Wait- _hole_?

He bent down on his knees and examined the crack in the ground, residing directly under the bench. He pressed his cheek next to it and peered in. He moved his eyes around until he saw a shiny glint. A sense of dread poked at him.

"Fuji…I found it…"

* * *

"You _cancelled _the match? Why?" Kirihara exclaimed into the cell phone.

Ryoma glared at him for being so loud and obnoxious, especially amidst the bustling crowds on the sidewalks. It was like he was another Momo.

"What- _me_? But Buchou should have just done it! Now-"

Kirihara paused listening to the other end of the line. He scowled.

"A restaurant? Isn't that-"

Kirihara was cut off again. "Oh, meeting point..."

Ryoma sidestepped a man and his girlfriend as Kirihara yanked his hand cuffed wrist forward.

"Okay, okay. I'll see you guys there." With those last words, he snapped the phone shut and forced it into his pocket. Scowling, he turned to Ryoma.

"I've got to meet my teammates at this restaurant. Maybe my captain will have something that can undo this."

He raised the handcuffs. Ryoma blinked back up at him and nodded, not really caring either way. A restaurant meant Ponta, so he could deal with it.

Without another word, Kirihara pushed and jostled his way through the crowd, somehow managing to drag Ryoma and shoulder his tennis bag at the exact same time.

They received weird looks from bystanders because of the handcuffs, but thankfully no one called the police.

They'd have a field day with that.

* * *

Tezuka had to stop himself from groaning out loud.

The key had been found down a crack that not even a fish hook could tear through. Now how was this problem going to be solved? He had to call off practice in pursuit of this key and now that he found it was a complete waste of time and that one of his teammates was still handcuffed to someone else?

The mere fact was frustrating and irritating within itself. Still, he had no choice but to sit back and watch as Fuji, Kikumaru, and Momo attempted to get the key out.

"Ouch! The hole cut my finger! Look its bleeding!"

"It's all right Eiji. It will heal."

"Eiji-senpai? How did you get it down here?"

"I didn't! It fell, Momo-"

Tezuka inwardly sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"Hey, where are Echizen and that other guy?"

This question piqued his interest. They were still in the courts weren't they?

"Ochibi's gone!" Kikumaru shouted, abandoning his post near the hole.

He came up beside Momo and looked at an empty tennis court. Fuji, Tezuka, and the rest of the Regulars soon followed, analyzing the court and the surrounding areas. Where had the two gone?

"Wah! Ochibi's been kidnapped! We have to go save him, nyah!"

Yes, a _very _long day.

* * *

"Akaya-kun, who is this?" A boy with girly looks asked. A green headband stopped his navy blue locks from showering over his face. He seemed frail, yet strong.

He must be captain of the Kirihara's tennis team…Rikkaidai? Kirihara gave him a brief glance, much unlike his captain whose eyes remained trained on Ryoma and his uniform. Ryoma felt a little uneasy under the captain's penetrating gaze.

The way he was looking at Ryoma…It was as if he _knew._ But he couldn't, could he?

"Oh, this is Echizen Ryoma." Kirihara responded, sounding none too concerned. The girly-boy smiled.

"Hello, Echizen-san. I am Yukimura Seiichi, Rikkaidai's captain. Nice to meet you."

Ryoma nodded respectfully in his direction but did not say anything. He would not give anything away, especially if this guy knew who he actually was. The newly named Yukimura studied him a second longer before his eyes wandered to the handcuffs.

His eyes flashed.

"Who did this?" He asked with a harsh edge yet still managing to retain a sweet tone.

Ryoma shivered. So he was a Fuji doppelganger. Kirihara scowled and relayed the events to his captain. Ryoma tuned him out and proceeded to study his surroundings.

Only two people, the captain and the vice captain, in crimson tennis uniforms –he assumed they were the Rikkaidai Tennis Regular uniforms- had shown up for their teammate at Burger Blast.

Ryoma had been pleasantly surprised when he learned that particular piece of information. Maybe his boss would give him a free Ponta. But as of now, that seemed unlikely. His boss was back in the kitchens and he and Kirihara were directly opposite from that.

And the boy seemed rooted to his spot before his two teammates.

Yukimura's gentle voice broke through Ryoma's train of thought.

"Ah, that's it? I think I have a spare _key_ around here somewhere…"

He started patting around his pockets before smiling. He withdrew a silver paperclip and beckoned for their connected wrists. They correspondingly raised their arms and watched eagerly as Yukimura stabbed the paperclip in the key hole.

After of second of maneuvering it around, the handcuffs unlocked and fell to the floor with a loud clatter.

"There we are. Problem solved."

Yukimura smiled at them softly before dropping the paperclip back into his pocket. Ryoma couldn't help but think that this guy and Fuji were partners in crime. Wait a minute…What if they had planned this? Ryoma suppressed a shudder. He hoped not, but who knows? After all, Fuji was Fuji.

"Yukimura, Akaya." The silent, stoic boy across from Yukimura stood up nodding sternly to each of them. Then he turned to Ryoma and gave him an expressionless nod as well. Ryoma didn't return the gesture.

He just watched as Yukimura smiled and nudged the newly freed Akaya towards the door, behind the stoic boy.

"It was nice meeting you, Echizen-san. Maybe we will see each other in a future match." Yukimura called as they began to step out the door.

A cold shiver slipped down Ryoma's back. The way Yukimura said it he seemed awfully sure. Which was what reinforced the fact that the boy might know his secret even further. Before the stoic boy could open the door, it barreled open for them.

And in stepped Kikumaru, Momo, and all the rest of the Seigaku Regulars.

"_Ochibi!_ Ochibi are you here?" Kikumaru called, looking frantically.

But then he looked over to his right and grinned.

"Ochibi!" He yelled and bounced toward Ryoma.

Said freshman could only watch in resignation as the boy jumped to glomp him. So much for a peaceful afternoon.

Meanwhile, Tezuka and Sanada were greeting each other.

"Tezuka."

"Sanada."

The boys each nodded to each other, reciprocating stoicism. The remaining tennis Regulars just watched them greet each other awkwardly.

"Is that your player?" Yukimura quipped, nodding to a currently wheezing Ryoma.

"Aah."

Tezuka nodded. Yukimura tilted his head.

"He is a bit young though, ne?"

Tezuka nodded once again.

"He won a spot in our Ranking Tournament."

Yukimura nodded, intrigued.

"He is talented then? Enough for you a put a freshman in a strictly junior/senior tournament?"

Tezuka looked at Yukimura for a second before confirming.

"Aah."

Yukimura smiled. "I look forward to our match then, Tezuka."

And with that, Rikkaidai disappeared from the restaurant. Tezuka sighed; he had a lot to think over tonight.

"Everyone!" He shouted. "Gather up! We are-"

_"It's you!"_

Tezuka stopped and turned his attention to the person that had spoken. It was Kamio from Fudomine and he was looking straight at Ryoma. Ibu Shinji was right next to him, staring intently at the freshman.

"So you're a Seigaku Regular? I thought so. They probably just hid you as a trump card from us…" He muttered, staring at Ryoma's jacket.

"Wait. So you _are_ a Regular! Why didn't you play us in the District Matches?" Kamio asked Ryoma, glaring at the younger boy.

Ryoma just blinked at him and didn't reply.

"Hey! Are you going to-"

"I want a rematch, brat-" Shinji muttered.

"Ochibi when did you- oh I know now!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

And soon the chatter was on. Tezuka felt the urge to rub his head.

He knew this would be a long day.

* * *

"Mr. Smith?" Kevin jumped at up the sound of her voice and wiped his sweating palms on his shorts.

"Yes?" He answered.

The receptionist turned to his voice, smiled, and nodded.

"This way please. Mr. Davis will see you now."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The New Tournament**

_Beta: SilverCyanide (THANK YOU! =D)_

* * *

_"Very exciting news for all tennis fans! The Prince of Tennis has been found alive and well! And to celebrate this new exciting development, a short tournament has been pulled together-"_

Ryoma's eyes bugged out of his head, his mind caught between outrage and shock.

How the hell could this happen? _He _was the Prince of Tennis. And he was pretty sure he hadn't revealed himself.

So who was impersonating him? And why?

His golden eyes fumed with barely concealed rage. How dare someone take his title! How dare someone pretend to be him! In the midst of his fury, he did not see the Regulars happily celebrating along with the newsman on TV, nor Ryuuzaki-sensei looking on at him with shock and concern.

His life was becoming more and more complicated.

* * *

The buzz of voices filled Ryoma's classroom, all talking about one thing: the Prince of Tennis' reappearance.

Ryoma found himself sour at this turn of events and did all he could to block out the voices. He was enraged and vexed that someone was impersonating him.

He was irritated that everyone seemed to believe the act, and he was annoyed to the brim that he had to hear praises of his supposed return everywhere he went!

Had he not been sensible and had he not a debt to repay to Nanako, he would have marched to that news station and set things right. But he couldn't- no matter how much he wanted to. He had a job- a new life- here and he had to finish it out.

Then he could go back- that is, if he wanted to.

There were challenging opponents' here- a difference from stiff, strict pros. Everyone here had such diverse, unique styles of play that Ryoma found refreshing and relieving; he wanted to play against all of the good players.

He had a feeling that playing them would be worth it in the end.

That was partly why Ryoma hadn't given every ounce of fight towards trying to stay out of the tennis club. He wanted to be on the team, but he had not pursued this in the fear that he may reveal himself.

_But_, he suddenly realized, _no one would suspect me anymore_. _The Prince of Tennis has 'returned'._

Perhaps there was a bright side to this after all.

* * *

Later at practice, the same buzz spread throughout the Tennis Club- only it was most definitely the loudest.

The Prince of Tennis was just that- the Prince of_Tennis._ The members had a much more valid reason to be shooting their mouths off about him; he was basically the icon of tennis.

Ryoma distanced himself from all of the excited, giddy conversations. He stayed away from Momo and Kikumaru, choosing to hang around Fuji, who didn't say anything. But he did look a bit happier than usual. In fact, all of the members looked happier and more relaxed, even Tezuka.

"Regulars, gather on your assigned courts." Tezuka's voice echoed around the courts, daring anyone to object.

No one did.

The Regulars split up from the other members and jogged to the other courts. Ryoma trailed Momo and Kikumaru with his racket bag slung over his shoulder. His eyes were closed as he walked. He felt unbelievably tired.

Maybe it was because of the shock he received today. Once he heard the chink of the metal fence, his eyes flew open and he continued his journey silently, unaware that a certain sensei was missing.

"Twenty laps around the courts!"

* * *

Tezuka was just about to announce the end of practice when Ryuuzaki-sensei appeared.

Ryoma had just noticed that she was gone for most of the practice which, while not too unusual, was certainly suspicious. She assembled all of the club members in one place, with a smile on her face.

She seemed excited about something. Ryoma warily moved with the rest of the members, staying silent as he had all day.

She beamed at them before announcing, "I have some great news."

This piqued Ryoma's- as well as the rest of the club's- interest. He focused his full attention on the old woman.

"With the return of the Prince of Tennis, the board members have decided to reinstate an idea that they had a while ago. They had originally proposed a tournament much like the Nationals, only worldwide."

Silence emanated from the rest of the club. She took that as a cue to continue.

"The winner of the international tournament would then go on to play a team of assembled pros- one of them being the Prince of Tennis. The tournament was cancelled when the Prince went missing, but now that he's back, so is the tournament. Are we clear?"

Nods scattered throughout the group, words being out of their reach just as of now. The tennis members- including the Regulars- were shocked.

A chance to play international? To play the_pros_? That was a chance of a lifetime!

Ryoma himself found the idea surprising. Why hadn't he heard of this a few months ago? He would have ended up playing a team of junior high students if he hadn't disappeared!

"We will play countrywide first and then, if we win, we will go on to play the winners of other participating countries such as America or France. If we win against the international teams, then-" She paused and looked around, grinning. "We will get to play the pros. Are you all for this idea?"

A cheer of pure excitement spouted from every member's mouth-except Ryoma's. Smiles lit up their faces as they literally jumped up with joy. They might get the chance to play tennis teams in other countries- maybe even the pros! But then Kikumaru had a thought.

"But…what about the National Tournament?" Kikumaru asked uncertainly.

Silence greeted his question. Everyone was surprised; in all their excitement, they'd forgotten about the tournament- the tournament which they all dreamed of winning. Ryuuzaki-sensei frowned; she knew this would be the rough part.

"This tournament replaces the Nationals," she explained, wilting slightly in her joy.

She didn't want to see her players depressed at the loss of their dream.

Kikumaru and the rest of the third year Regulars stared down at the ground, lost in their thoughts. The underclassmen knew what was going through their minds; this year was their last.

And now, because of this tournament, they'd never achieve their goal of winning the junior high Nationals. But surely this was better? Tezuka snapped out of his thoughts with resigned acceptance.

He examined the rest of his teammates, noting the doleful expressions of the upperclassmen and the conflicted demeanors of the underclassmen. He sighed. He understood; he felt it as well.

"Everyone," he started, "we may not be able to achieve the Nationals, but we can achieve this. It will prove the same in the end."

Mutters of agreement passed through the crowd, mostly by the underclassmen. Tezuka looked at the other third years, each slightly cheered up by this information. But overall, his words of reassurance hadn't exactly fulfilled their purpose. Tezuka inwardly sighed. They'd warm up eventually.

Perhaps once they'd seen the Prince play again, his teammates would cheer up and look on the bright side. But this was honestly one thing Tezuka was uncertain about. He and Oishi had made a promise to go to the Nationals- together.

They _all _had made an unofficial promise. So was that promise nullified? Or just thrown away like it never existed now that they'd never have the chance? With a pang of indecision, Tezuka announced the end of practice.

Everyone parted ways in a mood similar to Tezuka- unsure but not unwilling.

All except Ryoma, who felt nonchalant about the whole thing. The National Tournament was not his dream. His dream had already been lived. So he found himself not caring either way.

As long as he played some good players, he was happy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Ginka Meet Ryoma**

"Alright everyone one, listen up! I've got the tournament schedule right here!" Ryuuzaki-sensei yelled, holding up a single sheet of paper.

Ryoma's interest was piqued and he turned towards her. Ryuuzaki-sensei smiled as everyone's attention focused on her.

"Every participating team has been sorted into four blocks—blocks A, B, C, and D. Seigaku is in Block C and our first game is this weekend against St. Rudolf. Regulars, be at the usual courts around eight o'clock sharp. Are we clear?"

"Hai!" the tennis club shouted back, before resuming practice.

Inui approached Ryuuzaki-sensei and looked over the tournament schedule once. His glasses gleamed eerily and he slunk off the courts with a familiar green notebook in his possession. This called for scouting.

Meanwhile, the Regulars were grouped together, hitting tennis balls back and forth, some still uneasy about this whole international tournament thing, but they'd mostly accepted it. This was a whole lot better than the Nationals now that they thought about it…

"Echizen!" Momo called, grinning. "Want to play a game?"

Ryoma smirked and walked onto the court.

"Okay, here it comes!"

* * *

Practice finished some time later, leaving the Regulars satisfied and tired. But Ryoma was not and neither were Kikumaru nor Momo. They were pumped up and ready. Ryoma wanted to play some more tennis before giving in for the day; it would take more time for him to get used to the lax training schedule.

Maybe he should throw Inui some hints in regards to harsher training…

"Ochibi! We're going to the street tennis courts. Come on!"

Without waiting for a response, a hyper Kikumaru and grinning Momo dragged their freshman teammate down the streets until they hit the courts.

Ryoma acquiesced this time—_this_ time.

They were actually going to a place he would have gone anyway. Perhaps he could find some good opponents here. He smirked and—once the two had released him—pulled down his cap, further masking his face.

He pushed his tennis bag up higher on his shoulder and followed the two older boys to the set of worn tennis courts.

* * *

Ryoma frowned. They were everywhere; all eight of them populating the tennis court like unwanted boogers. The color of their matching uniforms rivaled the skin tone of the Wicked Witch of the West but their attitudes was what made the Seigaku Regulars want to hit them—Ryoma especially; he hated bullies.

They were taunting a group of irritated street tennis players. No matter how much they snapped at the bullies, the bullies would just simply snap back. Anger rose in Ryoma. Being the person he was, he needed to bite back at those bullies. But Momo and Kikumaru beat him to it.

"Hey, bastards! Why don't you just shut up and play like the rest of us?"

Kikumaru nodded furiously, glaring at the bullies. In response, the bullies in the green uniforms walked closer to them, completely ignoring the group they were just taunting.

"Because they were taking up our court space. We have a match soon, so we need to practice. Right, guys?"

Nods and smirks met the guy's statement.

The Seigaku guys were smoldering in anger. Did those jerks think they owned the place?

"This is a public place, nyah. You can't just kick people off!"

Kikumaru's friendly demeanor had vanished completely; he wasn't one to let bullies off easily, just like Ryoma. The jerks shared grins.

"Why not? We're obviously better than any street players."

Another guy shouted, "Yeah, so _you_ get off the court!"

Ryoma's eyes narrowed. Their uniforms suggested that they were indeed an official tennis team, but for what league? Or perhaps a school?

Momo smirked, turning to Ryoma and Kikumaru.

"They think they're better than us. Ready to prove them wrong?"

Ryoma returned the smirk, Kikumaru shouting, "You bet!"

And so the match commenced.

* * *

Ryoma stepped confidently onto the court, racket clutched in his right hand and a tennis ball in the other. The jerks had recklessly_allowed_ them the privilege of serving first. A tall boy with orange hair and a cocky, laidback smile was his opponent.

"Come on now, little boy. I don't have all day."

Ryoma smirked at him. _He _should be the one saying that.

"Yeah, kick his butt, Doumoto!"

"This is gonna be a piece of cake!"

This guy's teammates sure had a lot of confidence in him, but was he really any good? Ryoma smirked. _Time to find out_. He threw the ball up high in the air, waiting, watching for it to hit the perfect point—his eyes gleamed.

There!

He jumped up to meet the ball, his racket turning at an angle before he smashed it to the other side. The ball turned and spiraled continuously in the air, barely visible—barely traceable.

But for his opponent, it was way too fast. The ball arrived before the guy could even register it, pawing the ground like an angry bull ready to strike. Then it launched up into the air and slammed into the guy's right cheek, pushing him flat on his butt.

He looked dazed as he fell to the ground, his racket falling to the ground with a clatter.

Silence.

The boy's teammates couldn't believe their eyes. Doumoto, their vice captain was beaten so easily? How? And by that little brat, too! Could it have been a fluke? But no…that serve was too fast for them to even _follow_.

He was no ordinary tennis player, especially since—their eyes widened. The kid had performed a _twist serve_—and an excellent one at that!

Just who was this kid?

They backed up, suddenly wary. If the kid could do that, there was no telling what his friends could do. The remaining seven looked to the other end of the court where the kid was smirking. His buddies had similar expressions.

Their resolve withered. They didn't want to get a beating like Doumoto did. Even their captain was wavering in confidence. So they did the one thing that had always come natural to them—they picked up their dazed vice captain and ran—fled the street tennis courts as fast as they could.

They sincerely hoped they'd never have to see those three again!

Meanwhile, Ryoma just blinked as the retreating players.

Well…that was quick. Kikumaru and Momo were laughing and whooping in the background.

"Haha, go Ochibi!"

"You got 'em good, Echizen, you got 'em good!"

Throughout all of this, they never noticed someone was intensely observing them.

* * *

Inui frowned as he stared at the empty Ginka courts.

This was a waste of time. He'd already scouted Seigaku's next opponent, St. Rudolf, but he'd been discovered and kicked out a little early.

So he'd come to the next team on the list—Ginka. But no one was here; the courts were empty. Hmm…he should have guessed. Not everyone practices late. He'll come tomorrow.

He closed his green notebook and walked out of the courts, intent on finding a bus to take him home.

* * *

The Seigaku Regulars were lined up and in uniform on the green, pristine tennis courts. Across from them was the St. Rufolf team looking confident and in a certain black-haired boy's case, calculative—especially with his periodic glances at Ryoma.

"We will now begin the match between St. Rudolf and Seishun Gakuen."


End file.
